The Eighth Celestial Warrior
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: CHANGED SUMMARY Sasuke finds a girl in the forests around Konoha and he takes her back with him. But little does he know that she has a secret mission: a mission that'll turn his world as he knows it upside down. NOT SASUxOC NejiSasu, actually.
1. Awakening

**Konnichi wa!**

**I'm DancingDragonBlaze, and this is my first Naruto fanfic!**

**First – if you have any questions about who the hell the new girl is, please hold off your questions until the end – I'll try to answer all I can.**

**This story takes place ten years after Sasuke left for Orochimaru, and four years after he returned to Konoha. The lyrics you see are from real songs, and I'll specify what song I use at the end of the chapter.**

**No, this is not a songfic, and no, this is not a one shot – it is a multichapter fanfic. I've been wanting to write a fanfic for a while now, but I never got to it. But here it is! – celebrates – **

**Yay!**

**If I ever get any lyrics wrong, please be really nice about it and tell me so I can correct it – NO FLAMES ABOUT SOMETHING SO MINOR!**

**Thank you, and I hope you like it!**

**Masashi – Ahem, aren't you forgetting something?**

**- looks over at him – What?**

**Masashi – Are any of the characters in this story YOURS?**

**- blinks - - then brightens – OH! Sorry Masashi-san! I forgot! – turns to audience – I don't own Naruto or Fishigi Yugi, the Mysterious Play, even though I wish I did. But if I did, Sasuke's head wouldn't look like a chicken butt, and he and Neji would get together and Sakura would get that stick pulled out of her ass and Hinata would've kicked Neji's ass during the Chunnin exams. (Hey, he deserved it! He was a bastard in a few of those chapters!) And Naruto would finally realize why he shouldn't like Sakura and get together with someone else! Like Temari! Or Tenten! Or hell – Hinata! **

**Warning – Sasuke is a little OOC all throughout this fanfic, and I will explain at the end of this chapter!**

**That's it. Hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated and flames will be used to burn my little brother's hair!**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter One – Awakening**

The girl opened her eyes. _Where… am I? _She sat up.

She was sitting in a forest, large oak trees surrounding her and the sunlight poking gently in between the leaves.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud, looking around her from side to side. "What is this place?" Her stomach grumbled unhappily. She set a hand to it and winced. "I'm hungry." Slowly, she stood up. Being who she was, the fact that she had no idea where she was was lost upon her as she looked around. She smiled. "Well, wherever here is, it's actually pretty nice," she mused. She began to walk. "I guess there's no harm in looking around…"

  

A few hours passed, and she thought she was going to die.

"Oh, darn it, I'm so hungry!" She whined, sliding down to a sit against a tree trunk. "If I don't get some food in me, I'm going to kick the bucket!"

Another hour passed, and she found out she couldn't move a single muscle.

"This is it," she breathed. "I'm going to die a horrible death by hunger. What cruel fate…"

Sleep overtook her once more.

  

She awoke slowly, her stomach immediately rumbling. She set a hand to it.

"What?" She opened her eyes.

She saw a girl with a long black braid down her back passing her by and looking at her curiously, onyx eyes wide and a pack slung over her shoulder.

At the sight of the girl opening her eyes, the second girl – who the first noted was extremely flat chested – smiled and kneeled down in front of the first.

"Hey there." Her voice was deep – deeper than the first girl expected. "Are you alright? You look a tad pale." There was only one thought in the first one's mind.

"Food…" she gasped out. The other blinked.

"Food?"

The first girl fainted.

  

When she awoke for the third time, a delicious smell was drifting into her nose.

She was up in an instant to see the second girl standing in front of her, a smile on her face.

"Ah, I see you're awake." She kneeled down and held out a bowl of delicious looking soup. "Here – I thought you might like – ah." She sweat-dropped as the first downed the bowl in one long gulp. She smiled.

"Thank you so much! I loved it!" The second girl blinked.

"Oh, so you actually had time to _taste _it?" She asked. The first girl nodded.

"Yes, it was wonderful!" The second girl sighed, and plopped down in front of the first.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood from completing my last mission ahead of schedule, otherwise I would've left you there to rot," she commented, seemingly off-handedly. The first girl simply looked at her. The second girl scratched the back of her head. "I'm not the type to help strangers, you know." The first girl blinked and gulped.

"Ah – well, thank you," she said. The second girl simply looked at her for a moment, her dark black eyes full of intelligence.

"So what's yer name?" She asked. The first girl blinked.

"Oh, my name's Yuki. Yuki Miaka." The other nodded.

"Alright Yuki, my name's Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." Miaka blinked.

"Sasuke? But isn't that a boy's name?" Sasuke blinked at her, face, eyes, and voice expressionless.

"I am a guy." Miaka blinked, and then blushed.

"You ARE? Wow – I'm sorry! I just thought you were flat… chested…" she mumbled the last part, looking away. Sasuke merely looked at her, trying to be patient. Miaka looked over his shoulder to the fire, where a pot was bubbling nicely. Sasuke saw her looking.

"Before you drown yourself, let me get MY food first," he said to her, standing up and turning to the fire, his braid swinging with the motion. Miaka unconsciously watched his ass for a minute before catching herself and blushing, hitting herself multiple times over the head. _No! Don't look at him, you idiot! Think Tamahome! TAMAHOME! _Sasuke noticed her looking, but he ignored it. _Besides, I'm used to it by now… _

He sat down with a bowl of soup a minute later, not looking at Miaka. Nervously, she stayed where she was. There was silence for a moment as Sasuke waited for his soup to cool down.

"So why are you here?" He asked her uncaringly. Miaka blinked.

"Um… I really don't know, actually," she replied. "All I remember is opening a book, and the next thing I knew, I was here." Sasuke didn't look at her – his face remained impassive.

"And where were you before?"

"Qu-Dong. A man named Nakago captured me, and was holding me hostage." The only sign of surprise on Sasuke's face was his glance towards her.

"Qu-Dong? Where is that?" Miaka blinked.

"It's a place like Ancient China – I don't exactly know where it is."

"Ancient China? What're you talking about?" Miaka blinked again, a signature move of hers. _Is this another world?_

"Ah – never mind! I don't know what I'm saying!" She replied nervously. Sasuke began to drink his soup.

"Alright, where are you from?" She merely looked at him.

"Tokyo," she replied. Sasuke surveyed her, wondering if she was lying. He finished his soup and stood up.

"Well Yuki-san," he said as he did so, his armor clinking inaudibly with the movement. "You're surely a long way from home – for I know nothing about this Tokyo you speak of, and I've been around." He began to put out the fire. He looked at her. "Eat the rest before it goes cold."

"You aren't taking it with you?" She asked, swallowing. Sasuke surveyed her in distaste.

"Well, not anymore," he replied. "Besides," he turned away again. "We're extremely close to the village." Miaka blinked, having finished the soup.

"Village?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her.

"Konoha."

**End Chapter One – Awakening**

**Well? How did you like it?**

**For those who are confused, Miaka Yuki's story happens in Fishigi Yugi, the Mysterious Play. In the story, she gets sucked into the book, the Universe of the Four Gods, and becomes Priestess of Suzaku, the beast god of Hong-nan. She goes against her best friend, Yui, who is the priestess of Sieyru (forgive me if I spelled anything wrong! – sweat drop –). Nakago is a celestial warrior of Sieryu, a gorgeous blonde hair, blue eye. **

**Nakago doesn't really attack Miaka and hold her hostage in the story – at least not for as long as I make it in this story. (which is about two months…)**

**In this story, she's found all seven celestial warriors, but Nuriko and Chiriko have died. Tai Yi Jun has mentioned there being a eighth celestial warrior – their marking being black. Bringing them over to Miaka's side would be enough to destroy all of Qu-dong and the Sieryu celestial warriors. During Miaka's stay with Nakago, she opens a book called 'Naruto' and is sucked into the pages. (Just like what happened with her and the Universe of the Four Gods) So she's in a book inside a book. (If that makes any sense.)**

**I'll try to update tomorrow, but only if I get at least 1 review! Any questions, or comments, please feel free to send them to me! I look forward to all of your reviews!**

**Ja Ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**Aka**

**DDB**


	2. Reunited

**Konnichi wa!**

**Here is the next chapter of The Eighth Celestial Warrior. It might be a bit longer than the first, but that's okay, right? – looks around excitedly – **

**As of right now – (9/26/06 8:16pm) – I have gotten no reviews! – sad –**

**Oh well. One person made up for it – **

**_Comecatcha_ – thank you for putting my story on your alert list! – heart – that means a lot to a new fan fic writer!**

**I look forward to the reviews that will NO DOUBT be coming soon. I have tons of homework so you better be thanking God I'm writing this for you! All of you better thank _Comecatcha_!**

**Disclaimer – I love Kakashi and Gaara and Sasuke – but sadly, they're not mine. I tried to bribe Kakashi with the entire Icha Icha set, but he didn't sell. Mainly because I couldn't afford all those books….**

**He wanted _every single one of them_! Darn him, I'm a fan fic writer – I'm not getting any money for this – I can't afford all that!**

**Curse you Kakashi – curse you and your hotness! **

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior **

**Chapter Two – Reunited**

After a while, they arrived at two huge wooden gates. Sasuke stopped a few feet away from them.

"Who goes?" A cheerful voice called from the top of the gate. Sasuke raised a hand and waved, eyes on a certain spot of the gate.

"Ohayo bastard! Get your nose outta that perverted crap and open the gate! Don't tell me you don't know who I am!' A ringing laugh echoed.

"Alright Sasuke – alright. Say, who's the pretty lady?" Sasuke lowered his hand.

"Dunno – some chick I met yesterday – she's completely lost."

"Alright – if you say so. Welcome back Sasuke." The gates opened with loud creaks and groans.

A man with a mask and silver hair was smiling at them, his hands in his pockets. Sasuke returned the smile tiredly, and Miaka clearly heard warmth in his voice.

"Hey Kakashi," he said, walking over to him. Kakashi embraced the younger.

"Welcome back Sasuke. We've all missed you." They separated, and Kakashi looked at Miaka. He grinned. "Well, well, well – who is THIS pretty lady?" Sasuke shot him a look as Miaka blushed.

"Don't get any perverted ideas, okay?" He told Kakashi. The man waved it off.

"Nonsense Sasuke – don't worry, I won't try anything." He walked around Sasuke and went to Miaka. "Hello. My name is Hatake Kakashi," he told her. Miaka bowed.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Yuki Miaka."

"So how did you come to meet our dear Sasuke?" He asked her. She smiled.

"Oh – I was dying of starvation in the woods, and he saved me!" She replied. Kakashi nodded, glancing in Sasuke's direction questioningly before looking back to Miaka.

"And what were you doing in the woods in the first place?" Miaka shrugged.

"Gomen, Hatake-sama," she said. "But I don't know. I just opened a book named 'Naruto', and here I am." Kakashi silently pondered over this, and Miaka allowed her gaze to drift.

She found that another had appeared to welcome Sasuke home while she was meeting Kakashi, and they were talking quietly, far away from her and Kakashi. Sasuke's eyes were kind – his smile gentle, and his hand on the crook of the other's neck, his fingers spread. The other's own hand covered Sasuke's, gently squeezing it.

"That is Hyuuga Neji." Kakashi's words broke her out of her thoughts. "They've been lovers for a while." Miaka nodded.

"So… they're gay?" She breathed. Kakashi merely looked at her.

"Is that bad?" He asked quietly. Miaka shook her head.

"No – it's not bad. In fact…" she trailed off. Kakashi read her mind.

"You weren't really surprised," he finished for her. Miaka blushed. "You have to admit though, he fits the part physically – with the long hair and all. His body is even slightly feminine, and the armor just makes it worse."

"That's because the old hag Tsunade PLANNED it like this before the dobe became Hokage Kakashi," a voice said. Miaka and Kakashi turned their heads to see Sasuke looking at them with arms crossed and Neji with his hands in his pockets. Kakashi smiled at him.

"True, and speaking of the Hokage…" Kakashi looked at him sternly. "You should get going." Sasuke merely looked at him.

"Yeah – I know. I need to tell the loser about the girl too."

"My name is Yuki Miaka," she corrected stiffly. The glare that she got from Sasuke was enough to melt rock, and she cowered behind Kakashi, who was apparently unfazed, his visible eye half-closed in a small smile.

Neji looked to Sasuke and set a calming hand on his shoulder. As soon as Sasuke looked at him, the fire immediately left his eyes to be replaced by powerful warmth. The sudden change made Miaka shift uncomfortably. Sasuke took a deep breath. Kakashi looked over his shoulder and down to Miaka.

"In case you haven't realized, he hates being corrected." Miaka nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Sasuke turned to go.

"C'mon, _Yuki-san_." The venom Sasuke assed to her name made Miaka flinch, and she instantly regretted opening her mouth. "Let's go."

"Don't worry Kakashi," Neji added, glancing calmly at Sasuke. "I'll go with them and make sure Sasuke doesn't do anything _stupid_." Sasuke caught the hidden message and his eyes narrowed. He laughed icily, and a dangerous sneer appeared on his face.

"What Neji? You think I'm gonna _KILL_ the girl?" He asked, the cold, unmasked certainty enough to make Miaka shudder. _Why did I open my big mouth…? _Kakashi set a calming hand on her shoulder.

Neji evenly met Sasuke's gaze, a smirk visible on his lips.

"Well, you've been gone for a while – who knows how you think now?" Sasuke laughed, the coldness about him vanishing, and turned away from him.

"Yes, I think I'll keep you guessing. Let's go Neji. See ya Kakashi!" He began walking. Kakashi gently pushed Miaka to follow him before answering.

"Bye Sasuke – try not to delay too long!" Sasuke laughed, looking over his shoulder to his old teacher.

"What? And risk becoming you?" He grinned. "Not a chance! See ya Kakashi!" Kakashi waved and vanished. Sasuke and Neji began walking and conversing immediately, not even looking behind them to see if Miaka was following. Nervously, she did, trailing close behind them and listening.

"So how many casulities?" Neji asked Sasuke as they walked. Sasuke laced his fingers together and looked away, his mouth slightly open.

"Uh…" Neji glared at him.

"You weren't supposed to KILL anyone you know! It was supposed to be a clean mission!" Sasuke stared at him like he was crazy.

"I was gone for like – seven months!" He exclaimed defensively. "I couldn't – NOT kill anyone! I'd go stir crazy! Besides, that asshole was _ASKING _for it!" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Oh sure – 'hey Sasuke, can you kill me please? I'd really appreciate it!' – oh come on Sasuke!"

"Hey – the guy really WAS asking for it! He –" Sasuke stopped abruptly and looked away. Neji surveyed him, his eyes shooting spitfire.

"He WHAT, Sasuke?" Sasuke flushed red.

"Uh… well…"

"SASUKE!" His name was said as an angry, threatening growl. Sasuke chuckled nervously.

"Okay, okay! But you won't like it!" Sasuke leaned to the left and breathed something into Neji's ear. Neji's fists clenched.

"_WHAT?_" He hissed. Sasuke put a restraining hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Calm down Neji, calm down! The guy's dead, and my bloodlust had been sated!" Neji merely looked at him for a moment, and then sighed softly, shaking his head.

"How you survived those two years of house arrest, I'll never know." Sasuke pouted slightly.

"Hey, I had things to entertain myself with! Like books and scrolls and…" he trailed off, shrugging. "Hammers…" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Hammers?" He repeated. Sasuke nodded, making a motion similar to hitting something with a hammer.

"Yeah – you know…" he grinned. "To knock holes in the table –" he broke into laughter. Neji rolled his eyes. Sasuke quieted and placed his index fingers together, rolling his eyes upwards.

"You know, I was kidding about that last one…" they both stopped and blinked as something heavily hit the earth behind them. Slowly, they turned, Neji to the right and Sasuke to the left.

Miaka – who was following and listening this entire time – had tripped over nothing and had landed splat on her face, her arms outstretched over her head. Sasuke and Neji merely looked at her for a moment.

"I think she just tripped over absolutely nothing," Sasuke commented as they stared at her.

"Hn," Neji replied.

"Klutz," Sasuke said simply. Miaka was up in an instant, her forehead red and burning from where she had collided with the ground and her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I am not a klutz!" She retorted. "It's my unique talent!" Neji glanced at Sasuke, but he didn't return the look. He simply stared at Miaka for a moment with black eyes. Miaka met his stare, arms rigid and stiff at her sides. Sasuke made a clucking sound with his tongue before turning around again, saying one simple word.

"Klutz." Miaka fumed. Neji jerked his head for her to follow before turning and walking at Sasuke's side. Still flustered but unwilling to be left behind, Miaka followed.

As they talked, Miaka walked behind them quietly, listening to them and thinking. Her gaze drifted to Sasuke's face. _His eyes and face are so warm. _She thought. _As soon as that Hyuuga Neji came into the picture, he became an entirely different person. He's smiling… laughing… _

Sasuke laughed heartily, a brilliant smile lighting his face, and Miaka gave a small smile. _His laugh sounds nice. _

"Hey Uchiha!"

**End of Chapter Two – Reunited**

**Okay, maybe I lied. Maybe this is actually a little bit shorter… - sweat drop –**

**Heehee – so we're finally seeing a side of Sasuke that was never shown before he came to terms with his past - even though he IS still a bastard to Miaka - but hey, she's a klutzy new girl that was starving from hunger right outside the village who has no idea where she is - waddya expect? But I think that inside, Sasuke really is a great person – he just acts cold because he doesn't want to become close to anyone in fear of turning out exactly like his brother. But when that's no longer the case… - smiles – I just think Sasuke's a nice, kind person at heart – and during the four years after he returned to Konoha, that person is finally being allowed to come out.**

**Ah – I'm so mushy sometimes – I'd love it if you reviewed! I'll try to write more next time!**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	3. Nobody's List'ning

**I am so sorry everyone! AH! I'm so stupid! – hits self over head –**

**I was reading over my other chapters, and I realized that the timeline is confusing!**

**Okay, it's been fourteen years since Sasuke returned to Konoha, and FOUR years since Neji and Sasuke got together! That was the original plan! I'm sorry if I told you differently! – bows – **

**Well, that's that – sorry for the confusion!**

**This is where the song comes in. Once again, if the lyrics are slightly wrong, please don't kill me or send any flamers. Just tell me where the error is and what the real lyrics are, and I'll correct it.**

**I'll tell what the song is at the end of the chapter. **

**Warning! Because of the lyrics, this chapter is longer than others!**

**Disclaimer – - breathing heavily whenever there's '…' – Sasuke… Kakashi… Gaara… too… damn… hot…**

**Ahem! Here's chapter 3!**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter 3 – Nobody's List'ning**

"_Hey Uchiha!"_

Sasuke and Neji stopped and looked around. Sasuke smirked.

"Kiba-baka!" They clasped hands, both of them grinning. A few others came up behind him. "Hey Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji." He greeted each of them in turn.

A huge white dog barreled his way, and Sasuke laughed as the dog reached up with it's front paws and began licking his face Sasuke scratched the dog's flanks.

"Hey Akamaru! You've grown!" Everyone surrounded him, effectively pushing out Miaka.

"So how'd the mission go? You got back earlier than expected," Kiba said after Akamaru had sat down at his feet. Sasuke smiled.

"The mission went great! In total, there were…" he trailed off after a moment, counting off on his fingers. "306 casualties!' He exclaimed. Everyone else sweat-dropped. "What? It's better than last time!" Kiba leered at him, his eyes sparkling knowingly.

"Wow, that's amazing. You mean THAT many people tried to grab your ass?" Sasuke flushed a delicious shade of pink.

"Kiba –!"

"OW!" He was cut off as Hinata hit Kiba upside the head. Hinata shot Kiba a glare, quite different from the shy girl everyone knew from the Chunin exams.

"Shut it Kiba!" She ordered. "Don't make cracks like that with Neji-nii-san around." Kiba looked at her, holding his head.

"But Hinata! Admit it! Sasuke would be considered sexy to nearly _EVERYONE_! Guy – girl – whatever! I mean, if your cousin wasn't so damn protective of the guy, I'd fuck him myself!" Neji and Sasuke could only stare at him. Shikamaru coughed.

"Well, he's got a point." Neji flushed, and Ino shot Shikamaru a look. Sasuke blinked.

"Wow. I never knew that I'd cause so many people to rethink their ideals," he commented. Kiba shrugged.

"What can I say? You're fuckin' sexy." Sasuke's blush deepened and he punched Kiba in the shoulder, biting his bottom lip.

"Shut up dog-brain!" Kiba grabbed Sasuke's wrist before he could pull away and yanked Sasuke to him, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"C'mon Sasuke – you've got time – give us a dance!" Sasuke turned a bright shade of red and he pushed Kiba away.

"Not a chance dog-brain! I've gotta go see the dobe!" Kiba laughed.

"But you're already ahead of schedule – c'mon! Just one! For your little Neji-tenchi!" Neji's eyes flashed.

"Kiba, you really want to die, don't you?" Kiba flashed him a toothy grin.

"Don't be sour Neji – you know you've missed Uchiha's ass. And I don't blame ya either!" He gave the Hyuuga a thumb's up. "You really know how to choose asses! His is fuckin' NICE!" Sasuke clucked his tongue. He turned away.

"Kiba, you're sick." Kiba caught him from behind.

"Okay! You don't have to do THAT kind of dance, but at least DANCE! You know – what we've been doing? We've been practicing while you were away." This seemed to catch Sasuke's interest, and Kiba released him. Sasuke turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

"Really?" He asked Kiba disbelievingly. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah."

"You swear?"

"Duh."

"You _swear_?"

"Yes, dammit!" Sasuke glanced at the others. They were all nodding. Sasuke nodded back.

"All right – all right – I see." He looked to Neji, who had appeared after vanishing with loose-fitting jeans and a white muscle shirt. Sasuke grinned at him. "All right, fine. SHINO!" He called to the bug master as he grabbed the clothes. "Get the music ready – I'll be back in a minute!" He vanished as everyone cheered. Kiba motioned to passersby's.

"Spread the word!" He shouted. "The Uchiha is back!" The people around Miaka instantly began to murmur.

"_He's back!"_

"_Yes! This place has been do boring!"_

"_Yeah! I can't wait!"_

"_Let's tell everyone!"_

"_Yeah – let's go!" _The huge crowd that had gathered at Kiba's shout began to cheer and yell as Sasuke reappeared, out of his ANBU armor and in the baggy jeans and muscle shirt. Whistles and shouts broke out as Miaka's eyes nearly popped out of her skull while her eyes landed on his bronzed skin and muscled arms.

The whistling became louder as Kiba and the others joined in. Sasuke shook his head at them.

"Shut up – all of you." He pointed to the crowd, a smirk on his face. He glanced to the others as the crowd laughed. "Get Temari, Kankuro, Lee and Tenten – we start in four!" Hinata nodded and bolted. Sasuke looked to Neji and jerked his head. "C'mon Hyuuga," he told him. "Come dance." Neji shook his head.

"No thanks Uchiha," he said. "I'll pass." Sasuke shrugged and looked away.

"Okay then, guess I can't do it either, seeing as how you don't want to join me…" There were immediate erupts of protest and Neji was suddenly grabbed roughly from behind and hauled forward to were Sasuke was. Sasuke looked at him expectantly. Neji glared at him and then sighed.

"Fine." The group cheered again as Sasuke nodded. Sasuke looked to the ones that were there.

"SET _UP_!" He commanded. All except Shino went forward and took their places in two rows, Neji on Sasuke's right and Kiba on Sasuke's left in the front. They waited for a minute, talking amongst themselves.

"So are we going to do the hair thing?" Neji asked Sasuke. Sasuke fingered his braid absentmindedly.

"I don't know – it makes me feel so girlish." Kiba laughed.

"You ARE girlish Sasuke!" He exclaimed as Sasuke shot him a look. "But don't sweat it – you're sexy!"

"Hey Uchiha!" Sasuke turned to see Temari, Kankuro, Tenten and Lee coming up to them with Hinata and Akamaru. Sasuke nodded to them.

"Hey. Glad you could make it. Let's go." Temari and the others took their spots. Miaka watched with wide eyes. "Start Shino!" Sasuke voice echoed and everyone instantly quieted.

The introduction began to play.

_"**Come – come – come – comin at chu – comin at chu – come – comin at chu – **_

**_"Yo –_**

"_**Pick the style and the kid's checkin' for it – **_

"_**Numbah one question is how could you ignore it?"**_

Sasuke and the others were now flowing to the lyrics of the song, their moves swift and precise and fluid from one move to the next.

_"_**_Drop right back and da cut –_ **

"_**Over bass – tragic the wrap's stack – **_

"_**Gotcha packin' this up now – **_

"_**Rewind that – **_

**_"Just rollin' wid da rhythm –_**

"_**Risin' from the ashes – the stylist of division – **_

"_**Nah – please not stop – livin' the life givin – **_

"_**Not to be forgotten but still unforgiven."**_

Miaka could only stare in awe as Sasuke and his team flowed from one motion to another, but yet at the same time they looked strangely robotic.

_"_**_But in the meantime there are those –_ **

"_**Who wanna talk this and that – **_

"_**So I suppose – **_

_**"That it gets to a point, where feelings gotta get hurt –**_

"_**Get dirty with the people spreadin' the dirt – **_

"'_**N go –**_

"_**Try to give you warnin' – but everyone ignores me!**_

"_**Told ja everythin' loud 'n clear – **_

"_**But nobody's list'ning!**_

"_**Talk to you so clearly – but chu don't want to hear me – **_

"_**Told ja everythin' loud 'n clear – **_

"_**But nobody's list'ning!"**_

All this time they were flowing and moving to the music in planned, synchronized rhythm. Sasuke's long braid spun and shifted with his lithe grace, his face dark and serious.

_"_**_Gotta heart full of pain, head full of stress –_ **

"_**Hand full of anger, held in my chest – **_

"_**And everything left's a waste a time – **_

"_**I hate my rhymes but I hate everyone else's more.**_

"_**I'm ridin' on the back of this pressure – **_

"_**Thinkin' that it's better I can't keep myself together – **_

"_**B'cause all of this stress gave me somethin' to ride on – **_

"_**Pain gave me somethin' I could set my sights on!**_

"_**Never forget – the blood, sweat 'n tears – **_

"_**Upward struggles over years, the fear 'n – **_

"_**Trash talkin' and the people it was to –**_

"_**And the people who started it – **_

"_**Just like you."**_

Everything was still silent, Sasuke and nearly everyone mouthing to words to the song as they danced. Miaka breath had caught in her throat.

_Sasuke is so handsome. _

"_**Try to give you warnin' – but everyone ignores me!**_

"_**Told ja everythin' loud 'n clear – **_

"_**But nobody's list'ning!**_

"_**Talk to you so clearly – but chu don't want to hear me – **_

"_**Told ja everythin' loud 'n clear – **_

"_**But nobody's list'ning!"**_

Plenty of times during the show, the group would systematically trade places with each other with the music, but Sasuke remained in the middle of the group at the front. Now Temari and Lee were at his side.

_"_**_Gotta heart full of pain, head full of stress –_ **

"_**Hand full of anger, held in my chest – **_

"_**Uphill struggle – blood, sweat 'n tears –**_

"_**Nothin' to gain – everything to fear – **_

_"_**_Gotta heart full of pain, head full of stress –_ **

"_**Hand full of anger, held in my chest – **_

"_**Uphill struggle – blood, sweat 'n tears –**_

"_**Nothin' to gain – everything to fear – **_

"_**Heart full of pain – heart full of pain –"**_

Then it sounded like a disk jockey scratching the disk. When the noise first began, Sasuke braced himself to spin a full turn, but right before he gained momentum, Neji reached out – and with well practiced fingers – slipped the rubber band off the end of his braid, expertly yanking on the midnight blue strip of silk braided into his hair just as Sasuke gained momentum.

The result? Sasuke's hair untangled with the pull of the silk and opened up freely in the turn like a waterfall of velvety, shimmering black that spread and fanned out through the momentum like a wing.

Miaka couldn't help but gasp as Sasuke's body whirled with lithe grace and the crowd cheered when his hair was released, his hair circling him like black water in the momentum of the multiple spins he had decided to execute. Then he continued with the song as if nothing had happened, his face still all business and betraying nothing about his thoughts on the second before.

"_**Try to give you warnin' – but everyone ignores me!**_

"_**Told ja everythin' loud 'n clear – **_

"_**But nobody's list'ning!**_

"_**Talk to you so clearly – but chu don't want to hear me – **_

"_**Told ja everythin' loud 'n clear – **_

"_**But nobody's list'ning!"**_

_"_**_Gotta heart full of pain, head full of stress –_ **

"_**Nobody's list'ning!"**_

"_**Hand full of anger, held in my chest – **_

"_**Nobody's list'ning!"**_

"_**Uphill struggle – blood, sweat 'n tears –**_

"_**Nobody's list'ning!"**_

"_**Nothing to gain – everything to fear – **_

"_**Nobody's list'ning!"**_

_"_**_Come – come – come – comin at chu – comin at chu – come – comin at chu –_ **

"_**Come – come – come – comin at chu –**_

"_**Come – come – come – **_

"_**Comin at chu from every side."**_

**End of Chapter 3 – Nobody's List'ning**

**Well? What did you think? I've wanted to do a chapter with that song FOREVER! And YAY! I did it!**

**Heeheehee – I've always loved to imagine Sasuke with long, waterfall-like hair. Ha! He's such a girl in this chapter! In this story, Orochimaru made him grow his hair out, and now that it's over, Sasuke is keeping his braid to remind him of all the sins he's committed and to remind him to try to be a better person!**

**And he actually danced too! God - can't you just see him to the music like that with everyone at his back? AH! GOD! SO COOL! XD**

**I told you this would be a long one – but it didn't have a lot of words. The length came mostly from all the indentions for the lyrics.**

**What's the song? Okay – it's Linkin Park – "Nobody's List'ning" – as you should have been able to guess. **

**I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you could forgive me!**

**I'm going to love all of the reviews I'm going to get! And I'll try to respond to all of them! Except for flamers – you're gonna get the cold shoulder from me if you send those! You can state your opinion and not be mean, you know!**

**I love you all!**

**DancingDragonBlaza**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	4. Embracing the Leader

**Konnichi wa!**

**Gosh, what's WITH you people? NO ONE'S REVIEWED! I'm so sad…**

**But… - sigh – since I'm nice, I'm giving you the next chapter. But really people, be kind. Review.**

**But just so you know, this chapter is kinda short. Bear with me please… I just wanted it to end there.**

**But really – SEND ME SOME REVIEWS!**

**Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER - Masashi – DDB, how many times must we go through this?**

**- Looks around uncertainly – but you've never had to remind me before…**

**Masashi – JUST SAY IT, DAMN YOU! OR THE DEAL IS OFF!**

**- WAH! OKAY! OKAY! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! JUST THIS FAN FICTION! – Looks back to Masashi – Can I have Sasuke and Gaara and Kakashi now?**

**- The three mentioned walk in – What's this about us?**

**- Smiles at them – Oh, Masashi-san said I could have ALL three of you for a month if I said I didn't own Naruto!**

**- Sasuke and Gaara pale. Kakashi grins insanely. – Wonderful DDB. What do we do first?**

**- Beams at Kakashi – we go get some food, and then we watch Neji and Sasuke make out on the couch! – very happy - **

**- Sasuke stares at writer. Gaara stares at Sasuke. Kakashi chuckles evilly. - **

**Sasuke – but I thought you said it was just I, Gaara and Kakashi! Where does Neji come in? **

**- Smiles at Sasuke – Neji heard you were coming over, so he volunteered to come spend the month with me too, cause he's awesome and… - becomes at a loss for words for a moment – …sexy like that! – Sasuke's jaw drops while Gaara sniggers. – Writer looks over at Gaara – Oh, and Gaara? Yeah, don't laugh – Naruto's coming over here to screw you as we speak. – Kakashi rubs his hands together evilly while Gaara goes even paler. - **

**Kakashi – so I trust you have a video camera?**

**- Grins at Kakashi – You know it! And I got TWENTY clean rolls of film!**

**Sasuke and Gaara – TWENTY! **

**- Smiles at the two – Yep! Twenty! And I expect all of them full to bursting, otherwise I'll make BOTH of you screw Anko in one of my fanfics! – Sasuke and Gaara look at each other, eyes wide - - Kakashi claps writer on the back - **

**Kakashi – you have been the perfect student.**

**- Bows – Thank you, so-damn-hot-and-perverted-teacher-Kakashi. **

**- Sasuke and Gaara look at each other and wish they had the guts to kill themselves. –**

**So that's my disclaimer. I was a little high when I wrote that… - sweat drop – oh well, on wid de FIC!**

**The Eight Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter Four – Embracing the Leader**

"_**Comin at chu from every side."**_

The song ended suddenly, leaving Sasuke kneeling on the ground in a stance with the others in poses around him, his black hair spilling about his shoulders.

Everyone began clapping, and after a moment of holding the pose, the formation broke and they all straightened up, slapping each other on the back and clasping hands. Sasuke flicked his long hair over his shoulder and glared at Neji, who was grinning.

"You just HAD to go do that, didn't you?" Sasuke snarled, pulling all his hair over one shoulder and wringing it in his hands. "You know how long it takes for me to get my hair to calm down and get it in a braid!" Neji snuck an arm around Sasuke's waist, and whistles erupted throughout the crowd. Bright red, Sasuke slapped his hand away. The hand was put back on his waist immediately, a little tighter this time. Sasuke flushed and laughed nervously. Kiba grinned.

"Give 'im a kiss Neji!" He exclaimed. Both Sasuke and Neji turned bright red this time as the crowd gasped in anticipation.

"Get that stick out of your ass Kiba!" Sasuke shot back as the crowd began to chant.

"_KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM!" _Sasuke directed his gaze to the crowd.

"And all 'a you guys are perverts!" He exclaimed, pointing to them all. Everyone laughed, and Sasuke crossed his arms, looking away and scowling. Miaka looked at the people around her, who were smiling and laughing. _They're not surprised at all that those two are gay. _She thought. _I guess the entire village knows. _

Kiba suddenly got an idea and grinned toothily.

"Oi, Neji!" The one in question looked up from Sasuke. Kiba had a strange gleam in his eyes. "I'll give you 5 HUGE books on Biology and Natural Disasters if you give Sasuke a smooch!" Neji's eyes flashed. "But make it hot and I'll give you **6**!" Sasuke's jaw dropped as Neji turned to face him, a strange, maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"Kiba, you asshole!" Don't sell him ou–" He was cut off as Neji planted sold-out lips onto his own, making Sasuke's eyes go wide.

The crowd cheered. Miaka blushed and looked away. _It's two guys kissing! That's so wrong! _

"Don't forget to make it hot Neji, or that last book is down the drain!" Kiba reminded the Byakugan user. Miaka couldn't stand it – she looked up through her fingers.

Sasuke was **_RESPONDING_**, his eyes closed and his hands on Neji's jaw line, tracing down the other's chest and arms and sides. Neji's arms were around his waist and his fingers were entangling themselves in the black waterfall of Sasuke's hair.

Miaka blushed even more ferociously.

_God – why does that look so HOT? _

After a minute, Sasuke and Neji pulled away, and Sasuke instantly threw the Kunai he had snuck out from Neji's holder towards Kiba's head.

Kiba yelped and flung himself to the ground with a grunt.

"That's for selling him out!" Sasuke exclaimed. He shifted his gaze to Neji. "AND YOU!" He grabbed the collar of Neji's shirt before he had a chance to run and slammed his knuckles into the back of Neji's skull before anyone could blink. Neji held the rapidly growing swell on his head. "That's for _LETTING_ yourself get sold out! You bastard!" Neji cracked a smile, his head throbbing.

"Sasuke –"

A sudden hush fell among the crowd, and Sasuke and Neji looked up to see the crowd bowing down. Miaka, staring around in confusion, numbly bowed too.

Neji exchanged glances with Sasuke before taking a few steps back at the sign and bowing down as well, leaving Sasuke alone and standing. Sasuke looked to where the people first turned silent and knew the reason why without a thought. He flicked his hair back over his shoulder where it rippled with the gentle wind, cherishing its freedom. He smiled tiredly.

Miaka glanced up to see the sun flash off a bright yellow, and a white and red cape swayed with a confident walk. _Who is that…? _

Sasuke's smile widened slightly.

The newcomer held up a timer in one hand – the one that was counting how long Sasuke had been gone.

"7 months, 14 days, 22 minutes, and 48 seconds… that's how long you've been gone." He pressed a button on the timer, stopping it. He smiled at Sasuke. "A month ahead of schedule – not bad, Sasuke-teme." Sasuke grinned, hands on his hips.

"Glad you haven't blown up the village while I was gone, Dobe," he replied cheerfully. The other grinned widely.

"Welcome back." Like old friends, they embraced heartily, grinning and slapping each other's backs. The newcomer set a hand on Sasuke's shoulder after they separated.

"C'mon Sasuke – let's go back to the tower – you need to tell me all about your mission." Sasuke nodded and motioned to Neji. His eyes scanned the bowed heads of the crowd and spotted one in particular.

_Come with us – now. _

The command was strong and controlling, and Miaka was forced to her feet as everyone else stood up as well. Her feet moved on their own and they propelled her forward, behind the man with bright yellow hair, Sasuke with his cascading waterfall of black, and Neji with his smooth stretch of dark brown. Neji and Sasuke were on either side of the blonde – as if guarding him. Miaka pouted. _I might as well not be here…_

As if he heard her thinking that, Sasuke turned his head slightly to glare at her with one eye, daring her to try anything.

Miaka gulped nervously and continued to follow them, angry at being ignored but too scared to say anything about it.

_I'll get my turn eventually… _

**End of Chapter Four – Embracing the Leader**

**Hehehe – poor Miaka! Getting shunned like no tomorrow! But she'll get her turn in the spotlight eventually – just not in this chapter. Or the next… or the one after that… or the next one after that – but don't worry! It'll come! **

**My apologies for this being a lot shorter than the other three. I just was too lazy to add this on to the third chapter, and besides, I think the Hokage – (That's who the new guy was, for any idiots out there) – deserves a chapter all to himself! Especially when it's our favorite hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja! Gah – Kakashi rules! Oh, which is Naruto, incase there are idiots who live under rocks who call themselves Naruto fans out there… Naruto is the Hokage! Good God – how deep under that rock ARE some people! Ah… well… **

**I'll try to post the next chapter maybe the day after tomorrow – my dad gets pissed if I'm on the Internet everyday of my Godforsaken life. He already gave me 'the talk' about stalkers and abusers and… all that good stuff. Which really creeps me out that I just called them 'good stuff'…**

**Hehehehe… Sasuke is getting more feminine every time I write his name! – insert maniacal laughter here – And yes – the entire village knows he and Neji are gay. Naruto shouted the news out to the entire village on their two-year anniversary as their 'present'. …Naruto better thank God he's Hokage otherwise there would've been hell to pay… but Sasuke and Neji got back at him, considering the fact that they blew up all the Ramen Stands in the village and it took a solid year to get them all running again. I don't think Naruto will ever rat on Sasuke again… or Neji for that matter… **

**I think a dancer Sasuke is just so fucking cool. And he has more abilities than just fighting and street dancing, as you will see in later chapters… - rubs hands together evilly with fangs quite visible in maniacal grin – I'm excited. **

**Questions, comments, hugs, hearts, fuzzies, anti-flamers… all are welcome – except flamers (which is why I didn't list them in the list) – you know how to send them. **

**And just for everyone's information, I DID use the disclaimer at the top in my other story, but it's just so damn cool I had to post it again! I am hot-perverted-Kakashi's student/slave! But if he tries to treat me like a slave I burn an Icha Icha – he better not – I already gave him over two hundred hours of yaoi make-outs and sex! He better be happy! …cause I sure was… how in the fuckin' hell did I get so perverted…? CURSE YOU KAKASHI! CURSE YOU AND YOUR FUCKIN PERVERTED HOTNESS!**

**Ahem! I'm sorry – I'm just… a little wack right now… don't mind me… **

**ANYWAY…**

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Review tons please!**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	5. Catching Up

**YAHOO! **

**I got my very first review! Oh, thanks a lot people – it took you FOUR WHOLE CHAPTERS to give me ONE. Ah, oh well, better late than never. **

**_Comecatcha_ – I've said it before – you're wonderful. (She was the first reviewer) oh yeah – right there people! That is the person who saved your _BE_HINDS! I was actually planning on NOT continuing the story until your lazy bitooties started reviewing – c'mon people, I accept anonymous reviews for God's Sake – but _Comecatcha _saved the day! (Dun, dunna dun!) Just like last time! Everyone thank her!**

**Sasuke – yeah, thanks _Comecatcha_. If it weren't for you, I'd still be stuck in the forest with that idiot Yuki chick.**

**Neji – yeah, and I never would have gotten to see my Sasuke-hime again!**

**Sasuke – twitch-twitch – Neji, don't call me that.**

**Neji – AH! Sorry! **

**Disclaimer – I love Sasuke and Gaara and Kakashi. I love Neji too, but only because Sasuke does. If it wasn't for Sasuke, and the fact that I didn't own Neji, I'd probably kill him off. **

**Neji – chills run down the prodigy's back – oh dear God, what was that? **

**- smiles sweetly – oh, nothing Neji-kun! Just go back to your Sasuke-tenchi!**

**- Sasuke sighs – oh c'mon – am I really THAT much like a girl?**

**- Neji grins – a fuckin' SEXY girl! **

**- Sasuke blinks and then talks to the air. – Kiba, if you're poisoning my lover's mind with your curse words and obscene thoughts, you're dead. **

**Ah… Sasuke? – he looks over at writer – I think Neji was having these thoughts long before Kiba came into the picture. **

**Sasuke – Oh, God…**

**Ahem – before any lover quarrels happen – on with the story!**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter 5 – Catching Up **

"Before you tell me anything Sasuke, answer me this." The blonde turned to them as the three entered his office after the long, leisurely walk to the tower. "Who's the girl?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder to Miaka, who was fidgeting nervously.

"Let her tell you herself – well Yuki?" Miaka looked up. Sasuke held her eyes with his piercing gaze. "Tell him who you are." Miaka nodded.

"First, let me introduce myself," the blonde interrupted, nodding to her. "I am Uzimaki Naruto – the Hokage of Konoha." Sasuke and Neji glanced at each other with pride – they knew how hard it had been to put him in office. Miaka bowed.

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama. I am Yuki Miaka." Naruto nodded and looked to Sasuke.

"And why did you help her? You're not the type to help strangers Sasuke-teme." Sasuke shrugged.

"I just finished the huge solo mission one month ahead of schedule," he replied casually, stretching out his arms in a yawn. "I was in a good mood, and leaving some pathetic chick in the forest to die would've left a bad aftertaste." Despite her fear, Miaka felt a stab of anger. _Pathetic chick? WHAT? Who does this guy think he is? If my life didn't lie in his hands, I'd say something! _Naruto smiled, his eyes scrunching up.

"Perhaps – but what do we do with her?"

"She's no threat," Sasuke affirmed immediately, acting like she wasn't even in the room. "Have 'er shack up with Sakura or something." He was sitting on the corner of Naruto's desk, arms and legs crossed with his velvet black hair spilling over his shoulders and pooling in his lap. Naruto blinked.

"Sakura's on a mission right now – no way." Sasuke clucked his tongue thoughtfully.

"Ino?" Naruto shook his head again.

"She lives with Shikamaru."

"Really?" Naruto gave a small smile as Sasuke blinked.

"Yep."

"What about Hinata?"

"Engaged to Kiba."

"**DAMN!** Her parents _ACTUALLY _agreed?"

"Well, since you took her fiancée away…" Naruto grinned suggestively as Sasuke and Neji glanced at each other. "They didn't think they had any other choice."

"But surely she can live in the Hyuuga Manor! That place is huge!"

"No. Ever since Hinata was engaged to Kiba, Hiashi-sama refused to let anyone inside the Manor grounds," Neji replied. Sasuke had uncrossed his legs and was leaning forward on his hands, which were grasping the desk's edge in between his legs. All he could do was stare.

"But…" Naruto looked at him, his sky blue orbs sparkling in sympathy.

"A lot has changed since you left, Sasuke," he said quietly. Sasuke looked sad for a moment, but then shook his head.

"No way – am I THAT much of a downer for you guys' sex lives? I mean seriously," he added as Naruto began to laugh. "Nothing like this is going on when _I'M_ around, and yet as soon as I leave everyone decides to get horny and lovey dovey and start marrying off – I mean really!" He exclaimed as Neji broke into laughter as well. Both he and Naruto wrapped their arms around Sasuke.

"Ah – it's good to have you back," they said together as Sasuke merely looked at both of them. Miaka watched this quietly, nervously taking a seat on a plush sofa in the far corner of the room.

"So where is she going to stay?" Sasuke asked as they both withdrew. "What about Iruka?"

"No Sasuke – Iruka and Kakashi live together now – there wouldn't be any room in the apartment," Neji replied. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he rapped his fingers on the desk by his side as he leaned back on his palms and crossed his legs again.

"Okay, note to self: Chew Kakashi out because he didn't tell you this when you saw him," he said, looking at the ceiling. He looked back to Naruto, who was smiling.

"Kurenai?"

"With Asuma."

"Gai?"

"…with Choji."

"CHOJI!" Naruto nodded.

"Yep – Choji wanted Gai for a private exercise tutor, and everything went from there."

"Tenten?"

"With Shino." Sasuke held his hands to his face and leaned back, his legs uncrossing.

"My God – see – I told you!" He exclaimed, straightening. "None of this was happening when I left, but as SOON as I get back –" he broke off, and sighed livelessly. Tiredly, he slumped forward. "God…" he trailed off, barely a murmur. "How many weddings did I MISS?" Naruto smiled.

"None. They were all waiting for you to come back." Sasuke merely looked up at him for a moment, and then he smiled happily, his hands twisted together in his lap, and a faint, pleased blush on his cheeks. "And get this…" Sasuke looked up, blinking. Naruto grinned. "I didn't ask ANY of them to do it." Sasuke blinked again, and then tilted his head, letting his long bangs hide his expression. His hands rose and cupped his face as he stayed silent. Neji saw his shoulders tense. He and Naruto glanced at each other knowingly.

"Ms. Yuki will be given a room in a hotel," Naruto told Sasuke gently. "You can tell me about the mission tomorrow over lunch. For now, go home and rest. You must be tired after such a long mission." Sasuke didn't move for a moment, but then he nodded and straightened his head, flipping his hair over his shoulder. His face was calm and even.

"Got it Dobe – when do I come back to work?" Naruto shrugged.

"Take a couple weeks off – you deserve it." Sasuke nodded again.

"Got it. See ya Dobe." He stood up and Naruto embraced him with a smile.

"See ya teme. Lunch right?" Usual place?" Sasuke nodded and grinned.

"Yep – usual place. See you there." Naruto nodded and Sasuke headed for the door. Neji bowed to Naruto and departed with Sasuke, the door clicking softly shut behind them.

**End of Chapter 5 – Catching Up**

**Okay people, please don't hurt me if Miaka is majorly OOC. I'm not really into her character and it just seems natural for her to be scared – I mean, she knows no one, and the person who saved her has the ability to kill without a second thought. If I was her, I'd be near shittin' myself too!**

**Well, thank you for reading, and again, THANK YOU _COMECATCHA_! YOU ARE A _LIVESAVER_!**

**Maybe the watermelon kind... I like watermelon... - looks around at the silence - You know, Lifesavers, the candy, chewy, circle-things - ah! Never mind. I just couldn't resist. Don't mind that pathetic joke. **

**But she can't be my only reviewer! All of you must pitch in!**

**I'd love it if you reviewed – but remember, no flamers! And reviews make me feel good, and I don't think _Comecatcha _will like it if I discontinued the story because NO ONE ELSE reviewed! **

**- cold wind blows - **

**I pray for all of the people who read this and don't review. _Comecatcha_, not matter how angry you get, murder is not legal, okay?**

**NEWAY… **

**I look forward to ALL of your reviews!**

**Ja Ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA **

**DDB **


	6. New Tricks

**Konnichi wa!**

**GOSH! What's WITH you people? Only two reviews, and they're both from the SAME PERSON! You people are so LAZY!**

**But… alas… I can't stop writing this story. I love writing, and I love causing Neji hell in bed with Sasuke, what can I say? Besides, I started it. It would be selfish not to finish it. Even though all 'a ya'll are asses because you HAVEN'T REVIEWED! **

**Except for _Comecatcha_. She's wonderful. **

**Warning – YAOI SEX, and Neji getting pissed off and a teasing Sasuke within a longer-than-normal chapter. But mainly yaoi. Just for your info. **

**Disclaimer – Kakashi is too damn hot. Sasuke is too damn sexy. And Gaara is too damn cool. How the fuck could I live with my sanity with all three of them under my roof? I'd go fuckin' stir crazy! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Hope you like all the yaoi!**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter 6 – New Tricks**

"Oh, God I've missed this place," Sasuke said as he walked into the large and lush apartment, throwing his bag and armor down by the door. "Ah – I can't believe I'm finally ba–" Sasuke cut off and blinked as Neji hugged him from behind. "Uh… Neji?" Neji buried his face in Sasuke's black waterfall of silk – still not in a braid – breathing in the scent that he had missed so much. Sasuke nearly sank in the long awaited warmth.

Neji began nibbling at Sasuke's collarbone gently, and Sasuke tilted his head back on Neji's shoulder to give the other ninja more access. Neji began caressing Sasuke's throat, and the younger ninja purred. Neji glanced up at the other when he heard.

"What was that? A purr?"

"Hm, what about it?"

"You were never able to do that before." Sasuke smirked, his eyes half-closed as he began to lean fully on Neji. His hands drifted down and set themselves on Neji's thighs. He stretched out his neck and rested his head fully on Neji's shoulder.

"I just wanted to learn at few things." Neji smirked.

"Really? All for me?" Sasuke's smile widened, and his knees bent slightly as he ran his fingers – barely a feather's touch – on Neji's leg. Neji gasped softly, not expecting that at all. Sasuke was always rough with his caresses – he made them like that to be sure you felt them. And now his fingers were light and teasing –

But Neji sure as hell FELT it all right.

Sasuke sensed his hesitancy. Whenever this poked through he always ate it up.

"Hm, well, I've been gone for awhile…" His left hand reached up and wrapped around the back of Neji's head, pulling it down until Neji's ear was right up against Sasuke's mouth. The other's hot breath made Neji shiver. "You have no idea what I can do." The challenge obvious in the words made Neji grin, and his own hands traced the muscles in Sasuke's chest and stomach.

"Show me," he breathed, air already coming hard into his lungs. Sasuke laughed, a low, throaty, suggestive sound that flashed through Neji's body. No – this was NOT the Sasuke he knew.

"As you wish…"

Gradually, Sasuke began to move against him, his fingers lightly tracing and playing against the other's thighs. Neji sucked in a breath as his pants became uncomfortable. Oh yeah, this was definitely NOT the Sasuke he knew.

_Where in the hells did he learn THIS? _

Then, he realized Sasuke was humming to himself – low and throaty but barely a murmur. The sound went straight to Neji's pants. _WHAT THE HELL?_ Sasuke purred.

"Hm, it feels good, doesn't it?" Neji swallowed.

"Where the hell did you learn how to DO all of this?" Sasuke smirked, and his tongue snaked out to trace Neji's jaw line.

"Silence is golden," he breathed hotly, making Neji shiver. Neji stayed silent, and Sasuke resumed humming. Again, it went to Neji's core. Sasuke seemed to realize this, and let his hand drift behind his back to brush against Neji's inner core – the barely noticeable touch seemingly magnified hundreds of times on Neji's now extremely sensitive member. Sasuke chuckled as Neji shuddered.

"Wow… I never would've DREAMED that this is how you would react. It's actually kind of funny…" Neji glared at the back of Sasuke's head, but the expression was soon lost as Sasuke leaned back and rubbed up against him again, still humming. Neji moaned into his neck.

"God… what… IS this…?" Sasuke smiled and tilted his head back, making Neji pull away slightly. Sasuke caught Neji's jaw in his hands and licked the corners of his mouth, gently sucking on the flesh. The sudden rush of heat made Neji gasp. But he was confused – why were such small actions affecting him so drastically? Neji leaned down, wanting to deepen the affection as he stared at Sasuke's tanned throat, tendons stretched, but Sasuke dodged him by turning his head to the side, making Neji kiss cheek, and Sasuke tasted the corners of his mouth one last time before leaving his face and setting his mouth on Neji's law line, skillful caresses making Neji shiver. (A/N – that is one LONG sentence!) Sasuke's nose was vibrating gently when it came in contact with Neji's goose-bumped flesh.

That hum…

Was it the hum that was making his body act like this? That infernal song that Sasuke was humming under his breath… could such a thing happen?

"Stop playing Sasuke," Neji pleaded, the pressure in his member becoming awkward to hold. "Let's just go to the bedroom please!" Sasuke smirked against Neji's throat. A warm tongue tickled Neji's flesh one last time before Sasuke straightened. His eyes were full of mocking amusement.

"Whatever you want Neji." He turned to the hallway, black hair swaying, but not before gracing Neji with a suggestive leer.

Neji followed him to the bedroom.

Sasuke whirled to face Neji as the door clicked shut and Neji was on top of him in an instant, pulling off Sasuke's shirt and wrapping Sasuke in his arms, adoring the muscled flesh of his chest and throat and shoulders with teeth, lips, and tongue.

It seemed only a moment before both of them were bare and on the bed, Neji on top. This surprised him too – usually they had a heated, tongue-on-tongue fight for dominance, but now, Sasuke was giving himself to Neji, willingly falling back onto the bed with no fiery coaxing involved.

Neji hesitated again. Sasuke's onyx eyes sparkled with taunting, secret-keeping laughter.

"What's wrong Neji?" He purred mockingly. Neji shook his head.

"Nothing." The 'sex-mood' part of his brain clicked to 'seme', and he automatically began going through the heated, energized motions.

But something was again different. Neji found himself doing things that he never would have dreamed of trying with Sasuke. Instead of keeping it rough and harsh, Neji found himself lightly tracing Sasuke's skin with his fingertips, taking his time. Sasuke said nothing to this, and this puzzled Neji even more. The last time, (and the first time, Neji's embarrassed to say) Sasuke had shot daggers in his direction with the Sharingan, and had left deep scratches in Neji's back and shoulders. Neji knew from experience that Sasuke didn't like to be fondled and pampered – he didn't like being uke, because being uke meant being weak, and he hated that. That's why he demanded the experience be rough – to show that he didn't need to be treated like a porcelain doll – that he could take pain and exertion as well as the seme could.

Now, Neji was the opposite about this. In truth, he loved to be pampered and adored, but only when he knew Sasuke would be pissed at him if he didn't. Especially if Neji fought harder for dominance than Sasuke when the Uchiha was in a mood to dominate. (Which usually meant Sasuke would be seme anyway and that that night would unusually painful.) And Sasuke knew this. Only the Hyuuga knew – but Sasuke could actually be gentle. If they were on good terms and Sasuke took Neji, there was rarely any pain. When they were finished on those nights, a wonderful sensation was left on the Hyuuga's skin – even though the touches were more like total feel-outs than actual 'touches'. (A/N – you see the difference, right?)

But now Sasuke was being the complete opposite – he WANTED Neji to be seme, and now Neji had the nerve – the guts – the death wish – to trace instead of feel, to tease instead of hold.

And Sasuke wasn't doing anything to stop him – in fact – Neji realized Sasuke was ENJOYING it.

_Why? _Neji wanted to ask. _Why are you acting like this? _

He was broken out of it by a tongue on his chest and shoulders. Sasuke nipped the skin over Neji's heart gently – scolding.

_Don't space out like that Neji – you'll ruin the night. _He seemed to say. _You wouldn't want to be responsible for ruining my first night back, would you? _

"Hurry," he breathed instead. "I know you want to." Neji was getting annoyed.

"Let me kiss you and I'll do it." _You've been avoiding my mouth all this time, you asshole! _Sasuke smiled at him.

"Make it the other way around, and you'll be the best." Neji sneered at him, but was still poised over Sasuke, ready to enter.

"I already AM the best." Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he shot Neji a challenging glare.

"Really? I don't believe you. Care to prove it?" Neji ground his teeth.

"With a will Sasuke – with a will."

But he didn't enter immediately – no – he made Sasuke wait for that – but what pissed him off is that it seemed Sasuke didn't really MIND. He was patient, returning Neji's touches and caresses with feather-soft, teasing ones of his own. Neji was really getting pissed. _All right Uchiha – I'm sick of you now – I'm gonna make sure it's gonna hurt! _

So Neji braced himself about Sasuke as the other wrapped his arms around the other's upper back, seemingly unaware of what his partner had in mind.

Neji – in all truth wanting Sasuke to scream – slammed into him dry, expecting at least a gasp from the Uchiha.

But Sasuke wasn't the one who ended up screaming.

As soon as Neji entered, a bolt of lightning flashed through his entire being – a bolt of utter, sheer, pure pleasure that was so intense it was painful.

Neji screamed as dots and stars appeared behind his eyes. It seemed like all the strength was drained out of his body in that one swift moment, and he slumped against Sasuke, gasping. Sasuke wasn't even breathing hard. A satisfied smirk was on his lips as his fingers traced Neji's back.

"Amazing," he commented. "It affected you completely different than what I thought. Hm… it was actually kinda funny." Neji bit his throat – hard.

"Bastard! What WAS that?" He demanded. Sasuke blinked boredly at him.

"So much pleasure that it turned into pain – what did you think it was?" Neji found the strength the lift his head and glare at Sasuke as the Uchiha's expression didn't change.

"I know THAT, damn you! I mean what was the entire THING?" Sasuke set his hands in Neji's hips and pushed, making Neji pull out of him. He gently pulled Neji to the bed by his side.

"A bedding technique – duh." Neji was tempted to hit him.

"I kinda figured that, asshole. Damn you – you used your charka to do that, didn't you?" Sasuke smiled sweetly at him.

"You found me out – you're right. I used my charka to intensify the feeling. But don't be fooled – that's damn hard to do!

"Where did you learn that?" Neji's body had a delicious tingling feeling. Sasuke shrugged.

"On my last mission, where else? It's a bedding technique used by highly skilled whores or concubines – they say that the feeling can become addictive."

"Hell ya," Neji agreed, still remembering the shock. Sasuke looked over at him and smirked.

"A bolt of pleasure so intense that it feels like dying…"

"Yes, but a sweet death." Sasuke bit back a laugh. Neji looked at him. "Could you feel it too?" Sasuke yawned.

"Yes – now THAT'S the hard part. In order for the two people's bodies to truly mingle, both sides must feel the shock. If only the seme feels it, then the uke would be destroyed from the technique's backlash." Neji stared at him.

"So you're saying you could've DIED?" Sasuke flashed him a smile.

"Don't worry! I've hade seven months to perfect this! There's no danger! You know…" he trailed off, smirking slyly and looking away, a hand loosely holding his chin. "They say that the seme's cum will get sweeter if they do it enough…" Neji hit him this time, his face beet red.

"Shut up!" Sasuke looked at him, suddenly serious.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't ENJOY it!"

"I did – I did! Just… what was with everything else? The hum, for instance?" Sasuke blinked.

"Oh, that was the Song of Arousal." He was smirking now. "It worked nicely, didn't it?" Neji looked away, flushing red again.

"And what was with the thing about not letting me kiss you? Was that part of it too?" Sasuke blinked at Neji's sulking tone and then smirked again. His fingers brushed against Neji's hip softly.

"Oh Neji, did I hurt you? Relax." He took his hand away. "It was all just to prepare you for the shock. I've found that if you did all those things, the shock is slightly intensified on it's own." Neji sighed.

"Okay, you did it. You shocked the hell out of me. Can I kiss you now?" Sasuke grinned.

"Don't be fooled by your sudden weakness Neji," he purred. "You'll find that you can still do so much more."

Those words seemed to shoot bolts of energy through Neji's body, and he had Sasuke pinned to the mattress in an instant, his lips on Sasuke's.

The way Sasuke responded was like nothing Neji had ever experienced before. Sasuke's tongue was on fire as it moved, and the sensation was painfully wonderful – it left Neji begging for more.

Sasuke gave him all he wanted.

  

It was the dark of night when they finally made it to the other place, the red light quickly fading away. They looked around.

"Is this the place?" A short one asked. Another smiled at her.

"Yes your eminence, it is. I'm sure of it." Blue eyes flashed. "The eighth celestial warrior is here."

**End of Chapter 6 – New Tricks**

**Hehehe… a little cliffy for all of you. THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT REVIEWING UNTIL THE FOURTH CHAPTER :P**

**No offense _Comecatcha_.**

**Heehee… Sasuke knows bedding techniques – AH! KAWAII! A GIRLIER SASUKE FOR ME! XD**

**And, in case you all are wondering, NO, Sasuke's mission was NOT to go jacking off with highly skilled whores or concubines. His mission WAS to take a girl's virginity, but only because if he didn't, Konoha would be in flames because of a power the girl would possess if she WERE a virgin. He just happened to meet a highly skilled whore/concubine on the way, and he copied her tricks using the Sharingan. Heehee – so perverted! He did it ALL for Neji! XD**

**Sasuke purrs! OMG – I've always wanted to hear Sasuke purr! I'm serious – I can just hear it! AH! IT SOUNDS SO CUTE! LIKE A KITTEN! XD**

**Yes, this chapter was very long. And the reason I put bedding techniques in here is that they will be important in far off chapters. Or maybe not far off… who knows? **

**By the way – just pure curiosity here – but IS there a real Song of Arousal? Like – does that really exist? Because I feel cool by making it up. XD**

**Please review – I'd love ya'll to death! But no flamers – I have a fire truck to put out those. You can't touch me with your flames of hate! – Insert evil laughter here – **

**Yes, I also know that I haven't upgraded Crystal Globe Prison in forever either – I'm too stuck to this story. When I finish THIS one, I will be all OVER that one – I'm sorry. I can't alternate between the two. I lied. GOMEN! XD**

**Bye everyone! Until next time!**

**JA NE!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	7. Lai Lai

**Sigh.**

**Man, all 'a you are so mean. No one except one person has reviewed, and it's the SEVENTH FREAKIN' CHAPTER! No fanfic writer should have to suffer through this! –sob- GOD! YA'LL ARE GONNA GIVE ME A COMPLEX! TRAUMATIC EFFECTS CITY! – sniff – **

**This chapter is mostly about Miaka and how her first day in 'Naruto' went. Her feelings, stuff like that. **

**So that pretty much means it's going to be a short chapter, but I'll try to make it as long as I can. And this chapter wasn't in the original script, so I'm pretty much writing this from the top of my head. **

**Warnings – none. There are none. All of you are sucking the peppiness of out me. Soon I'm going to be as dry and as flaky as Kankuro's hair! …if he even has any. You can't tell by his outfit in the Anime. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own them. I will never own them. …Sad…**

**Sasuke – pouts – Don't be sad DDB, you've got us.**

**Kakashi – yeah. I've got those yaoi tapes you recorded… I know a way to make you feel better…**

**- Flies to Kakashi – I love you so-sexy-teacher-Kakashi! – hugs -**

**Sasuke – blinks – Wait – you don't love me? – hurt – **

**- Rushes over to Sasuke and kisses him. – Yes! I love you too Sasuke, 'cause you're so damn cool! **

**Neji – trying to suppress jealous anger – DDB… get off Sasuke. Now.**

**- Oblivious to Neji and cuddling Sasuke – I love you so much Sasuke! I love you and Kakashi!**

**Neji – seriously angry – DDB – **

**- Speaking loudly to cut off Neji – IN FACT, SINCE I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH, I WON'T KILL OFF _NEJI_, IN MY FANFIC! **

**- Neji swallows his tongue, eyes wide. Sasuke smiles. - **

**Sasuke – thanks DDB. You're sweet. Are you feeling better now? **

**- Smiles – Yes! Thank you very much Sasuke! Both you and Kakashi! Now on with the fic!**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter Seven – Lai Lai**

Miaka seated herself on the bed with a sigh, looking around her temporary home.

"_You'll stay here until we can find someone to shack you up with." _The Hokage had told her cheerfully after Sasuke and Neji had left when they had arrived at the one-bedroom apartment. _"Don't worry – everyone in Konoha is very kind and generous – I'm sure we'll find you a place in no time!"_

_Sure, whatever. _Miaka thought. _I don't WANT to stay here – I want to get back with Tamahome and Hotohori. They must be worried sick about me. _

_But then again, Tai Yi Jun DID say I had to find the Eighth Celestial Warrior – but she never told me how. What symbol does he have? And where? _

_Ah – this is insane! I'll never find him like this! _Miaka then shook her head vigorously and hit herself on the forehead. _No – don't think like that! High spirits Miaka – high spirits! You can do this! You're the priestess of Suzaku! If there's a celestial warrior around here, then they're going to show up eventually – whether they want it or not! _She then looked at her clasped hands in thought again. _But who could it possibly be? _

A picture of Sasuke flashed through her mind, and she shook her head again.

_What? No way – I won't bother him with this! He'll just think I'm crazy and besides that, he's plain rude! I would've said something if he hadn't been the one who rescued me! _

But he DID seem powerful. Missions, casualties, spies… they all seemed like something someone powerful would be a part of.

_Besides, he certainly LOOKS powerful. With the muscles and the tan and – ARGH! _

More head bashing. _No way! Not again! TAMAHOME! **TAMAHOME!** **THAT** IS THE ONE YOU LOVE! **HE** IS THE ONE YOU'D DIE FOR! **HE** IS THE ONE WHO IS IMPORTANT TO YOU! NOT SOME RUDE GUY THAT SAVED YOU FROM CERTAIN DEATH! TAMAHOME HAS DONE THAT PLENTY OF TIMES! AND HE'S SO MUCH NICER! _

Miaka quieted once again and stood up, walking to the window and looking up at the sky. _So pretty tonight… _

"Miaka?" She looked to her right to see a small girl in pigtails floating in the air beside her, eyes bright against the dark.

"Lai Lai! So Tai Yi Jun sent you?" Lai Lai nodded.

"Yes! Tai Yi Jun said Miaka needed help!" Another Lai Lai appeared beside the other.

"So Lai Lai here to help! We come to advise!" Miaka smiled, resting her forearms on the windowsill.

"Alright then Lai Lai, advise me." The two Lai Lai smiled.

"Eighth celestial warrior IS here," the first one said.

"But Miaka must look!" The second finished.

"But look WHERE? Is he somewhere in this village?" The first Lai Lai nodded.

"Hai Miaka – he here. He just hiding. He know not of power himself! Miaka must be calm – gentle – patient. Or he retaliate. When he retaliate – bad things happen! Miaka must not let it!" Miaka nodded.

"Okay, how do I break it to him? Do you know WHERE he is exactly?" Both Lai Lai shook their heads.

"No – Tai Yi Jun not know. Warrior's powers dormant."

"Will they awaken soon?"

"Tai Yi Jun not know. All blank." Miaka sighed in frustration. _God, I hope it's soon! I need to get back! _

"How do I get back to your world?" the Lai Lai glanced at each other.

"Tai Yi Jun working. Will have solution soon."

"Will you stay with me until then?" _It kinda scares me to be alone here with no friends! I feel so out of place! _The Lai Lai shook their heads.

"Gomen Miaka – cannot. We have not enough divine power. But here is message from Tai Yi Jun." Together, they chorused –

_"From the heavens to the earth –_

"_There is one you must seek._

"_The eighth warrior – eyes of blood –_

"_With a steel forehead he keeps."_

"What does that mean?" Miaka asked. "Steel forehead?" The Lai Lai smiled.

"That it for message Miaka. Now we must go." Miaka nodded and held out her hand to the Lai Lai.

"Right – thank you for coming. I feel much better now. And please tell Tai Yi Jun and all the others that I'm fine and trying my hardest, and they needn't worry about me! And tell Tamahome that I love him!"

The Lai Lai nodded. Together, they placed their hands on hers, and in a flash of heavenly light, they were gone.

  

_Hmmm… that was strange._

The orange book's pages flipped as he read. _The Eighth Celestial Warrior… who could that be? Was that burst of light Chakra? No – it was too pure – like heaven. Those two weren't ordinary girls – they were floating in the air for goodness sake. _

A few moments passed, and another page turned. He stifled a giggle at the contents and felt himself blush. _This must be Jiraiya's best work yet…_

He looked up from the book and glanced over to the window the Hokage had asked him to guard to see the girl staring at her crossed arms, looking a little defeated. _I wonder what's going through that girl's head. Hmmm… I don't thinks she's a threat. She can't be. She's only… looks like a fifteen-year-old. And she has no Chakra whatsoever that I can sense. She's harmless. Nevertheless…_

"_Sasuke took a big risk by letting that girl into Konoha Kakashi," _Naruto had said. _"I know she looks innocent, but you can never know. Just keep an eye on her for a few days – make SURE she's okay."_

_Fine Naruto – I'll do that. But I tell ya it's a waste of time. But then again… _He looked back to his book. _I haven't been able to get a good dose of my favorite book for a while now. Sure Naruto – I'll watch the girl. But I can't help but wonder… _he looked back to Miaka.

_She told us her name – but who is she, REALLY? _

  

Miaka slumped against the windowsill, replaying the riddle in her mind. _Eyes of blood…_

She shuddered. But then she picked herself up and stared at determinedly into the night. _I can't fail. _She thought. _They're counting on me! I have to find the eighth celestial warrior! No matter what! _

But little did she know she already had.

**End of Chapter 7 – Lai Lai**

**Okay, not much going on in that chapter – but it's a really important one!**

**Heh, I feel stupid. I think this chapter just kinda gave away who the eighth warrior is. But hey – for those who figured it out – how could it be anyone else, right? **

**For anyone who doesn't know – Lai Lai are Tai Yu Jin's messengers. There are many of them and they all possess a limited amount of divine power. I'm not really acquainted all that well with the Lai Lai, but I THINK I got the way they talk down. At least I tried anyway… they talk so cute!**

**Oh, yes, now that the chapter's over, I have an announcement to make.**

**IN HONOR OF THE PUBLICATION OF CHAPTER SEVEN – THE LUCKY NUMBER – AND HER EVER-RIGHTEOUS REVIEWS IN A SEA OF NON-REVIEWERS, I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO – **

_**COMECATCHA! **_

**WOOHOO! – screams, hoots, and hollers – congratulations! **

**Her prize for being dedicated is a one request one-shot! Please send your request for the one shot via review – along with the review itself! I will try to post the one shot by Tuesday! If I get it by then!**

**But remember! It is a onetime gig! Please choose your request wisely! And sugarcoat the review – I'm sucker for that stuff! **

**Please remember to make sure if you want yaoi or smut or fluffiness or lemon-limeyness. And also remember to specify the type of sex if there will be sex. Make sure to put in what the rating should be for the one shot. **

**REMEMBER TO BE VERY SPECIFIC!**

**I have a sick sense of humor if you give me any type of leeway. **

**And yes – this is for _COMECATCHA_ ONLY!**

**Any requests made by any other, I will ignore until this story is done – and believe me, that will take a LONG TIME. **

**Again, congratulations _COMECATCHA_! **

**Until next chapter!**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA **

**DDB**


	8. Lover's Spat

**Konnichi wa! **

**Wow! That's amazing! 256 hits and only 5 reviews! …Ya'll really need to get it into gear. **

**Well, I suppose I shouldn't be TOO upset. Oneshots tend to get more reviews that chapters – I can't imagine why. (sarcastic) Ah well.**

**This chapter is just mainly to show how much Sasuke and Neji have changed. This is just mostly them talking lover's talk and being stupid, but you gotta admit, Sasuke is dead sexy/cute when he talks stupidly. **

**Disclaimer – to the music of some nursery rhythm I can't think of the name – Sasuke and Gaara and Kakashi – too damn – hot! (do da, do da!) They are all so too damn hot – oh do doo da day!**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter 8 – Lover's Spat**

In the late hours of the morning Sasuke and Neji lay side by side in each other's arms, their heartbeats easing and the powerful sensations caused by Sasuke's tricks fading away. Neji gasped against Sasuke's throat.

"You… were… amazing…" he gasped. Sasuke grinned.

"You better think that – because what you just ate up was damn fuckin' hard to do!" Neji kissed Sasuke's throat.

"Yes." Sasuke looked at him.

"You know what?"

"Hn?" Sasuke shot him a sly look.

"I just realized that I LIKE being pampered – as long as you don't tease." Neji laughed.

"I'll do whatever you want – as long as you do that purr." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Purr? What do you mean? Oh – you mean this?" He purred loudly, and Neji pushed him gently, laughing.

"Yes – that!"

"Well, I tell ya, on top of everything else, THAT was the hardest thing to learn."

"Learning how to purr?"

"Hell ya."

Neji had to laugh. His embrace around the younger ninja tightened.

"I've missed you so much." Sasuke's fingers traced intricate, mindless patterns on Neji's back.

"Yes – I've missed you too."

"So waddya wanna do today?" Sasuke pretended to think.

"Hmmm… besides having lunch with Dobe…" Sasuke had taken into the habit of making the D noticeable. "I'm pretty much free today. I'd love to stay in bed." _With you. _The two silent words were nearly screamed into Neji's skin as Sasuke's skillful fingers skimmed teasingly upon his flesh, making the older ninja shudder and laugh.

"I'd love to do that too." Sasuke heard the regret. He rolled his eyes and shifted slightly.

"But…?" Neji winced.

"I _MIGHT_ have a mission today – NOTICE THE EMPHASIS ON THE 'MIGHT'!" He added loudly when Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to snap something. "I don't know for sure yet." Sasuke snuggled closer to him, a blissful look on his face.

"You better not," he warned tiredly. "Otherwise the Dobe is dead." Neji smiled and kissed Sasuke chastely.

"You're insane Sasuke," he said jokingly, venom nowhere to be found.

"And YOU'RE not leaving this bed!"

"But Sasuke –"

"NO! I don't care if you're near starving! …We'll just eat each other." Neji laughed and bit Sasuke's collarbone gently.

"Yes – definitely insane." Sasuke smiled.

"I'm an Uchiha – it should come as no surprise."

"Yes – you being an Uchiha explains _EVERYTHING_."

"Yes – including when potholes are round, and why bread is already cut before you buy it." He said that with the straightest of faces – Neji had to laugh loud and long.

"Really?" He asked between his and Sasuke's laughter. "That really explains _EVERYTHING_?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yes! It also explains why I fell in love with someone as crazy as me." Neji caught the hidden intimacy and kissed him with a smile.

"Yeah – it's the same way for me too." With that is dissolved into comfortable silence.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I know this is gonna sound mushy, but –"

"Oh goodness Neji, you're a Hyuuga! You're ALWAYS mushy!"

"Shut up stick-in-the-ass Uchiha!"

"You're the one who brought it up mushy Hyuuga!"

"Just let me say it!"

"Okay, go ahead. …Mushy mouth."

"SASUKE!" The Uchiha's laughter sang through Neji's ears. His fingers skated over the older ninja's flesh.

"Gomen Hyuuga – gomen. Go ahead." Neji glared at him.

"No way – you say it first!"

"I don't know what you wanna say!"

"Yes you do, you liar!"

"Okay fine! I do! But no way in hell am I saying it first!"

"Well, why not?"

"You brought it up!"

"You interrupted me!"

"Okay, how about we say it at the same time?" Neji shook his head.

"You're high, aren't you?" Sasuke grinned at him.

"High as a kite baby!" Neji sighed.

"We're how old Uchiha – early twenties? C'mon, we're acting like children!"

"Don't blame me – blame my high pride. Really – same time!'" Neji shook his head again.

"Okay, fine." They breathed in, ready to speak together.

"I love you."

"I'm hungry." Neji punched Sasuke in the shoulder – hard – and stormed out of bed, yanking on his clothes with a huff.

"What – you don't wanna take a shower first?" Sasuke asked him. Neji, not even looking the Uchiha's way, opened the door to the hall. Sasuke leaped out of bed too as the door slammed shut.

He appeared in the hall behind a furious Neji a few moments later, dressed in pants and shirtless.

"Oi, Neji?" Neji ignored him, still striding angrily down the hall. Sasuke ran to him, setting a hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder. "Neji –" The older slapped his hand away.

"You're a bastard Uchiha!" He snapped, eyes ablaze. Sasuke blinked at his back as he whirled and continued to walk, his brown hair cascading down his shoulders. He sighed.

"Neji…"

The one in question made his way into the kitchen, trying with all his might not to crush the coffee maker.

"What are you doing Neji-kun?" Sasuke asked him from the doorway, his back resting on the wood with arms crossed. "You don't even like coffee." Neji twitched as he realized Sasuke was right, and the only reason he was making coffee was because he always made it for Sasuke while he fixed breakfast.

_Damn the morning routine. _

Angry with himself, he left the coffee maker to burn. Sasuke blinked at him. He sighed heavily.

"Kami-sama Neji…"

Arms encircled the Hyuuga's waist, caressing the skin of the older ninja's stomach and burying his face in the dark brown hair.

"Get off me Uchiha," Neji snarled. Sasuke rubbed his forehead into Neji's collarbone.

"Gomen Neji." His voice was soft. Neji froze. "Aishiteru."

Neji bowed his head. Sasuke pulled the hair from the back of Neji's neck and slung his thick hair over his shoulder, kissing the nape of the older one's neck.

"Sasuke…"

"You were mad just for that little joke?" He smiled and licked Neji's earlobe hungrily. "You're such a girl sometimes Neji." Anger flared behind the white eyes again. Neji whirled.

"I'm not the one who learned bedding techniques –" Sasuke cut him off with his lips, the smell and taste of darkness and blood and strength washing over the older ninja. A tongue begged for entrance, and Neji – after nibbling Sasuke's bottom lip teasingly – making him wait as punishment – granted it.

Neji's taste – one of rain and song and thunder – flooded through Sasuke's soul – and it became insanely deep in a mere moment.

_God, I've missed this. _Sasuke thought vaguely, his mind becoming cloudy as Neji wrapped his arms around him, mercilessly crushing the younger ninja against him.

It was still sweet – unbelievably, incredibly sweet – and fire continually burst in their souls – but something – in Neji's eyes – was missing.

Now – don't give him wrong – kissing Sasuke was a wonderful experience – heaven even – but it was nothing compared to what the young ANBU ninja treated him to the night before – where his tongue was of flame and every flick or caress made Neji shudder and set his skin on fire and his mouth ablaze. He needed to feel that again – the fiery pleasure that was so intense it sent him blazing with pain – pain that he yearned for – that he _ACHED_ for.

They separated, both panting heavily.

Neji kissed the corners of Sasuke's mouth, hands on the other's shoulders. Sasuke smirked and kissed the base of Neji's jaw line.

"Sorry Hyuuga," he said breathlessly, knowing what the other wanted. "But you'll have to wait – any type of enhancing technique is useless in the daytime." Neji drew away, leaning against the counter as Sasuke turned to the fridge.

"And why is that?" Sasuke shot him a sly look before his head disappeared behind the door of the fridge.

"Why do you think? Who's crazy enough to have sex in the DAYTIME?" Neji thought back to the day before, when it was only two o'clock in the afternoon when they had lain in each other's arms, ignoring lunch and dinner entirely.

"Us," he replied simply. A crack of tried-to-hold-in-the-laugh-but-failed air was heard from behind the door of the fridge, and then a laugh as Sasuke reappeared, ingredients in hand.

"Well, we don't count," he said with a grin. "Everyone knows WE'RE marginally insane, so the thought of us having sex in the day should come as no surprise!" He began laughing. Neji rolled his eyes to the ceiling, fighting down senseless giggling.

"God, I've missed you," he managed to say. Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, I lost," he said simply. Neji blinked.

"You lost?" He asked. Sasuke nodded and sat on the table, elbows on his thighs.

"Yeah – ya see – it was a bet between me and my subconscious – you see, the bet was that after I use the bedding techniques, the first mushy thing that would come out of your mouth would be begging me for more. I lost, it won." Neji merely looked at him.

"And…?" Sasuke shrugged.

"And the deal was that… since I lost…" He shrugged again. "I could let you be seme for a couple more days." His face was blank. Neji laughed and went forward, kissing Sasuke's neck and wrapping his arms around the other from behind. The other pushed him away playfully.

"Let me work or go get some Ramen, you leechy Hyuuga!" He exclaimed, laughing. Neji pressed closer and nuzzled his neck, ignoring Sasuke's threat. Sasuke sighed and leaned back into Neji's embrace, ignoring his growling stomach.

"Ugh – fine, you stubborn Hyuuga – we'll go eat out." Sasuke murmured as he relaxed in Neji's hold. His gaze drifted to the clock. He paled.

"Uh, Neji?" He asked.

"Hn?" Neji's face was still buried in the crook of Sasuke's neck. When he felt Sasuke stiffen, he looked up, following Sasuke's gaze to the clock.

It was 12:05.

"GYAH! THE DOBE'S GONNA **_KILL_** ME!"

**End of Chapter 8 – Lover's Spat **

**…Tsk, okay, really not much going on in this chapter besides a lot of humor and mindless ramblings, but this was just to give you a little more insight of who Sasuke really is and how he and Neji perceive each other. As you can plainly see, they're used to each other's behavior and they both love each other a lot. Love is love – even between men. **

**As you can see, both Sasuke and Neji have feminine qualities… Sasuke more than Neji. But Neji can get upset over something small just like a girl can! Sasuke has the opposite, sometimes-annoying habit of letting things slide. They're a lot alike, but yet on some things they're exactly the opposite – they're perfect for each other! **

**By the way, I'm going to be posting a series of oneshots featuring Sasuke and all his different pairings… tomorrow I believe. It'll be called Selling Out. Look for it tomorrow really late at night, okay? I'll take requests for the drabbles, but nothing absurd. I won't do Anko, Lee, Gai, Choji, Iruka, Asuma, or Kurenai as Sasuke's pairings! Those are just wrong! **

**Review the story please! **

**Ja ne! **

**DancingDragonBlaze **

**AKA **

**DDB**


	9. Kidnapping the Changed

**Konnichi wa!**

**Wow! 308 hits and only 6 reviews! Man, ya'll are lame! XD**

**Well, I was looking at my stats today and I have found another that has placed me on their esteemed alert list – **

**_Jhoopie _– thank you very much! But to truly gain my love, you can't just put me on your wonderful list – please review! That makes it all worthwhile! **

**I'll tell you guys again – I have a new set of oneshots – SELLING OUT – only one oneshot, but I'm working on the second. They have to deal with the different Sasuke pairings. Please check it out if you want, and don't forget to review. **

**WARNING! CHLOROFORM IN THIS CHAPTER! HIGHLY EFFECTIVE CHLOROFORM! AH!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter – a bit of mushiness, but that's okay, I make up for it. It's also kinda short - but bear with me, okay?**

**Disclaimer – Sasuke and Gaara and Kakashi… too sexy, too cool, and too damn hot – why must I keep repeating myself? GAH! YOU AND YOUR COPYRIGHT POLICIES ARE GOING TO GIVE ME BRAIN DAMAGE! **

**Ahem! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter 9 – Kidnapping the Changed**

Sasuke burst through the door to Ichiraku's, his hand wrapped around his not-yet-put-up-ponytail.

"Sorry Naruto!" He gasped, knowing that even though he was Hokage and the ANBU ninja was late, Naruto would still be there. (Naruto loved him like that.) People looked up at his loud entrance, and murmurs of his name swept through the stand.

"Ohayo bastard!" A cheerful voice called from Sasuke's right. He looked around, and sighed with relief.

"Hey Dobe – sorry I'm late!" Naruto laughed.

"That's fine teme! You were caught up with Neji – I understand! In fact…" the blonde's smile widened. "I only get here a few minutes ago too. You want me to braid that for you?" He offered as Sasuke sat down, his fingers running through the hair he had pulled over his shoulder absentmindedly. He blinked.

"What? Oh!" He understood, and then shrugged. "Whatever – if you want." Naruto nodded and motioned Sasuke to turn. He complied, and Naruto gently pulled Sasuke's hair from his shoulder, running his fingers through the silk.

"It's still a little damp," he commented. "You sure you want me to braid it like this? It can get awfully wavy." Sasuke shrugged.

"Go ahead – I can just steal Neji's straightener later. (_CRACK - yes, NEJI HAS A STRAIGHTENER! XD) _And I didn't want you to cause a scene about me being late – what can I say?" _Even though I was late anyway… _

"Ribbon," Naruto ordered gently. Sasuke sighed and rummaged through his pocket, pulling out the long line of midnight blue and handing it over his shoulder to Naruto without looking back.

"Why must you call it that?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto shrugged.

"Because that's what it is." Sasuke shot a look over his shoulder.

"Don't call it that – that makes me sound so girlish!" Naruto grinned and playfully pulled at Sasuke's black hair.

"But Sasuke-hime, you ARE girlish!" Sasuke leaned back and tried to elbow Naruto in the stomach.

"Dobe! Don't call me that!" He snapped. Naruto grinned.

"You really need to learn how to braid your own hair," he commented as Sasuke ordered the food. The other shrugged.

"I tried. Failed miserably," he replied. Naruto's eyes gained a knowing sparkle.

"You just like people playing with you hair, that's all." Sasuke began to protest, but Naruto reached up and ran his nails along Sasuke's scalp gently. The other instantly relaxed, sighing contently.

"Cheater," he muttered good-humoredly. Naruto laughed as he tied the braid with the rubber band.

"You're too easy to please," he said as the food arrived. Sasuke laughed, remembering how frustrated Neji had gotten one night when Sasuke was pissed because the younger ninja's body had refused to become aroused.

"Not really."

"So tell me about the mission."

"Well, the hell started when…"

  

"Ne-chan, I'm home!"(_Neji's petname - he hates it! XD_) Sasuke's voice rang through the huge apartment as he opened the front door, his arms full of groceries.

No answer. Sasuke blinked and locked the door, setting the bags on the table.

Neji's Chakra signature wasn't in the house.

"Hm… wonder where he is," Sasuke mused out loud. He spotted the paper on the counter.

_Hey Sasuke._

_Look, don't kill anyone okay? But I have a quick mission to do – eight hours, A-rank. I'll be back before you know it. _

_I love you. _

_Neji _

Sasuke couldn't help but grin. _He was probably blushing like crazy when he wrote that! The three little words! THREE LITTLE WORDS! AH! _He thought ecstatically, holding the not up to hide his maniacal grin. He sighed. _Well, that's okay. I can wait. He'll be back before the day's over. _He began to unpack the groceries.

He was putting the Juicy Juice in the fridge when something on the bookcase caught his eye. Blinking, Sasuke straightened and walked out of the kitchen, crossing the tiled entrance hall and emerging in the living room.

A picture frame's tail was facing the ceiling on the 'photo shelf', the glass resting on the wood of the shelf.

_It wasn't like that when I left…_

He raised his hand and lifted the photo, looking at it.

It was a picture taken three years after he had come back to Konoha, when his cold personality had finally melted to reveal the warm, playful person that he really was.

Sasuke smiled as he looked at the picture, remembering the day it was taken. It was the third year anniversary of his return, and team seven had decided to take the day off.

Naruto – having become Hokage before the picture was taken and having the day off – by force and persuasion and threats to his staff – was on the bottom. Sasuke was in the middle and Sakura and Kakashi on either side.

Naruto was trying to look cool, but it was slightly ruined when you took into account that his cheeks were being pulled and stretched to the side, making his mouth open and huge by a grinning Sasuke, who was above him, and the blonde's eyes were shooting spitfire upwards in the Sharingan user's direction.

Sakura was leaning over Sasuke's shoulder, smiling at the camera with green eyes flashing happily, and Kakashi was using Sasuke's shoulder as an arm rest, making the peace sign with that hand and his perverted orange book in the other, the wrist of that hand on his hip. He was looking at the camera, but one thing was different about the jounin.

His mask was off. It had been off for two years and counting when the picture was taken – all thanks to the combined powers of a cheerful Sasuke and a determined Naruto.

Sasuke's smile widened and he set the picture back down. He closed his eyes for a minute, thinking back to when he had left.

_I was so stupid back then…_

But at the same time, his leaving made a bunch of positive things happen. Sakura was a brilliant medic with super strength. Naruto was able to gain Konoha's respect, even before becoming Hokage. Kakashi was finally able to get over his tragic past and stop hiding behind shields of cloth. Neji and Hinata finally became as close as brother and sister. The differences between the branch and the main houses of the Hyuuga clan were put to rest. Sakura found the love of her life in Lee after she had given up on Sasuke. Gaara was able to suppress the one-tailed raccoon dog, and was finally able to have friends. The entire Lightning Country became an ally with the Fire Country. Sasuke was finally able to overcome the darkness inside of himself, which was probably the hardest thing for Sasuke to allow to happen – even harder than what Orochimaru had put him through…

Tears of something mushy and unexplainable made Sasuke's chest swell, and he breathed in deeply to rid himself of the feeling.

When he opened his eyes again, something flashed in the light, and the black orbs narrowed. He raised a hand and plucked something thin from in front of the picture.

It was a blonde hair.

"Blonde hair?" He mused aloud. He looked up in thought. "Dobe?" _No, it can't be. _He thought. _Dobe's hair is yellow – this is gold! Besides, why on earth would he come to my house? _

"What the hell…?" He asked the empty room.

The floor behind him moved gently as a person stood behind him, and he whirled, ready to fight.

A black-covered hand slammed into his mouth, and he felt a moist towel press into his mouth and nose. He realized what it was and fought against breathing. _Chloroform! _

He struggled, trying to aim punches at – whatever was attacking him – trying to strike out with a Chidori – but something covered his eyes, and he felt something strange flow inside his body, something unclean.

_What the hell?_

A hand found his throat and squeezed, making him gasp when the hand found the power to crack his windpipe.

_AH! DAMMIT, WHY CAN'T I MOVE?_

One part of his mind screamed for Neji, but the greater part refused to. _He's on a mission – I can't! I might put him in danger! _

"Greetings, eighth celestial warrior," a deep, husky voice breathed in his ear as the chloroform began to take effect, and Sasuke felt his strength waning.

_NO – DAMMIT – **NO**! _

Blackness washed over Sasuke's mind.

**End of Chapter 9 – Kidnapping the Changed**

**Heehee – a little cliffy – God, I love those! **

**But really, did you have any doubt on who the warrior was? Huh – NO! NEVER! XD**

**And yes, Sasuke likes Juicy Juice. If I like it then he's GOTTA like it! **

**And I know, Chloroform is cheap and typically overrated, but I thought it would be the easiest way for Sasuke to get kidnapped without revealing who kidnapped him. It's so much funner this way! XD But that'll be the only time I use it, so you won't have to worry about it anymore! And yes, it was short, but I already warned you about that, so you can't hurt me! HA! **

**That's that! I'd love it if you reviewed! Review or the genetically altered penguins will come and eat you alive! **

**Until next time! **

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA DDB**


	10. Enter the Soldiers

**Konnichi wa!**

**Sniff… only eight reviews… I am so sad. C'mon – I've had over 359 hits! I should have gotten at least one hundred reviews! And all of THOSE from the FIRST CHAPTER! GAH! You guys are KILLING ME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, BEGGING ON HANDS AND KNEES HERE – _REVIEW_!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto! I do own Sasuke and Gaara and Kakashi though – all of them are so stupid if you know what to bribe them with – they completely fell for my trap! And since Masashi is locked far down below the ground in the iciest dungeon I could fine – PS, you didn't hear that – I doubt ANYONE will be coming to their rescue! - insert evil laughter here - **

**But don't worry! Their stay is pleasant! No mental or physical torture. Only hot and horny torture – CRACK! – anyway, read and review please! Otherwise my muse will shrivel up and die and I'll sue! And _Comecatcha _will kill you all!**

**Ahem! Read and Enjoy! …AND REVIEW!**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter 10 – Enter the Soldiers**

Neji emerged in his apartment in the dead of night, tired and looking forward to holding Sasuke in his arms. He pulled off his ANBU arm plates.

"Sasuke, I'm home," he called out of habit.

No answer.

Neji looked up. "Sasuke?"

Silence. That was strange. Usually when Neji's Chakra signature appeared in the house, Sasuke would be in sight instantly – even if he had been asleep. Even if he had been in the shower, when he would emerge with a towel around his waist and his wet hair clinging to his handsome body, a sight that Neji enjoyed immensely. That's why he would often try to come home when the Uchiha WAS taking a shower, taking blind guesses. (But of course, he would never tell Sasuke that - knowing the Uchiha, he'd probably burst out laughing and start walking around in nothing but a towel for a few days after that just to see Neji blush.) Come to think of it, unless Sasuke was on a mission, he would be seen waiting for Neji to the side after he exited the Hokage Tower, one sandwich in his hand while the other being shoved thoughtfully into his mouth.

Neji spread his senses. Sasuke wasn't in the house, and Naruto hadn't told the Hyuuga that the other had a mission. In fact, Sasuke had been give two weeks off.

"Sasuke…" he breathed. "Where are you?"

  

Neji burst into Naruto's apartment at two o'clock in the morning – four hours after Sasuke had vanished.

"Naruto!" He cried. The blonde was up in an instant.

"Neji? What is it?" Neji was panting hard, having sped through nearly the entire village, searching for the powerful blue flame of Sasuke's Chakra.

"Sasuke's missing!" The azure eyes went wide.

"What?" He took hold of Neji's shoulders.

"He's gone!" Neji was close to shouting now. "I've been looking for him for nearly four hours! His Chakra signature is nowhere!" Naruto pulled on his clothes.

"Okay, we'll cover more ground if we search together! Let's go! You can tell me the details on the way out!"

  

"This is bad!" Neji gasped seven hours after Sasuke's disappearance, out of breath and damned tired. "Where on earth could he be? We've searched the entire village at least three damn times! Where IS he?"

Shikamaru shook his head, having been woken up to help.

"Well, he could be classified as a missing-nin –"

"NO! I refuse to believe that! He promised he wouldn't leave again! He SWORE!" It wasn't Neji who had shouted, but Naruto, who was riddled with worry.

"Besides, the law is if they're gone for 24 hours – not 7," Neji added, forcing himself to think calmly. Naruto and Shikamaru nodded, and Naruto wiped the sweat from his upper lip.

"Right Neji," he gasped. "The bastard's got 17 hours – if he doesn't show up…" he shook his head. "Then there will be hell to pay."

  

Sasuke woke up slowly, tired and sore with something soft and padded at his back. His throat was scratched and raw, and his mouth tasted of smoke.

He opened his eyes wearily.

Something like a tent canvas surrounded him, and a plush mat was pressed at his back, soaking in his body heat. Two torches lit the elaborate stretch of blue sheet.

With a grunt, he sat up, every inch sore. Vaguely he realized that he could barely move his fingers - much less lift even his arm. It was like two-ton weights were strapped to every joint in his fingers and wrists. The same with his legs.

_Ah…_

"So you're awake." Sasuke's head spun.

A man with elaborate gold, indigo, and black face painting stood at the door, his hands hidden in the sleeves of a long, dark blue kimono. Long feathers seemed to grow out of the top of his head, and his jet-black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, stretching down his back. It was nearly as long as Sasuke's hair. Sasuke merely looked at him. _That's a guy, right…? _

"I must admit, I never expected it to be a CHILD, much less a GIRL." You could see the two invisible arrows stabbing Sasuke in the head as he stared at the other, twitching.

"EXCUSE ME!" He exclaimed. "I wouldn't be talkin – a girl? What's with the fuckin' OUTFIT?" The other twitched.

"Watch your mouth child! You know nothing about my clothing!"

"I know that you can't possibly be straight!" _Neither am I, but STILL! _The other stiffened.

"You insolent little child! How dare –"

"You didn't tell me our friend was awake, Tomo." A cool voice flooded through the tent, cutting Tomo off. He turned and bowed.

"My apologies, Nakago," he murmured. Sasuke wished he could stand up as the second man appeared.

Gold hair was the first thing Sasuke saw. After that the lean, armored body, the sword at his side, the cape draping over one shoulder, hiding the arm… And then the cold blue eyes that radiated false warmth. Something clicked inside Sasuke's head as the torchlight flashed. _Gold hair…_

"YOU!" He exclaimed. "You're the one who was in my apartment!" Nakago did a mocking half-bow.

"My apologies. My name is Nakago. The man you met is Tomo." He nodded to the other before looking back to Sasuke. "We are celestial warriors of Sieryu." Sasuke blinked.

"What the fuck is a celestial warrior?" He asked.

"Celestial warriors are the reincarnated stars that the beast-gods protect," replied a female voice. A woman in armor similar to Nakago's with slanted eyes entered the tent. "There are four beast-gods – Sieryu, Suzaku, Byakkou, and Genbu. They guard over seven constellations – in total, 28."

"Very good Soi," Nakago said. She nodded to him. Sasuke blinked. Tomo glared at him.

"Are you sure it's a man, Nakago?" He asked. "It looks absurdly like a girl."

Sasuke got stabbed again.

"Look who's talkin! You bedamned cross-dresser!" He snapped. _Thank God **I** don't dress like that! At least I'M not so obvious! _(Crack - or so he THINKS!) Tomo twitched.

"You little –"

"Yes, Tomo, I'm sure he's a male – Soi made certain of that." Sasuke's eyes widened._ What the fuck does THAT mean? _Nakago walked over to him, and Sasuke wished his limbs weren't seemingly made out of lead. He hissed in frustration. _It's like all the energy was sucked outta me… _

Before he knew it, blue eyes were staring into his black ones, surveying him intently. Sasuke kept his emotions under control, keeping his eyes blank.

"Well, well, well, isn't your hair long?" Nakago asked him. "Longer than Soi's, I believe – and that's extremely hard to do." Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he stayed silent. Nakago asked him another question after a moment.

"Now, what's your name?" Sasuke turned his head slightly, glaring at Nakago and fighting down the Sharingan.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" He snapped. Nakago chuckled, an icy sound that reminded Sasuke all too much of Orochimaru, making him hate the blonde even more.

"Very well then, don't tell us your name – we'll find out eventually." Sasuke didn't like the fact he couldn't move from the spot on the floor on his knees. Slowly, Nakago reached up to touch Sasuke's neck - or choke it, Sasuke had no idea.

Sasuke forced his arm to react and gripped Nakago's wrist, trying with all his might to crush the bones beneath the skin.

But even if the movements were there, the strength wasn't, and Nakago broke the hold easily. He stood, staring down at Sasuke, who glared defiantly back.

"So you can STILL move…" he mused quietly.

Swiftly, he whirled and went to the tent's door, vanishing from sight. Soi and Tomo did the same, leaving Sasuke immobile and sitting on numb legs. Looking up, he thought of Neji.

_Ah – Neji, I'm sorry… _

**End of Chapter 10 – Enter the Soldiers**

**Okay, maybe I answered a few questions regarding Miaka and her story with the Celestial Warriors in this chapter… I hope. **

**Heehee – Tomo is a bastard – I swear! And yes, he IS gay, but only because Watase made him that way! (The writer of Fishigi Yugi). He likes Nakago! – crack! – but, ah, I guess I can understand. Nakago is fuckin' cute! But not as cute as Sasuke. At least Sasuke – in the Anime – is in my age group. I love them all.**

**Sorry it's so short. But deal with it, 'm kay? There are longer chapters to make up for this one.**

**Questions, comments, praises, anything you want – except flamers – you may send – PLEASE SEND! Let my review numbers SOAR!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Until next time!**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA **

**DDB**


	11. Knowledgeless and Lustfulness

**Konnichi wa!**

**C'mon people! I really want you to review! I want to know what you guys think! Questions, comments, concerns – ANYTHING! JUST TELL ME!**

**Except flamers. **

…**That would really suck if everyone wanted to send me flamers and the reason I'm not getting any reviews is because they would all be flamers… - sweatdrop – **

**  
WARNING – BEGINNING OF ATTEMPTED YAOI RAPE AT END OF CHAPTER! **

**ANOTHER WARNING – NAKAGO IS A SEXY PERVERT!**

…**Dammit. Why are all the sexy people perverts? They planned it this way! Damn them!**

**NEWAY! NEWS! NEWS! NEWS!**

**I have a new story! It's called Treacherous Heart, and it is also for Naruto! It is a KakaSasu, OroSasu, KabuSasu, and pretty much any Sound pairing with Sasuke as uke. RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND A HELL OF A LOT OF CURSING! Please read it and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer (How it's a disclaimer, I have no idea) – **

**Sasuke – Oh God, she's going to mention the thing with my name – I just know it.**

**DDB – blinks – What? What're you talking about? Thing with your name? – brightens – OH! I REMEMBER! SAS-_UKE_!**

**Sasuke – sighs – Dammit. **

**Itachi – Haha. Foolish little brother. **

**DDB – turns to Itachi – And I remember YOURS TOO! _IT-_ACHI! UKE-CHAN AND SHMAN-CHAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Sasuke and Itachi look at each other. **

**Sasuke – can we kill her?**

**Itachi – scratches chin evilly – I think that would be extremely wise.**

**Kakashi – cough, cough – I heard that you two.**

**The siblings pale. – Kakashi? You're on HER side?**

**DDB – Well, of course he is! I gave him all that Yaoi and make-out films at the very beginning of the story! (Chapter 4 to be precise) REMEMBER?**

**Sasuke does – Dammit. **

**Itachi grins – Foolish little brother.**

**Kisame – HEY ITCHY-CHAN!**

**Sasuke bursts out laughing – ITCHY-CHAN? What on earth, Itachi?**

**Itachi – Kisame, I thought I told you not to call me that.**

**Kisame – Sorry! I forgot! So, DDB, what was it you called me for?**

**Itachi pales as he realizes. DDB grins maniacally. **

**DDB – Oh, I think you know perfectly well, Kissy-chan. Kakashi – ROLL 'EM!**

**Itachi – Oh God.**

**Sasuke – HEHEHEHEHEH. Foolish older brother!**

**Itachi – HEY! STUPID YOUNGER BROTHER! DON'T CRAMP MY STYLE!**

**DDB – muttering to self – Oh goodness, how many times do we have to go through this? BREAK IT UP SIBLINGS! BREAK IT UP! **

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter 11 – Knowledge-less and Lustfulness**

"_Can you see it?" _

_The question was gentle, wondering. _

See what?

"_Him."_

_No, she couldn't see him. But she knew whom the other was talking about. HIM with his black as night hair. HIM with his dark black eyes. HIM with the body that screamed power, even if it didn't show it. _

Yes. HIM…

  

"Hyuuga-sama?"

Neji looked away from Shikamaru, seeing a familiar girl with Kakashi by her side.

"You…?"

"Yuki Miaka."

"Ah – yes – Yuki-san. What're you doing here? It's late." Kakashi had an amused smile on his face.

"Well, THAT'S the entertaining part. Only ten minutes ago she opened her window and screamed for me. I didn't even tell her I was there." Miaka blushed embarrassingly at Neji's stare.

"Well, I kind of… sensed it. I knew you could help me, so I shouted." She then looked to Neji. "And I knew you could help me too, so I came."

"Kakashi…"

"Hey, she was very persuasive."

"Ugh – fine. I'm in the middle of something important, but all right Yuki-san, what do you need?" Miaka's voice was quiet.

"Is Uchiha-sama missing?"

Neji was upon her in an instant, gripping her shoulders.

"You mean you know something about where he's gone? TALK." Miaka gulped, and Kakashi gently patted Neji's arm, reminding him to release her. The Byakugan user's desperation wasn't something to laugh at.

_He must really care for Uchiha-sama…_

"N-no! I don't! I was just wondering…" Neji was skeptical. Even though he was in near panic, he didn't earn the nickname Clearest-Thinker-in-Times-of-Scared-Shitless-Panic-and-Peril (courtesy of Kiba) in the group for nothing.

"How? How could you possibly WONDER something like this?"

"I had a dream…"

"A dream? You really think a DREAM could help us?"

"Calm down Neji. There have been seers before."

"But Lord Hokage…"

"Relax Neji. Let us hear what she has to say." Why Naruto was putting his faith into a girl that had just popped up two days before, he didn't know. Looking at the girl named Yuki Miaka though, filled him with some unnatural certainty that she could help them – help them find Sasuke.

_Like she is somehow linked to him. _Then another, out of place thought.

_CRACK! DON'T LET NEJI HEAR THAT! HE'D KILL THE GIRL! _

"Start at the beginning," he said, face straight. "Tell us where you think he might be." Miaka closed her eyes, lacing her hands together. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Naruto this is stupid –"

"Hush Neji," Kakashi commanded softly. Neji shot him a very Sasuke-like glare, but said nothing.

Miaka let the power of the priestess flow through her, mentally reaching out for Sasuke.

_Knowing how destiny works, he is the one. I can only hope. _

"How do you usually identify him without sight?" She asked crisply, the question extremely unlike her.

"A bright blue flame in the mind's eye," Neji answered stiffly. "But there's no way you'll be able to see it – only ninja can."

_Only lovers can. _

Kakashi grinned at the hidden words. _Oh Hyuuga, don't tell me you're getting JEALOUS._

_Jealous that someone else is looking for his lover – that someone that can't even call Sasuke by his name might have the capabilities needed to help us find Sasuke – something that his lover doesn't have._ Shikamaru thought. He sighed. _So troublesome…_

Miaka stretched her senses, praying. _Please Suzaku – please Tai Yi Jun – please let me find him. _

Her reach traveled through outside the walls of Konoha, through the forest, miles away.

A searing hot flame reached her senses – not blue – not cold – but bright. Bright, fiery red burning with intensity greater than anything she had ever felt.

_Oh God…_

She opened her eyes and slumped, gasping. She would have fallen if Kakashi hadn't caught her, supporting her by the armpits.

"Oh dear – are you alright?" He asked mildly. Miaka forced herself to breathe deeply. Neji took a step forward.

"Well? What did you see? If anything?" Miaka managed to stand on her own. She shook her head, the powerful sensation of being burned alive fading into nothing, leaving her with nothing.

"I don't… remember…"

"**_WHAT?_**" She shuddered in fear at Neji's bellow, and Naruto quickly got between him and Miaka.

"Calm down Neji – something obviously happened."

"Yes, but it doesn't matter what it was if the stupid girl can't remember it!" Miaka visibly flinched, and Kakashi set a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Calm DOWN Neji – at least she tried." Neji glared at Kakashi and then at Miaka, his eyes pulsing angrily with the Byakugon.

"I TOLD you this was a waste of time," he hissed, before turning and leaping away. Naruto sighed sadly and turned to Miaka.

"Please don't take offense. He's incredibly worried. He and Sasuke's bond goes deep within them. If something were to happen to Sasuke, I'm sure Neji would die." Miaka nodded. _Yes. If something happened to Tamahome, I'd die too. _

"All of us are worried," Kakashi added. "Sasuke has changed a lot – he's affected us all ever since he came back, one way or another." There was silence at this. Miaka blinked, confused.

_Came back from what…?_

  

_Heat. Burning, searing, flaming heat. It scorched his body – his insides – ruthlessly. Every pore was set ablaze with the inward war raging inside of him. _

_He felt his body fighting back – he willed it to succeed._

_Slowly, ever so slowly, he felt the heat receding, leaving him sweating and gasping and burned, but alive. _

God…

  

"It's been 24 fucking hours!" Neji's voice was tired and strained, yet still found the energy to be close to hysteria. "For the last time Hokage-sama – let me look for him!" Naruto sighed heavily.

"I'm doing all I can, Neji. But you need Kakashi for this mission – he has the greatest range." He looked up to Neji, who was pacing the office in worry.

"Then let me go ahead of him! Shikamaru and Kiba are ready to go!"

"They need to be cleared first."

"DAMMIT!" Neji slammed his fist into the coffee table, cracking it in two. Naruto blinked in surprise. The Hyuuga was sure changing. Before Sasuke came back Neji would never dream of showing such angry force. _God. That blasted Uchiha is affecting all of us…_

"Please Naruto." Neji sat heavily on the couch, head down and muscles tense. "Just please let me go to him."

Silence stretched as Naruto merely surveyed Neji for a moment, watching the shoulders tense and relax and watching them tremble. He knew what Neji was feeling. He knew how it felt to lose someone – how it hurt so dearly to think they were in trouble – or dead or in pain – and you weren't there to share it with them – you weren't there to offer support or save them – you couldn't do anything except sit and wait. It was tearing Neji apart. He took a deep breath.

"Kakashi should be available in an hour," he said quietly. "I'll send him on after you – go."

Neji raised his head and merely looked at him.

"Wha…?" Naruto inclined his head and looked at him. Neji's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh God – Hokage-sama!"

"But one thing Neji." Neji blinked. Naruto surveyed him. "Be careful. If anything happened to you, Sasuke would skin me alive." Neji nodded and bowed.

"Thank you Naruto. We'll depart immediately."

"I'm giving you two days Neji – that's all the time I can give."

"Yes Hokage-sama – thank you." With that, he was gone. Naruto sighed after a moment.

"Aye, Kami-sama," he breathed. "Don't make me regret this."

  

Sasuke awoke to a cool towel bathing his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes.

A blonde girl no older than sixteen was at his side, wiping his forehead. Worried eyes looked down at him.

"Oh – you're awake!" He pushed himself up groggily, his head throbbing. The girl clucked her tongue and shook her head. "I don't know what Nakago did to you, but as soon as he left this tent, you passed out with a fever! But you're incredibly strong – you broke the fever in the first two hours! You've been sleeping it off now." Sasuke shook his head gingerly to clear it. Slowly, he looked at the girl again. Her clothes were strange, but they looked oddly familiar…

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice coming out hoarse. She smiled at him.

"I am Yui. I am the priestess of Sieryu." Sasuke blinked at her. _Is that why I didn't kill her on sight? _

"Your eminence?" The blonde looked towards the tent flap. The other girl was there again.

"Ah! Soi! What is it?" Soi looked at Sasuke.

"Your eminence, Nakago wishes to hold private conference with the newcomer, if that's possible." Yui blinked.

"But he just woke up – he's still recovering."

"I'm fine!" Sasuke snapped before he could stop himself. Yui glanced at him, a little hurt in her eyes. Sasuke ignored it.

_Damn chick…_

"Well, alright then. If you say so – that's fine Soi." She looked back to Sasuke and gave him a smile, raising her hand to brush the bangs out of his face, touching his cheek softly. His skin tingled at her touch. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

With that she was gone. Soi left, only to be replaced by Nakago. He smiled down at Sasuke, where he rested on the floor. Sasuke glared at him, thoroughly wishing looks could kill. Nakago knelt down until he was eye-level with the other. He smirked as Sasuke glared.

"Still can't move?" He asked him sweetly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he stayed silent. Nakago's eyes also narrowed in response. "Oh, you're mute too?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed further, and he looked away, disgusted.

"Go to hell, asshole," he snapped. Nakago's eyes turned sharp.

"Watch your tongue." He lunged forward and latched one of his hands onto the throat right underneath Sasuke's jaw, the force making him fall back.

_What the fuck?_

His back slammed onto the thin padding that was serving as his bed, making him close his eyes with a grunt.

In that mere moment of blindness, warm lips were on his and a tongue was forcing its way into his mouth. His eyes snapped open and he stiffened.

Nakago's nose brushed against his cheek, and his free hand pinned Sasuke's wrists over his head, the other hand roaming freely down the Uchiha's chest and sides.

_**WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?**_

With a gasp, Sasuke jerked his head away, but Nakago caught his lips again and crushed against them punishingly, biting down on the flesh. Sasuke winced. Damn, those teeth were sharp!

Sasuke managed to pull away again.

"Get off me! What the fuck do you think you're doing, you pervert?" He yelled. Nakago smiled coldly, setting a restraining, warning hand on Sasuke's throat, feeling the frantic beating underneath his fingers. _Such soft skin…_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Language, child, language. And forgive me – but I can't seem to resist," he said smoothly, his eyes holding no trace of regret at all. In fact – to Sasuke's anger – he realized the blonde bastard was ENJOYING this. _Sure – like HELL you can't resist! _

Nakago's tongue snaked out to caress Sasuke's throat. The Uchiha shuddered at the heat. "You're gorgeous – perhaps even more beautiful than Soi. How strange for a man…" _Oh yeah, YOU'RE one to talk! Blonde bastard! _He eyed Sasuke hungrily, and the Uchiha suppressed a shudder.

"I want to know you," the blonde said dangerously, his tone telling Sasuke that he meant deadly business. "ALL of you."

_Oh God…_

**End of Chapter 11 - Knowledge-less and Lustfulness **

**Hehehe – a little cliffy for all of you.**

**Yes, the chapter title is quite abnormal, and no, Knowledge-less is not a word. **

**Hmmm… So Miaka finally got some spotlight on her. Hmmm, I'm excited. **

**And yes, Sasuke can't move. His body has no strength and his Chakra won't respond to him. So to put it bluntly – he's helpless. And he's kicking himself in the ass for it. Sniff… poor Sasuke. **

**ANYWAY! Please read and review! I hoped you enjoyed it! AND REALLY! I MEAN IT! REVIEW!**

**Until next time! Uke-chan and Shman-chan love you!**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA **

**DDB **


	12. Powerless Frustration

**Konnichi wa!**

**Gosh! I am so tired! I had to perform the play two times yesterday, and I have so much homework I need to do before the day is over! They're due tomorrow!**

**Gomen, everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever – I had too much work I needed to do! Whew! Thank God I had today off! I really needed to catch up! **

**My goodness! 542 hits and only 11 reviews! Please people! I need some playback here - PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**I DO accept anonymous reviews, if that makes any difference!**

**Please people!**

**REVIEW!**

**By the way, I'm changing the summary into something more Naruto-ish. Maybe that'll get more people to read it...**

**WARNING! YAOI RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! NAKAGO IS A PERVERTED BASTARD! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, but I do own Kakashi and Uke-chan and Shman-chan and Gaara. AH! I LOVE THEM! XD! **

**Sasuke – DDB, you are so mean.**

**DDB – grins – yes, I know. I love you and the others too much! I can't help but be mean!**

**Sasuke – shakes head – God, what have I gotten myself into?**

**So here's chapter 12 everyone! I hope you like it! And don't forget to review!**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior **

**Chapter 12 – Powerless Frustration**

Neji and his team flew through the trees, searching frantically for Neji's lover.

"Does anyone sense anything?" Neji asked the microphone on his headset as he raced.

"This is the sixth time since we started five minutes ago Neji!" Kiba replied in his ear. "If we find anything, we'll tell you!"

Neji stopped, stretching his senses, searching.

He found no one.

Worry made his stomach twist.

_Please be all right, Sasuke. _

  

"Get off me!" For the umpteenth time, Sasuke tried to shove Nakago off him, but the _bastard_ didn't want to _move_…

"Never. You're heavenly, my dear." His hands were all over Sasuke's flesh – his shirt was off and he was trying desperately to thrash.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your lover!" The next words were cold and sure.

"But you will be boy. You will."

"No I won't! Get the fuck off me, you bastard!" Nakago's nails scratched deep into his shoulders.

"Now, now. No name calling." Sasuke glared at him.

"What ARE you? A sadist?"

Nakago mercilessly tore off his pants, and Sasuke jumped slightly. The blonde gripped Sasuke's hips possessively, and Sasuke urged his body to react.

But it didn't respond. His limbs could move, but they possessed none of the strength the Uchiha was known for. His Chakra was dormant – no matter how many commands Sasuke gave it, it remained still, cold… asleep.

And it frustrated the hell out of him.

"Damn you, you rapist!" He hissed to the blonde above him. "Get off me!" Nakago gave him a smile, firmly gripping the other's hips.

"Don't worry – I won't be a rapist for long. I'll have you begging for it – I promise."

"I would rather die!" Sasuke spat. Nakago's fingers slid underneath his boxers and yanked them down.

"That can… be arranged," he replied smoothly. Sasuke glared at him, his Chakra silent. _Dammit, not even my Sharingan will work! _Nakago – knowing Sasuke was no threat – calmly took his own clothes off. The Uchiha looked away as he stripped, wishing with all his might to be able to escape.

Before he knew it, the blonde's body was on his, his heat pressing hard against Sasuke's opening, but not yet inside.

Sasuke sucked in a breath at the quickness of it all. _Dammit, this guy means business!_

A mouth and hands were all over his skin now, and he had to clamp his jaw shut to keep silent as the moans pressed at the back of his throat. _No! I don't want this! _

"Why are you so silent?" Nakago asked him, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Are you usually such a quiet lover?"

"I hope you rot in hell, bastard!" Sasuke snapped, wishing he had the power to blow the blonde bastard sky high. Nakago's eyes turned sharp and he pulled Sasuke's legs apart, keeping his grip on the Uchiha's thighs. Sasuke – with all his power, with all his anger, with all his hate – couldn't find the strength to pull his legs back together.

_No – GOD!_

Nakago poised to enter him, and Sasuke couldn't let his gaze pull away from Nakago's face, letting hate and rage fill his eyes.

_I can't believe he's able to do it so easily – what on earth did he do to me? _

The blonde tensed and his eyes were filled with malicious laughter.

"Get ready boy," he cooed. "Because this is going to hurt like hell." Sasuke blinked.

"Wha…?" _Oh God…_

Nakago slammed into him dry, burying himself hilt deep within the Uchiha and stretching the ninja so far that it even made Sasuke – who had become extremely 'elastic' from all his 'sessions' with Neji (_CRACK_) – bleed. He screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_OH GOD – **NEEEEJIIII!**_

  

Neji nearly doubled over, gasping as the shriek of his name rang through his skull, making him feel like his skull and brain were splitting apart. The others were at his side in an instant, keeping him standing. He leaned heavily onto Kiba, breathing hard.

"What happened, Neji?" Kiba asked. Neji gasped and gulped.

"It was…" his eyes were wide. "Sasuke…"

The others exchanged glances.

"There had been telepathic bonds between soul mates before," Shikamaru commented. Neji closed his eyes.

"_Oh God – **NEEEEJIIII!**"_

He straightened, the pain-filled words of his lover repeating themselves endlessly in his mind.

"We have to find him!" He exclaimed. "He's in pain! We must find him!" _He might die! _

The unspoken words were silent, but everyone heard them.

_God, Sasuke…_

  

Sasuke slumped against the padding, burning on the inside as he felt Nakago climax inside of him, filling him with warmth that made him sick.

His thighs and hips and shoulders throbbed incredibly, and he knew he was going to have some nice bruises. The idea that Neji would demand answers about them made him wince.

_It's okay – you didn't ask for it – he'll forgive you. _

_Yeah, but it was still sex._

_No it wasn't! It was rape!_

But it didn't matter. Sasuke grunted when Nakago pulled out of him with a sickening _wet_ sound, licking Sasuke's chest. It didn't matter because he had been defiled.

After he and Neji had gotten together, (and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Neji was his soul mate) he had promised the Hyuuga that he would never let anyone else have his body – not after seeing Neji's reaction after he learned that Sasuke was Sound's slut – (for information, read story Treacherous Heart. Different pairings but same idea) – Sasuke swore never to have sex with anyone else ever again. (Except if it was a mission – those didn't count.)

But here he was – another's body against his – another tongue on his skin, in his mouth – another person's essence inside of him.

_God, Neji's going to hate me. _

That hurt even more than the pain Nakago had given him.

_No…_

  

_Sasuke! Sasuke – please be all right! _Neji thought nearly an hour later after departing from Konoha.

"Dammit, something's wrong!" He panted into the microphone. "You can usually sense Sasuke's Chakra 10 miles away! Why can't we sense it now?" They met each other in the trees again, stopping to take a moment's break.

"Maybe he really did…" Kiba trailed off. Neji glared at him.

"No!" He hissed. "He wouldn't abandon us! Not again!"

"Once a traitor, always a traitor."

"NO!" Shikamaru and Kiba took a step back. "Sasuke had been back for four years! He wouldn't betray us again! He has no reason to!" _He LOVES me! He promised me he would never leave my side! NOT EVER AGAIN!_

"Neji!" The Hyuuga glared upwards to see Kakashi leaping towards him, a girl in his arms.

Neji began to seethe. This was the LAST thing he needed.

"Kakashi, why did you bring THAT GIRL?!"

**End of Chapter 12 – Powerless Frustration**

**Oh HOHOH! Kakashi's brought a chick! Hmmm... interesting. **

**Poor Uke-chan. Everything bad happens to HIM. CRACK! WHO CARES! IT'S FUCKING HOT!**

**Even if it WAS getting raped by Nakago. Poor, poor Uke-chan. I love you so much.**

**Sasuke – So THAT'S why you keep torturing me? Because you LOVE me?!**

**DDB – Well, DUH! What'd you think?**

**Sasuke – ...**

**DDB – Well, I hope you liked this chapter everyone! Please read and review! **

**Until next time! Uke-chan and Shman-chan love you!**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	13. BeastGod Father

**Konnichi wa!**

**KYAA! You guys are becoming better and better! YAY! – glomps – **

**I have 13 reviews! AH! FINALLY! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! School has just been killing me! XP. God, I hate school. **

**But I love you guys now! Wow! We reached 600 hits last night! It's nice to see – in a way – that there are people reading my fanfics and people who appreciate my stories! You guys are the best!**

**I'm becoming so popular! Yay! – fuzzies – **

**Well, I would like to thank a few people in celebration for chapter 13 and the 13 reviews! – **

**_Comecatcha _– my very first reviewer and one who has stood by me and all my fanfics all throughout my time as a fanfic writer – _Comecatchy-chan_ – I love you so much! – huggles – **

**_Loveless-emo – _for sending such nice reviews and becoming one of the reviewers that make me feel like I'm important and that my works actually mean something – _Loveless-BEAUTY_ – you are the best!**

**_Jhoopie _– even though we've never communicated, it still feels nice to know that there are people like you who enjoy my works! Thank you so much!**

**_Naruto Crossover Ramen Stand – Manager – Dreads – _Thank you for putting my story on your C2 list as soon as I posted chapter one! That made me feel unbelievably special! You have no idea!**

**_Think 4th Period – _an anonymous reviewer from my 4th period class. I am only thanking him because he read through chapter 6 (the Yaoi sex between Neji and Sasu, as you ALL know – hehe – he didn't know what YAOI was! Ha! Idiot!) and kept his sanity. (Well, what little he had, anyway)**

**Well! Those are all the fuzzies I have for this story! HAPPY THIRTEENTH CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

**Disclaimer – In celebration for the release of chapter 13, Masashi has given me control of Naruto for the amount of time it takes for you to read this chapter. TAKE A LONG TIME! I WANT TO CHERISH THE TIME I HAVE BEING THE OWNER OF SASUKE AND KAKASHI! I TOTALLY WANT ENOUGH TIME TO GET KAKASHI'S BODY! AH! XD! SO FUCKING HOT! **

**ON WITH CHAPTER 13! **

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter 13 – Beast-God Father**

Sasuke was covered by a blanket now, the bloody padding underneath him changed and the room empty.

He was still naked, however, and being sore and bloody and bruised, he couldn't find the strength to put his clothes on.

His mind was blank – eyes cloudy as he stared off to the side on his back, his entire body throbbing and burning with a vengeance.

"Let me see him!" His eyes cleared at the voice coming from just outside the tent. The voice was a tad familiar.

"Forgive me you eminence, but that's not possible." Hate rose in Sasuke's chest at the cool, smooth voice. _THAT BASTARD! _

Nakago – after he had had his 'fun', had just changed the bedding, placed the Uchiha gently underneath the blanket, put on his clothes and left.

"But I can feel it Nakago! He's in trouble! Let me go to him!" _How can she possibly sense how I feel? _Sasuke thought vaguely. _Only Neji can do that. _

At the thought of the brunette Sasuke felt sadness settle heavily on his chest._ Neji..._

"I already know he's in trouble your eminence. During our 'talk' –" At this Sasuke almost snorted. "– he came down with a horrible fever again. We've done all we can for him – but it's very contagious. We wouldn't want you to catch it, your eminence."

"I don't care! Let me see him Nakago! That's an order!" _Why doe that girl care so much? _Sasuke thought. _I don't even know her. _

"Your eminence, please know that I have your health and well being at heart –" Sasuke fought against breaking out into a coughing fit. "– when I say that you should reconsider. This fever is very bad – if you were to catch it I'd never be able to forgive myself." Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Suck up. _"Besides, he IS a celestial warrior. I'm sure he'll be fine. Please go back to your tent, your eminence."

There was silence for a moment.

"Well, all right – but call me the moment he gets better!"

"Of course you eminence – without question."

There was a sound of soft, fading footsteps.

Sasuke waited for a moment to see if Nakago would reenter the tent, but the flap was motionless. He breathed a sigh of relief, and grunted in pain.

_Fever, my ass. _

He drifted into a painful sleep.

  

"What is she doing here Kakashi?" Neji asked again. Miaka took a step forward.

"I want to help." If the situation weren't so dire, Neji would've busted out laughing.

"You? Help? I don't think so. You tried once already, remember?"

"Yes, and she will try again." Another ninja appeared. Neji gasped.

"H-Hokage-sama! What're you doing here?" Naruto looked at him with his captivating blue eyes.

"I'm worried as much as you are – I can't stand by and wonder. I want to help Sasuke too – he's my best friend after all, and I know he would do the same for me."

"He would do the same for any of us," Kakashi added as Naruto fixed Neji with an even stare, daring him to offer challenge. Neji took one look at him and sighed. He turned to Miaka.

"This better work this time – but what makes you think you could possibly help?

"I'll explain later," Miaka replied. "All that matters right now is that we get Uchiha-sama out of harm's way! He's in grave danger right now!"

"Yeah – we kind figured that," Neji snapped. "Get _ON _with it!"

Miaka closed her eyes. _Please Suzaku, help me find him – help me find your warrior – your star. _

She could only hope the beast-god would answer her call.

  

It was dark. Not cold – not chilly – but… dark. Sasuke couldn't stand it.

**STAR… **

A bright red light burst from far away at the word, and the Uchiha shut his eyes against it. He felt hands reaching for him.

_What… are you?_

_**YOUR GUIDE AMONG THE HEAVENS, MY STAR. **_

_That doesn't explain a thing. _

_**AH – YES IT DOES, LITTLE ONE. IT EXPLAINS MORE THAN YOU COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE. **_

_Really? How?_

**_IT HAS BEEN WITH YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME, LITTLE STAR. I, HAVE BEEN WITH YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME. _**

_Who are you?_

_**YOUR GUIDE AMONG THE HEAVENS. **_

_No! That's WHAT! What's your NAME?_

_**NAME? MORTALS KNOW ME BY MANY THINGS. BEAST-GOD, PHOENIX, FLAMEBIRD, LORD… AH, THE LIST IS ENDLESS. **_

_But what do you WANT to be called?_

_**BY YOU? I KNOW NOT. **_

Warm hands, arms – the sun it seemed – embraced him.

_**YOU MAY CALL ME… FATHER. **_

His eyes widened.

_Father?_

The arms around him tightened.

_**I AM GLAD I HAVE FOUND YOU, MY STAR. **_

Graceful, pleading hands now stretched out towards him, surrounded in warm red light.

_Uchiha-sama…_

He sucked in a breath.

_Priestess… of… Suzaku…_

  

Nakago blinked and looked up as a flood of power rushed over him.

_SUZAKU!_

  

Miaka began to glow a brilliant red, making everyone shield their eyes as a symbol appeared – flaming – on her forehead.

"What's going on?" Neji yelled. Miaka's eyes snapped open as a bright blue flame burst into existence in her mind's eye.

She stretched out her arm and pointed.

"THERE!"

A flame of red light burst from her finger and zoomed away, bursting a few miles out, creating a huge mushroom red light. Neji and the others opened their eyes and looked towards that direction to see the red light glowing strong for a moment before fading away.

"That way!" They all turned back to Miaka, who had the strange, burning symbol on her forehead. She looked at them with an even gaze. "Go. That's where Uchiha-sama is. But you better hurry," she added quietly. "He's in pain."

"Then we can't waste anymore time!" Neji leaped away. "Let's go!"

Kiba and Shikamaru followed. Miaka turned to Kakashi.

"Please. Take me to him."

Without another word, Kakashi pulled her into his arms bridal style and followed after the others.

**End of Chapter 13 – Beast-God Father**

**Yay! Chapter 13 is now up!**

**I always love to write dream sequences – I don't know why. I just love that white mist that all my characters float in when they're experiencing some important dream. . Ah – it makes me smile.**

**Yeah! Miaka is cool in this chapter! XD! I love Miaka! I hope I'm not making her OOC – I'm not really into her character. Tips on how to write her would be greatly appreciated!**

**Uke-chan – um, DDB?**

**DDB – yes, Uke-chan?**

**Uke-chan – twitches at the nickname but decides against commenting on it if he doesn't want to suffer further embarrassment – aren't you forgetting the chapter dedication? It IS chapter 13, you know.**

**DDB – blinks then brightens – oh yeah! – turns to readers – **

**I will now announce the one to whom this chapter is dedicated!**

**_Comecatchy-chan – _I'm sorry – but you're not eligible. You won the chapter 7 dedication, remember? Gomen, but I still love you! – huggles –**

**OKAY! THIS CHAPTER'S DEDICATION GOES TO – **

**Kakashi – does a drum roll on a sleeping Shman-chan's head. A hollow sound echoes with each hit. (CRACK ) **

**_LOVELESS-EMO! _WHOOHOO! WHOOT-WHOOT! YOU WON! WHOOHOO! CONGRATULATIONS! – A party ball holding confetti pops open and a party hat is placed on _Loveless-emo's _head. Cheesy music begins to play –**

**As a prize, you will be given the opportunity for me to write a oneshot with Sasuke as UKE dedicated to you – your choice of pairing and plotline. Normal rules apply – see chapter 7 for details –. **

**However, there are THREE pairings you cannot choose – Kiba, Kyuubi-Naruto, and Shikamaru. – shrugs – GOMEN! However, you may still choose naruto – just not kyuubi-naruto – please send your choice via review and sugarcoated compliments. **

**Well! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 13! Please don't forget to review! **

**I love you all! Thank you for your support!**

**Until next time! Uke-chan and Shman-chan love you!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	14. Byakugon Rises

**Konnichi wa!**

**WOW! Looks like the word of my fanfics is spreadin' around! WOOHOO! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I am off for a week! Happyhappyhappyhappyhappy…**

**Well, this is chapter 14… we've come a long way…**

**But it's not even near over! Ho – not even close! This story is going to be of epic proportions!**

**And I mean that quite literally. It's gonna be huge. **

**And just so ya know, this chapter is really short. It was originally planned to be part of chapter 13, but I was too lazy to type up the rest and well, here we are!**

**Well everyone, I'm not going to do a disclaimer anymore unless I am struck with an insanely funny one. Unfortunately for any humor-is-my-life people, you guys are fresh outta luck. Maybe next time. **

**But really – you know the drill. Easy peasy, lemon sqeezy.**

**Ah – this story is taking an interesting turn! Haha – I'm excited! **

**Well – let me not keep you waiting! On with the fic!**

**I love you all!**

**DDB**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter 14 – Byakugon Rises**

Nakago stormed into the tent to see Sasuke sitting up stiffly, his chest pale and bruised all at once.

"What's going on?" The blonde snapped. Sasuke tiredly looked up at him.

"Huh? What?" Nakago strode over to him.

"A wave of Suzaku's power just flooded this camp! How is it here? Did you somehow meet that girl?" Sasuke blinked.

"What? What're you talking about?"

Nakago latched his hand onto Sasuke's throat and squeezed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You have to!" Sasuke gasped. He couldn't breath. Damn, the blonde was strong!

"I don't know what you're talking about! What power? Let go!" The last part was choked out as Nakago's grip tightened, completely shutting of Sasuke's oxygen supply. The Uchiha gasped. _God – I can't breathe! _

"Liar!" Nakago hissed, coming closer as Sasuke gagged. "You know exactly what power I'm talking about!" Sasuke gasped raggedly when he felt his windpipe crack under the other's grip. His vision began to go blurry.

"No – I don't!" Sasuke managed to gasp out. "Get off me!"

His back was pressed against the ground again, and his limbs began to tremble. Pain shot through his throat as Nakago tightened even further and multiple cracks came from his windpipe. He could feel his body shutting down.

_I can't breathe! Oh God – **NEJI! **_

  

The Hyuuga and his team were rushing frantically towards the location when a cry raged through Neji's head.

_I can't breathe! Oh God – **NEJI! **_

His name rang through his skull desperately, needy. Neji gasped as his body unconsciously picked up his pace.

"No – SASUKE!"

Miaka heard his cry, and her grip tightened on Kakashi's neck.

_No – Uchiha-sama. _

  

"Nakago!" The blonde released Sasuke's neck and the Uchiha instantly went limp on the floor.

His windpipe hadn't snapped completely – just cracked in multiple places. He was still able to breathe – but raggedly.

The blonde turned.

"What is it Tomo?"

"Five bodies – one carrying a sixth. They are dressed similarly to the he-she." Nakago smirked at the name, and looked to Sasuke.

"So your friends have come to save you…" He looked to Tomo. "Let them come – I've already marked the boy as my own – getting him back will take no power whatsoever. Make sure to keep her eminence out of this tent Tomo – she will obviously sense that something has happened to her _warrior_."

"Yes Nakago." After a quick bow, the other was gone.

Nakago turned back to Sasuke and leaned down next to the gasping, unconscious ninja. He pressed his face against Sasuke's, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth.

"You're mine," he breathed in Sasuke's ear. "You're ALL mine." He stood. "Tomo!"

"Yes Nakago?" The other was at his side in an instant.

"Get Soi. We've got work to do."

  

"I can sense it now! Sasuke's Chakra has awakened!" Neji exclaimed as they neared the camp. He looked to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Screw the possibility of an ambush! I'm heading straight to Sasuke! You two search the area and disable any fighter you see!"

"And I'm coming with you!" Naruto added to Neji.

"RIGHT!" The other two said together.

They emerged in the clearing.

  

Sasuke was unconscious when Neji burst through the tent flap, his now 'alive' Chakra circling him protectively. Neji nearly cried in relief right there.

"Sasuke!" He kneeled next to his unconscious lover, pulling off the blanket as Naruto stayed behind him, letting Neji be alone. The Hyuuga gasped.

Sasuke was _NAKED_, his entire being black and bruised – especially his thighs, hips and shoulders. His breathing was ragged, and when Neji used his Byakugon, he saw that the other's windpipe had multiple, astounding cracks and his lower torso had heavy internal bleeding. Neji surveyed him tearfully.

"Oh God – Sasuke…" he pulled the other close and nuzzled his neck. "You were raped, weren't you? God, who DID this?"

"If I had to guess, I would say Nakago." He looked up from Sasuke's comatose form to see Miaka with Kakashi at her side, Naruto between Neji and them. Neji wrapped the blanket around Sasuke and lifted him bridal style, Sasuke's head resting directly over the Hyuuga's rapidly beating heart. He glared at Miaka, the Byakugon pounding fiercely in his temples.

"You know who did this?" Miaka shuddered under the gaze, but held her ground. Her eyes became sad.

"I only know one who would do this." The bloodline limit of the Hyuuga clan contracted angrily as his eyes narrowed, and Miaka instantly knew that someone was going to be killed. Neji's voice came out as a menacing growl.

"Who is Nakago?"

"I am."

An arm snaked around Miaka's neck and another around her waist. She yelped.

"NAKAGO!"

**End of Chapter 14 – Byakugon Rises**

**Hehehe… evil, evil cliffy! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**-insert more evil laughter here because my throat is too sore to laugh more-**

**Like I said, short chapter. But hey – it's gettin' good!**

**Neji –cries– My poor Sasu-chan! He gets raped and I see him naked and unconscious and battered! –cries some more–**

**Uke-chan –sweatdrops– You don't have to put it so bluntly…**

**Neji –glomps Uke-chan– MY POOR SASU-CHAN! –cries some more again–**

**Uke-chan –grunts from pressure pressing against his ribcage and lungs– DDB… stop making Neji OOC!**

**DDB –looks up from homework– Uh… Uke-chan? Yeah, what're you talking about? **

**Uke-chan –blinks– Wait… why are we in your room?**

**DDB –goes back to homework– Masashi is making you stay with me for Thanksgiving as he goes off to see his family – remember? **

**Uke-chan nods, but he doesn't. **

**Neji – WAH! MY POOR SASU-CHAN!**

**Uke-chan – Neji, you better not be drunk!**

**DDB –sweatdrops– Ahahahah…;; before Uke-chan gets raped again by a drunk Neji – (Uke-chan – WHAT?) – I'm gonna cut this short. **

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Please don't forget to review!**

**Until next time! Uke-chan and Shman-chan love you!**

**XOXOXOXOXO!**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	15. Feeble Flames

**Okay, I'm mad. And I'm sad. **

**I'm... -searches for word- ...masad. **

**Okay people, let me tell ya what's going on - I was planning on dedicating this chapter to someone, but since I've already dedicated BOTH SIGNED REVIEWERS of this fic, I CAN'T DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ANYONE!**

**Please review the story people! I need reviews if I'm going to continue the story, and I LOVE THIS STORY!**

**And so do a lot of other people out there, but you guys aren't reviewing!**

**I'm afraid - against everything my heart is saying - that I may have to discontinue this fic! AGH! I HATE THAT WORD!**

**Please don't let that happen people! -whines and pleads- REVIEW!**

**If I get enough reviews from new people, I'll dedicate someone in the next chapter. **

**PLEASE PEOPLE! I NEED FEEDBACK! I NEED PEOPLE TO DEDICATE THE CHAPTERS TO! HELP ME OUT!!!!**

**Here's chapter 15. **

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter 15 – Feeble Flames**

Kakashi was blasted back as a huge wave of Nakago's Chi burst around the blonde and Miaka, blowing the Jounin back. Naruto gasped.

"Kakashi!" Throwing himself sideways, he caught his old sensei around the waist to stop his flight, immediately seeing the slashing on Kakashi's body the blast of raw energy had created. Neji blinked.

_Such power… _

Naruto was gasping in shock – at the wounds on Kakashi's body. How could anyone have the power to do that? Only Sasuke could control his Chakra like that – him and Neji…

But confusion quickly faded as he realized Miaka was still in Nakago's clutches.

"Yuki-san! Are you all right?"

The blue glow faded, and Nakago laughed.

"I thank you for giving me this girl, warriors," he said to them, his arms tight around Miaka's throat and torso. "Her eminence will be delighted to see that the Priestess of Suzaku is dead."

The menacing words rang through the tent. Miaka began to thrash.

"NO! Get off me Nakago! Let go!" _Suzaku, HELP ME! _

Neji's ears picked up something strange as Nakago replied.

"Never – I'll never let go until I kill you – my dear Priestess of Suzaku."

Neji's eyes went wide. He looked at the body in his arms.

Sasuke had stirred ever so slightly, his breath changing.

"Priestess of Suzaku…"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, revealing eyes that were swallowed in bright red light.

Something glowed on Sasuke's chest – directly over his heart.

_The Kanji symbol for 'death'…_

_**SUZAKU**_

A bright red flame exploded around Nakago, flaming around him powerfully.

The blonde was torn away from Miaka, making the girl run away from him to Naruto.

When she was a good enough distance away and under Naruto's protection, the flames spurred angrily one more time before vanishing in a tornado of smoke, leaving the others breathless and waiting.

Everyone was sure Nakago had been killed.

A Chi blast barreling directly at Naruto told them differently.

"NARUTO!" Neji yelled as the blonde barely managed to dodge, the attack scrapping viciously along his back. _Oh my God – that blast would've killed him! _

_Damn! _Naruto thought, his back burning. _That attack was nearly as powerful as Sasuke's Chidori – who IS THIS GUY?! _

"Hokage-sama, are you all right?" Neji called to him. Miaka's eyes widened.

"Hyuuga-sama – look out!" Neji looked at Nakago's direction fast enough to throw himself onto the floor, the next Chi blast slamming into his side, making him gasp.

_God, such power – that would have blown me to bits – thank God Yuki-san warned me!_

"Haha! What's wrong?" Nakago asked them, not a hair on him singed from the fire that had engulfed him previously. "Didn't expect that?"

"Neji!" Naruto hissed to the Hyuuga. The other glanced at him.

"Yes Naruto?"

"We need to leave – both Sasuke and Kakashi need help!" Neji nodded. He looked over his shoulder and glared at Nakago with his Byakugon. The look nearly stopped Nakago cold.

_It's like he's looking into my soul… _

Naruto took his hesitation to provide a distraction. He threw a sphere in Nakago's direction.

"SMOKESCREEN ILLUSION!"

A huge bloom of smoke exploded from the ball, and Nakago began to cough, attempting to clear it away with his Chi, but failing.

"HEY!" cough-cough "YOU'RE LEAVING –" cough-cough "– ALREADY?"

A bolt of lightning from Soi cleared away the smoke, but by the time Nakago was able to turn to the ninja with all his fury –

They were already gone.

"Now what Nakago?" Soi asked. Nakago looked sulky for a moment but then shrugged, regaining his demeanor.

"Now we wait – that boy IS the one – his destiny will draw him to us eventually – whether he likes it or not. And that pathetic priestess will be just the one to do it. She'll lure him in, and we'll take him for ourselves – quite simple."

"Nakago!" He turned to see Yui run up to him, Tomo at her back.

"Ah – your eminence –"

"What was that Nakago? What happened to that man? I sense it – he's gone!" Nakago nodded solemnly.

"Yes – some of his comrades have taken him back – but don't worry," he added, seeing her forehead crease in anger. "We'll get him back, and then you'll finally have your revenge on the Priestess of Suzaku." Yui merely looked at him for a moment and then her head turned to let her look into the trees – the direction where she could sense the man with hair of darkest black had gone.

"Yes…" she murmured distractedly. Then her eyes grew hard – determined. "Revenge."

**End of Chapter 15 – Feeble Flames **

**Yes, action in this chapter. **

**Now please review.**

**Ja. **

**DDB**


	16. Nothing to Hate All to Forgive

**Konnichi wa!**

**Happy winter everyone! Yay! We get to open presents one day early! Oh – I'm excited…**

**I'm not dedicating anything to anyone this chapter because I only got ONE review for this story ever since I told all of you in my other stories to READ and REVIEW this story!**

**But I thank that one person – she was very kind to actually PAY ATTENTION TO MY URGENT PLEAS!**

**But since it's the season of giving, I will give it to you. -mutters-**

**So GIVE me REVIEWS!**

**C'mon people – it doesn't take that long! Flames, death threats (as long as they're not for real) ANYTHING WILL MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**-pouts-**

**Here's chapter 16. A bit – okay, a LOT of NejiSasu action here. **

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter 16 – Nothing to Hate, Everything to Cherish, All to Forgive**

Sasuke expected to be blindingly sore when he awoke, his lower body black and blue and his throat bruised and battered.

However, when he came to, he was a little groggy and still a tad out of it, but other than that, he was fine – if he didn't count the headache.

He also expected to be staring at the thin blue sheet that posed as a tent, the ground hard at his back.

When he awoke he was surrounded by white – unnatural white, his body resting comfortably on a soft mattress.

Hospital.

_Ah, Goddammit…_

Painfully slow, but in not any physical torment, he pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his pounding head.

"Oh, God…"

The door burst open with a yell of his name by a familiar voice, and Sasuke looked up to see a familiar pair of eyes purer and more beautiful than pearl – eyes that he loved to gaze into for hours – staring at him.

But there was something strange about these pearls.

They were red – bloodshot – colored.

From tears.

_Oh God…_

Sasuke's own midnight orbs – normally a pure contrast to the ones he now saw – went wide.

"Neji –"

Lips were on his own desperately, arms were around his waist, holding him to a strong, aching chest before he even knew what was happening. Hands were on his skin, caressing him frantically – urgently – as if to make sure he was really there.

He pulled away, looking into the bloodshot eyes and cupping the other's face in his hands.

"Neji – wha – why have you been crying?"

"Because of you, you idiot," Neji told him, seemingly on the verge of crying again. He repeatedly kissed the base of Sasuke's jaw line. "I was so worried about you – for a moment I thought you were going to die as the medics worked on you." Sasuke had to smile. He pulled the other's forehead to rest against his own, looking into the other's worry-riddled eyes and running his fingers through the silken brown strands, gently massaging the other's head in the way he knew would calm the Hyuuga down.

"You know I would never die unless with you." _It was a promise we made years ago. _

_I may have broken one promise but I will NOT break that one…_

Neji merely smiled happily at him, leaning down once more to lock lips with the Uchiha again.

_Ah God – he's really here. _The Hyuuga thought, relieved.

"**_How is he?" Neji asked the medic nin two hours after the operation had started, trying desperately to hide his worry. The man shook his head. _**

"**_We're trying our best – but cartilage is extremely hard to repair – and the internal bleeding has spread to his limbs. We're attempting to stop the bleeding – but the spots where it's occurring are getting larger and the already-present spots are growing in size by the moment. We already have five medics operating on him, but nothing seems to be working. As soon as we seal up one hole, another twice as large appears on the completely opposite side of the body. We believe that it was from the incredibly harsh intercourse that he had to experience – it started something like a chain reaction. It also seems that Uchiha's condition was assisted by his Chakra being forcibly held back on multiple occasions – even though it's quite obvious that Uchiha had tried to take command of his energies several times – making the walls of his veins weaken drastically from his Chakra's backlash." _**

**_The Hyuuga had been slowly growing more desperate as the doctor's speech went on. Everything seemed to go against Sasuke's chance of recovery…_**

"**_So what're you saying?" He asked, breathless, a hand unconsciously reaching up to cover his heart, which was pounding frantically underneath his fingers. _Oh please God no – **

"_**There's a high possibility that Uchiha will NOT make it out alive." **_

_**It felt like the world had fallen out from under Neji's feet.**_

**No.**

But he was here – against everything – against all hypothesizes the doctors had created – all the doubts the group had in their hearts – Sasuke had pulled through after eight long, sweat-and-tear-filled hours.

Neji had nearly sobbed in relief when a near-exhausted medic nin had come out of the operating room, telling the Hyuuga that Sasuke would be fine. But his chest had then swelled with pride as he had looked at Sasuke from the one-way window of his recovery room a while after, not allowed to go in and see him just then but glad just to see Sasuke's chest rising and falling in easy, rhythmic motions.

_That's my Sasuke. _He had thought proudly, tears of happiness welling up. _That's my Uchiha. My bedamned, stubborn Uchiha who absolutely REFUSES to die. _

But that would not be the only time Sasuke's famous Uchiha stubbornness would save his life…

_He's here. Here in my arms – real. God – Sasuke's safe. Thank you God._

_But that still doesn't change a thing._

He remembered.

**_Yet the only thing Neji could think of after he spoke to the medic two hours after the operation began while he waited urgently for the medics to finish the process was full of hatred._**

**This is all HIS fault. _And the one after that was full of bloodlust._**

**I will KILL Nakago.**

The familiar smell of song and rain and moonlight engulfed Sasuke as Neji pressed his lips against the Uchiha's own again, and he responded immediately, his hands roaming along the familiar clothes, the smooth, warm flesh.

_But you broke the promise…_

_Nakago…_

What previously happened with the said blonde bastard flashed through his mind, and he hastily pulled away, turning so he didn't have to look at Neji's face.

_No – I can't face you. Not after what he did – not after what I let happen – _

A hand snaked itself around the cheek opposite of Neji, facing away from the Hyuuga, and Sasuke's face was jerked towards the older ninja and their lips connected again.

Sasuke tried to squirm – tried to run away – but Neji wouldn't have it, wrapping his arms possessively around the Uchiha's waist, crushing the younger against him.

"I know what you're thinking," Neji murmured into Sasuke's mouth, his hands pressing into Sasuke's spine, preventing his escape. "And I forgive you."

Sasuke sucked in a gasp, and his hands went to Neji's shoulders, folding into the familiar curves of the Hyuuga's broad, powerful muscles.

_Neji…_

Neji's mouth was on his again, hotly tasting the younger, giving Sasuke no room to slip away.

The Uchiha felt like he was going to cry. It felt more horrible to be forgiven and kissed and caressed then yelled at and cursed and beaten – though Sasuke knew Neji would rather die than cause him any sort of physical harm.

At least when they weren't in bed. (CRACK)

Occasionally. (DOUBLE CRACK)

Then Sasuke was the ever-pleading-for-more masochist and Neji was the God-I-Love-My-Job sadist – depending on their moods. (OH GOD I'M GONNA DIE FROM BUSTED RIBS!)

(But anyway, back to the serious make-out/forgiveness session in the hospital bed… -muffles another 'CRACK'-)

"Neji, I'm sorry," Sasuke gasped out, near tears.

Neji bit his lip harshly, splitting the skin and making Sasuke jump slightly.

(Okay, what did I say about Neji rather dying than causing Sasuke physical harm…? –flips back through story-)

(-smiles grimly- I stand corrected. Now back to the story Take 2!)

Sasuke felt blood in his mouth and he winced. Delicately, Neji nursed Sasuke's split lip with gentle lips and tongue. Sasuke saw the action as obvious forgiveness.

_Your actions may cause you to get hurt, but I will always forgive you._

(-coos- Awe – so sweet! He did that on purpose!)

(Uke-chan – DAMMIT DDB, STOP INTERRUPTING! YOU'RE RUINING THE ENTIRE SCENE!)

(Ne-chan – YES! JUST LET ME HAVE HARD CORE SEX WITH SASU-CHAN ALREADY, DARN IT!)

(-Uke-chan stares at Ne-chan incredulously- -grins sadistically-)

(Okay love birds – if that's what cha want! –rubs hands together evilly–)

(Uke-chan – You just HAD to say that, didn't you, you stupid Hyuuga!)

(Ne-chan – Hey, you want hard core sex too, stick-in-the-ass Uchiha.)

(Uke-chan – But I just got raped! No I don't!)

(-grins evilly- Oh yes you do Uke-chan – or at least the readers want you too! Right?)

(-readers cheer in background- -Uke-chan glares at Ne-chan, who just smirks and shrugs-)

(Ne-chan – Don't deny it!)

(Uke-chan - … -he sweatdrops-)

(Okay, I'll shut up now, everyone! Remember – SERIOUS SCENE BETWEEN LOVERS!)

(Though I don't think I can take ANYTHING seriously with THESE two as lovers… CRACK!)

(Uke and Ne-chan glare at DDB –hides sadistic, mocking grin behind hand–)

(I'll talk to you readers at the end of the chapter! Ja until then! –waves–)

"Don't talk like that," Neji hissed gently as Sasuke turned limp in his arms. "You didn't CHOOSE it – there's nothing to forgive."

_But I betrayed you Neji – I broke the promise. I let Nakago – DO – THAT – to me! I don't deserve this! I don't deserve this love – this understanding! I don't – _

His train of thought broke as Neji pushed him onto the bed and slid his hand into the younger's pants. Sasuke yelped.

"Ah – but – Neji –!"

The Hyuuga covered Sasuke's mouth with his own, affectively shutting him up.

"No 'buts' Sasuke," he hissed angrily, making the Uchiha gulp. "Everything's all right – why do you insist on being punished?"

Sasuke felt the hand pull away from his core. He smiled weakly up at his lover.

_But it feels wrong to call him that though – after what I let happen…. _

"'Cause I'm a masochist." Neji smirked and rolled his eyes. He pulled Sasuke into his arms, kissing the other's perfect, lightly tanned throat – the throat that had been bruised and black and ragged before the medics had seen to it.

"Sure you are," he murmured, snaking out his tongue to tease Sasuke's skin. Hesitantly, Sasuke returned the embrace. He ran his hand down Neji's right side gently –

And felt something that made his eyes go wide. He could feel them – even underneath the shirt.

Bandages.

_No._

"Neji!" He gasped. The Hyuuga looked at him.

"What?" Sasuke's hand quickly slid underneath the white shirt and felt what he had feared.

Bandages.

He felt his eyes grow abnormally wet.

_No. He got hurt for me._

"Neji!" He gasped out again. "What happened?" Neji blinked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't play dumb! The bandages on your side! What happened? And don't lie!" He added angrily, seeing a certain spark flash across Neji's white eyes. Neji sighed.

"Honestly? Nothing compared to what you went through. Nakago just attacked me with some sort of Chakra burst and grazed my side. The medics patched me right up. I'm still a little sore though – and that's where the bandages come in." Sasuke looked away, and even without the Byakugon Neji could tell he was kicking himself again. Neji was tempted to shake his head in distain. _God – the denseness of these Uchihas! _(must restrain self… from… commenting…)

"Ah – Sasuke – hush! You told me to tell you the truth and I did, but I FORBID you to kick yourself for what happened! It was my own slip up! I should have been paying attention!" Sasuke pouted slightly.

"But you got hurt because… you were trying to protect me…" _I'm such a weakling. I really am. I couldn't even protect the one I love. I couldn't even protect my own body for God's sake. _Neji rolled his eyes and kissed Sasuke gently.

"So? I tried to protect you because you're precious to me – my precious person."

"I don't deserve this," Sasuke murmured pitifully – and he knew it too, dammit –as Neji teased his throat. "I really don't." Neji bit the nerve in Sasuke's shoulder a little harder than necessary, and Sasuke jumped slightly as numbness flashed through him before vanishing.

"You deserve it," Neji murmured against his flesh. "You deserve this and so much more. You worried me so much."

"I tried to fight back – I really did. But… I couldn't move. My body wouldn't listen – neither would my Chakra."

_I'm such a weakling. _

Neji let his full weight fall onto the other, pinning the Uchiha to the bed. Sasuke sucked in a breath.

"That's fine. You're safe now. Please…" Neji breathed, tilting Sasuke's chin and their lips nearly met. "Just forget it."

They touched again. But it didn't remain like that for long.

There was pleading in Neji's touch – a pleading that Sasuke – for the life of him – couldn't ignore. He responded with a will, meeting Neji's slowly growing demands with ones of his own, arching into the older ninja's touch – the older ninja's body – relishing the warmth that radiated. Their tongues were everywhere in each other's mouths, wishing nothing more than to become one with the other as Neji crushed Sasuke against him.

They broke apart, gasping. Neji licked the inside of Sasuke's complying mouth.

"I've missed you," he murmured. "I'll never let you out of my sight again." Sasuke managed a strained smile.

"Fine – be that way. Spoiled mushy Hyuuga."

"Okay then, I will. Stick-in-the-ass Uchiha." Neji raised his head and gave Sasuke a hard glare.

"Is everything all right now? Is everything okay?" Sasuke blinked.

_How can anything be okay again after what I let happen…?_

"Say it." Neji rolled his eyes and smiled. He leaned down and gave Sasuke a bruising, searing kiss before replying breathlessly.

"I love you."

**Chapter 16 – Nothing to Hate, Everything to Cherish, All to Forgive**

**Awe – a lot of drama in that chapter! Cute!**

**And yes, I ruined the scene multiple times with my pervy comments. But HEY! I couldn't resist!**

**Happy holidays everyone! But please – **

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**I would love you people forever and ever.**

**And maybe give the lucky 21st reviewer a special present… -raises eyebrows hintingly-**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**Happy holidays!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	17. Hatred for the LookAlike

**Konnichi wa!**

**Yay! You guys did it! Over thirty reviews! Woohoo!**

**And nearly all of the new ones were by _Holix_! Thank you hun! I love you so much!**

**By the way…**

**MY BIRTHDAY WAS ON JAN. 9TH! SEND ME FUZZIES AND CHOCOLATE!**

**Okay, we have a zealous mother-hen Sasuke in this chapter. And a new character with a mysterious past that includes both Sasuke and Neji comes into the picture.**

**And everyone hates him. HAHA!**

**Please read and review and enjoy everyone!**

**AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS _HOLIX_! YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE (BEEP) WAS GOING ON AND YET YOU STILL READ IT! YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**Lots of love!**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter 17 – Hatred for the Look-Alike**

Miaka was pacing nervously in the lobby, overcome with worry over Sasuke.

_He's hurt. _She kept thinking. _He's hurt and it's my fault. _

_He'll never help me now. _

"Stop wasting energy Yuki-san," Naruto said, having his assistant take over Hokage duty while Sasuke recovered. Naruto winced slightly. Ah – he had forgotten. His own recovery…

Damn, his back was sore.

"Sasuke's fine," he continued. "The medic nin have healed him."

"But it's been a day since the operation was finished!" Miaka exclaimed. "He should be awake be now – right?" Kakashi – his wounds having been wrapped up too – had an amused smile on his lips.

"He IS awake Yuki-san. He's been awake for the past three hours." Miaka gawked at him.

"Three hours? But why hasn't he shown up yet?" Naruto and Kakashi exchanged knowingly glancing, leaving dumb, oblivious and innocent Miaka in a confused silence.

"Why indeed?"

"Awe – that's not very nice you two."

The three turned to see Sasuke and Neji walking down the hall towards them, Neji playing happily with Sasuke's long, loose black hair and pulling it into a braid.

Sasuke instantly saw that something was wrong with Kakashi and Naruto – the former was standing up straight and the other was slouching more than usual. He ran forward as Kiba leaped up.

"SEXY!"

"Naruto, Kakashi – what's wrong? Sorry Kiba – I'll hug you later – but really you two! What's wrong?" Sasuke had spun as Kiba approached, easily dodging the dog lover's glomp as he dashed to his old sensei and best friend, leaving Kiba hanging and pouting pitifully. Neji rolled his eyes, trying to withhold laughter.

Sasuke stopped in front of the two and waved his hand childishly in each of their faces.

"You guys okay? Your stances are strange – is everything all right?" Naruto laughed at Sasuke's worried, childish antics.

"Yes – we're fine. I gotta say though – that Nakago guy is strong!" Sasuke blinked.

"Wait – Naruto – you met him? Wait." His eyes narrowed in thought for a moment and then it clicked, making his eyes go wide. He whirled.

"KIBA! NEJI! SHIKAMARU! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET _THE HOKAGE _GO WITH YOU TO RESCUE ME? HUH? WHY? DAMMIT, ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? WHAT IF THE CLUMSY IDIOT _DIED_ –"

"– ASSHOLE! I _AM _RIGHT HERE –!"

"– I WOULD HAVE NEVER FORGIVEN YOU! DAMMIT – IT'S NARUTO! JUST BECAUSE HE'S THE HOKAGE DOESN'T MEAN HE'S GOTTEN ANY SMARTER –"

"_WHAT? _OH SASUKE YOU ARE SO DEAD –!"

"– SO THAT MEANS YOU CAN'T LET HIM GO ON MISSIONS! THE CLUMSY, OBLIVIOUS IDIOT IS GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED –"

"– SHUT UP TEME! I AM _NOT _OBLIVIOUS –!"

"– AND IF THE HOKAGE DIES ON A MISSION TO SAVE ME –"

"Naruto, maybe he's getting so mad because he cares about you." (Kakashi)

"Oh, maybe that's it. Look Sasuke, I understand that you care about me, but –"

"– THEN _I'M _THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO GET BLAMED FOR IT!"

"_WHAT? SASUKE YOU BASTARD – _YOU_ **DON'T **_CARE ABOUT ME! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF –"

"SO FOR THE LAST TIME DAMMIT – DON'T LET HIM GO ON MISSIONS! IT'S DANGEROUS! I MEAN – IF THE DOBE GETS HURT OVER ME –"

"– ASSHOLE! DON'T CALL ME DOBE! I'M THE HOKAGE FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

"– THEN HE'LL NEVER LET ME LIVE IT DOWN! HE WILL NEVER –"

"SASUKE I WISH YOU WOULD JUST –"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _They roared in unison.

The spectators were silent for a moment. Kiba and Shikamaru blinked.

"Definitely best friends."

"Yup."

Miaka watched all of this with a huge sweat drop sliding down the back of her head. _What on earth…? _

Sasuke turned back to Kakashi.

"So what happened to you Kakashi?" He asked as Naruto grinned and hugged him, Sasuke returning it happily.

"Oh, I just got beat up a little. No big deal." Sasuke cocked his head at Kakashi disbelievingly, and his sharp ears picked up the small hiss of breath as his hands pressed into Naruto's back. Alarmed, he pulled away.

"Naruto! What happened to your back?" The Hokage blinked sheepishly.

"Ah – like I said – that Nakago guy is strong! But really – it's nothing!"

"BULLSHIT!" Sasuke roared. "LEMME SEE!" Meekly, Naruto allowed Sasuke to go behind him and gently pull up the back of his shirt, running light, testing fingers over the white bandages. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke's face creased with anger, distaste, worry – and guilt.

"Really Sasuke – it's fine," he told the motherly Uchiha. "The medics healed it right away – it's okay. Just a little sore." Sasuke raised his eyes and gave Naruto an angry glare that clearly stated,

"_You shouldn't have been there in the first place, dobe." _

Naruto winced under the gaze. Even though he was older than the Uchiha, that angry, worried look made him feel like such a child…

"Gomen, Sasuke," he murmured. Sasuke sighed softly behind him, and he felt light, gentle fingers tracing the bandages on his back one last time before the shirt was pulled straight.

All of their friends watched this fondly.

_Definitely best friends. _

Sasuke looked at Naruto one last time before turning and going to the others, Kakashi stopping him long enough to give him a soft, fatherly hug. Neji went to his side and hugged him again, pulling away to wave a hand mockingly in his face. Sasuke smirked at him.

"I'm slowly infecting you, dear Ne-chan," he said evilly. "Only I do that." Neji returned the smirk.

"Not anymore." Kiba's voice was quiet.

"Can I hug you now, Sexy?" Sasuke smiled.

"Yes, you can."

"YAY!"

Neji ducked away just in time to save himself from getting crushed as the dog lover wrapped his arms around the Uchiha, Akamaru barking happily at their heels. Sasuke laughed.

"Hey dog breath – nice to see you again!" he exclaimed. He turned to the white dog, scratching the canine's head vigorously. "You too Akamaru!" Shikamaru clapped Sasuke on the back as the dog barked excitedly and licked the Uchiha's hand.

"Glad to have you back Uchiha," he said. Sasuke grinned at him, wiping his hand on his pants.

"It's good to BE back, Shiki-pon." He laughed at Shikamaru's scowl.

"Watch it Uchiha," Shikamaru growled good-heartedly. Sasuke winked and stuck his tongue out at the Nara as he did so.

"You love me and you know it, Shiki-pon." Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, but didn't disagree, as Miaka didn't fail to notice.

_Wow, everyone loves him…_

"My youthful friend Sasuke!" Sasuke had time to look up and blink before he was assaulted by a man in all green, his bowl-like black hair flashing in the light.

"Ah – hello Lee!" The Uchiha exclaimed nervously, his arms folded up into his chest. Tears were running anime-style down Lee's face.

"Ah – my youthful friend! It is wonderful to see you have recovered!" Before the Uchiha knew it he was being hosted into the air in one of Lee's hands, sitting on the palm. "A celebration I say!" Sasuke swayed uncertainly as everyone fought against laughing at Lee's enthusiasm.

"Yeah – uh – Lee – that's great 'n all – but yeah, you're touching my ass –"

"NONSENSE!" Lee's voice had been slowly growing louder. "WE MUST CELEBRATE YOUR SAFE RECOVERY!"

"And we will! Really! JUST PUT ME DOWN!"

"NEVER! YOUR RECOVERY MUST BE CELEBRATED!"

"BUT CAN'T WE DO IT WITHOUT YOU TOUCHING MY AS–?"

"Lee, Sasuke – both of you shut up. We're in a hospital." Everyone looked at the door to see Tenten at the door, carrying six carnations. She walked forward and handed one up to Sasuke. "Glad to see you're all right Uchiha." Sasuke blinked and took the red flower.

"Uh – thanks Tenten." He watched as Tenten gave the other five to Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"Gee, thanks Tenten," Naruto said. "That's really sweet." Tenten smiled.

"Oh, it was Ino's idea. She's coming right now, but only after Sakura gets back. She's supposed to come back from her mission today, ya know." Sasuke blinked.

"What mission?"

"The mission she had with Sai." No one failed to see Sasuke's entire persona turn slightly darker.

"Sai? Really?" She nodded.

"They were supposed to pose as a couple to get some scroll back. It only lasted about two weeks in the Wave country." The very thought that Sai was Sakura's lover – screw the fact he was pretending – made Sasuke's aura a shade more sinister.

"Ah – I see."

"Yes – and I cannot wait for my lovely Sakura to come back!" Lee exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to the murderous waves rolling off Sasuke's body. "So I can shower her in affection!" The others exchanged alarmed glances, and the killer intent in Sasuke's eyes vanished as the nauseating picture of the definition of Sakura and Lee's 'affection', entered his mind. _Oh – GROSS!_

"Sure – just get a room before you do it – and Goddammit – PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sasuke! Language!" The blood thirsty gleam in Sasuke's eyes had completely vanished now, and he pouted mockingly.

"Sorry 'Mother Tenten'!"

"Oh, hush up!" Sasuke laughed as Lee set him on the floor.

"You like that nickname and you know it!"

"I do not! SHUT UP!" Sasuke waved a finger at her chidingly.

"Ah – ah – AH! Shame on you Mother Tenten – raising your voice! We're in a hospital after all!"

"Oh! You stubborn brat Uchiha!"

"I got it from you, Mother Tenten."

Everyone burst out laughing at the look on Tenten's face.

"Stop picking on her, Black Wave." Sasuke blinked and looked at the door. He grinned.

"Lady Wind! Puppet Master!" Temari and Kankuro clasped his hand in turn. "What're you still doing here? Doesn't Sandman want you back?"

"Na – the Sand Village is pretty stable right now," Temari replied, smirking at the nickname only Sasuke could call her younger brother. "He said we could stay a little longer – at least to make sure you had recovered." Sasuke pretended to be touched.

"Ah – how sweet! Sandman actually cares! Wait – he knows about what happened?" _Ah God – humiliation city! Gaara was NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW!_

_Nakago is MINE to kill! **ALL MINE!!!!** –Insert maniacal roar of rage here!– _

Temari acted like she was bopping Sasuke over the head.

"Yes, he does. And hush – he does care! Silly Black Wave – ever since you saved his life two years back – he's always been worried about you!" Sasuke grinned.

"Well, tell him thanks for me!" Kankuro took this chance to speak.

"So how've you been here, Sassy-chan? They treatin' you right?" Sasuke scowled at him.

"Baka! Don't call me that! And yes, I've been fine!"

"Good. Anything less and I was afraid I'd have to send my pets out for blood." Sasuke leaned to the right to see around Kankuro to the door and smiled.

"Hey Bug Boy! How're you?" Shino shook his head at the nickname and walked over to Sasuke, checking him over.

"Are you all right?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "Goodness – why are so many people asking me that?"

_Because we all know how serious your condition was… _Neji thought sadly. Kiba saw the look on his face and elbowed the Hyuuga harshly. Neji blinked.

"Kiba –"

"Ah, hush up! Don't get that look on yer face – he's fine!" The dog lover snapped. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"SASUKE!" The Uchiha looked up as a pink-covered head of hair bolt from the door. His eyes brightened.

"Sakura –!" The pink-haired medic had wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh God – Sasuke are you all right? Ino filled me in on everything that happened! Oh God – I feel so bad! I should have been here to help you – I really should have –"

"Ah, hush Sakura!" Sasuke snapped. "You were on a mission – that's understandable! I'm not mad at you!" Sakura pulled away from him and sniffed. She raised her hands and cupped his face, searching his eyes for any lies.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you're all right?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and bopped her over the head gently – not nearly enough to make her even wince.

"Yes – I'm sure I'm all right. Stop worrying. So how'd the mission go?" Sakura brightened.

"Oh – just great! It went wonderfully! Oh – Sai has the scroll he needs to give to the Hokage!" Sasuke blinked as Ino withdrew from the hug she had given him and nodding to Choji, who had just arrived.

"And the Hokage is here," he murmured. He visibly winced, and Neji was instantly at his side. "Oh God…"

The door opened again, and he whirled to face the door.

To Miaka, the temperature in the room seemed to drop thirty degrees.

Neji slipped his right hand inside of Sasuke's, grasping it warningly. Hatred coursed through his body as his lover stiffened.

_God, I hate that man… _

Sai was there at the door, eyes as black as Sasuke's scanning the room coldly.

His gaze locked with Sasuke's, and Neji felt the Uchiha's grip on his hand tighten, and knew Sasuke was restraining himself from doing anything that would spill blood. Neji's hold tightened in response.

_I'm here for you – for whatever he tries to pull. _

But Sai said nothing, and his eyes moved to look into Neji's.

The Hyuuga let his gaze harden, glaring at Sai from over Sasuke's shoulder.

_I haven't forgiven you. _Neji let his eyes say. _And I never will. _

But Sai said nothing – he only continued to scan the room until he found Naruto, who was fully aware of the silent clash taking place. Seemingly uncaring, Sai entered the lobby and went over to Naruto, effectively ignoring Sasuke and Neji – and pretty much everyone else. He held out a scroll to the blonde.

"The scroll you wanted us to retrieve, Lord Hokage," he said simply. Naruto nodded and took the scroll from him.

"Thank you Sai," he replied. "I do expect a report on the mission within the next two days." Sai bowed.

"Understood." Straightening, he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

Sasuke didn't let himself miss any motion the other did.

Sai looked at him once more and stopped when he became even with the Uchiha, staring at him blankly. His voice was devoid of emotion.

"I see you recovered fully, Uchiha," he said. Sasuke returned the gaze evenly – coldly.

"Yes I have," he replied. Neji's other hand slipped around the back of his waist and grasped his other hand. (Neji is behind Sasuke.) Sai didn't blink.

"You know the word on the street was that you were in critical condition when you arrived in the hospital. They said you were going to die as they operated on you." Sasuke didn't let any of the surprise he felt show on his face.

"Really?" He answered stiffly. "And why mention this?" Sai didn't reply immediately, instead taking a few steps forward towards the door, stopping only when he was less then three feet away from it. He looked over his shoulder to Sasuke.

"Because I wish the rumor was true," he replied simply before walking out the door and vanishing.

Sasuke's face turned dark and angry as his hands clenched onto Neji's, and the Hyuuga winced. Trying to pry off Sasuke's hands when they were like that would prove harder than loosening steel.

"Hush Sasuke," he murmured to the Uchiha, pulling Sasuke into his chest and kissing his neck. "He's gone – don't let him bother you."

"Yeah," Kiba piped up as Akamaru's growling subsided. "That's what he wants you to do." Neji pulled up Sasuke's hand and kissed the back of it. Sasuke let out a soft whine.

"But that just completely ruined my mood!" He let out a frustrated grunt. "God – I hate that guy! That just ruined everything!"

"Oh, I don't think so Black Wave," Temari said. Sasuke blinked at her. "It's nearly impossible to smother YOUR pizzazz." Sasuke scratched his head, his hand still clasped in Neji's.

"Yeah – but, it's strange. When did me and Sai switch personalities? I mean – he was cool when I first met him, and then he turned into the cold bastard I once was."

"Ah – hush!" Ino exclaimed. "You and Sai didn't switch personalities! The person you are now is definitely Sasuke Uchiha – all the way!" Sasuke blinked and then smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Awe – thanks Inoko-chan – that means a lot! But one thing I don't get though." He surveyed the huge group. "Why do you all hate Sai? I mean – I can understand Neji – since he was involved, but he was perfectly kind to everyone else…"

"The very fact that he had enough guts to try that with you is the reason we hate him!" Tenten exclaimed.

"That's right," Kakashi replied. "We all care about you a lot, and the fact that he tried to defile you and then said that you attacked HIM made it all the worse. Not to mention that you were hospitalized because of the Chakra bonds he had managed to put on you." Sasuke shook his head sadly.

"And the funny thing was, I never pinned him as the type to try that. I mean – after all – he was a great guy when I first met him."

"Well, jealousy tends to do that to people," Shikamaru said. Sasuke sighed, distressed.

"True, but…" he shook his head. "That's just so stupid. I'm beginning to feel bad for him, actually."

"WHY?" Sasuke took a step back and sweatdropped as the others except for Neji yelled the same thing. He shrugged.

"Well, think about it. He has absolutely no friends now. Ever since the trial took place, everyone in Konoha knows what he did. No one likes him anymore." Kiba snorted.

"Well, no one should! After what he did – that was horrible!" Lee nodded vigorously.

"YES! ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING! I HAVE NEVER HATED ANYONE BEFORE, BUT WHAT HE DID WAS SIMPLY UNFORGIVABLE!"

"I agree." Arms loosely encircled Sasuke in a hug as Neji released his hands and took a step back. "Hey Uchiha." Sasuke returned the embrace.

"Hey Bright Eye. What took you so long?" Hinata shrugged after she pulled away.

"I was just speaking with my father. We're discussing when I should take over the family." Sasuke smiled.

"So you finally feel ready?" Hinata smiled back.

"I believe so." Kiba blinked at then grinned. He slipped around Neji and looped an arm around Sasuke's neck.

"So what have you been doing the past three hours that you've been awake?" He asked slyly, a knowing gleam in his eyes. Sasuke looked at him like he was stupid.

"What do you think, dog brain? I've been making out and having hard core sex – duh."

Neji blushed to his roots as Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing at the blunt, blank way Sasuke had put it with an emotionless look on the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke's met Neji's embarrassed glare with an even gaze of his own. Not even remorse for Neji's humiliation could be seen – only playfully mocking laughter.

"Ha – I'm just kidding – we didn't have sex! We did make out though. Intensely."

Miaka was stunned as Kakashi began to chuckle.

_It's like he's talking about the weather… _

A glint appeared in Kiba's eye.

"Was it hot?" He asked. Kakashi grinned.

"Yes – give us all the gooey, heated details Sasuke!" He added. "We would love to hear them!" Sasuke playfully stuck out his tongue at the Jounin.

"Stupid perverted Jounin!" He chuckled out before glancing at Neji when he was on the verge answering Kiba, thoroughly enjoying Neji's discomfort.

Neji could almost imagine the huge red stamp on his cursed forehead.

**STUPID HYUUGA HERE. MAKE FUN OF AT NO CHARGE. **

_Oh God Sasuke – please don't say anything – _

"Oh yes, it was very hot," Sasuke replied without blinking. Seeing Neji's furious reaction out of the corner of his eye nearly made Sasuke burst out laughing. Choking down the urge, he continued, still with a straight face. "A lot of tongue-on-tongue action – he tried to pull down my pants, but of course I wouldn't let him – we were in a hospital room after all –"

"(Gasp) Neji, how ridiculous! How dare you do that to Black Wave?"

"Yeah! Right after Sassy-chan recovered too!"

"Neji – that's cruel!"

"(wolf whistle) Hot damn, Neji! You must be in heat or sumthin'!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Dear, dear Neji – what would Gai say about this?" Neji could only glare at the perfectly chipper Uchiha, not answering the Sebaku siblings, Tenten, Kiba, or Kakashi. He wanted nothing more than to punch the secretly sniggering Uchiha IN_ – _THE_ – FACE! _

_ASSHOLE! You tried to pull down MY pants! _

"– and we shouldn't have sex in a hospital bed anyway. I mean, really – it's WAY too bright in the hospital anyway – too much white. Neji kept insisting it was all right – that the walls would match his eyes quite nicely, but of course that's no excuse –"

_Well aren't you the bedamned little angel, you little lying bastard of an Uchiha! _

"– so naturally I didn't let him fuck me –"

_I am so going to kill you Uchiha. I swear to God. I want blood. BLOOD!!! _

"– it is a hospital after all. Those poor nurses already have to clean up sheets soaked in blood – it would be just plain criminal –"

_Oh yeah Uchiha – you're one to talk! Dirty little liar!_

"– to make them clean up sheets saturated in –"

_HOLY SHIT! _

"Okay Sasuke! Okay! We get it!" Neji had slapped a hand to his lover's mouth. Smirking underneath Neji's palm, Sasuke opened his mouth and licked Neji's palm seductively.

A rush of heat flooded Neji's body, and he gulped. Naruto – ever oblivious, innocent and lost Naruto – cocked his head.

"Neji, why are you turning red?"

Sasuke's eyes filled with laughter, and he did it again, caressing Neji's palm with a skillful tongue.

Neji shuddered and jerked his hand away, wiping it on his pants.

Sasuke couldn't stand it any longer. He busted out laughing.

"God, I love you Neji!" He exclaimed, going over to wrap the older ninja in a hug. "You are so damn fun to tease!" Neji pulled away, turning red again.

"Go away Sasuke! Bedamned Uchiha!" A grin was on Sasuke's face – he was totally eating this up.

"Be careful Neji," he teased. "You'll turn into a tomato if you keep that blush for very long!" That only made Neji's cheeks all the more red.

"Sh-shut up!" Sasuke inched closer, a sadistic gleam in his eye.

"But then again, I wouldn't complain." He got closer. "I _LOVE _tomatoes." Neji – thankfully for him – was smart enough to know a glomp sentence when he heard one. He bolted.

"Stay away from me!"

"Awe – Neji-tenchi – come 'ere!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Sasuke laughed full heartedly, not even bothering to chase the Hyuuga.

Miaka felt warm fuzzies erupt in her chest as she watched.

_God, he looks so happy. _Then the thought of what she had to do crossed her mind.

_His life is so bright – I don't wanna take him away. _

As if hearing her thoughts, Sasuke glanced her way, and saw her for the first time. His gaze hardened ever so slightly.

"Naruto…" he growled. "What is SHE doing here?"

**End of Chapter 17 – Hatred for the Look-Alike**

**YES! They all have nicknames for each other. I've always wanted a place where Sasuke has nicknames for everyone and they all have nicknames for him. And they're personal nicknames too – no one else may call Gaara 'Sandman' without getting killed! That's the divine law!**

**And yes – everyone hates Sai. I also hate him. He's just trying to steal Sasuke's lime light! Damn him…**

**And remember my birthday!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	18. Regret and Forgiveness

**Konnichi wa!**

…**Wow… I haven't updated this story in forever…**

**But, here it is! The eighteenth chapter!**

**Hope ya like it!**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter 18 – Regret and Forgiveness**

"_What is SHE doing here?" He asked icily._

Miaka blinked at the venom in Sasuke's voice. _Uh oh – he's not happy with me. _

"She helped us find you," Naruto replied. "We wouldn't have found you as quickly as we did if it wasn't for her." She forced herself to smile, bowing to Sasuke.

"It's nice to see you've recovered, Uchiha-sama." _Gosh – how many times do I have to say this? _She thought, exasperated. Sasuke blinked at her for a moment, and then something flashed through his mind.

_That outfit she's wearing…_

A similar one appeared in his mind's eye.

"Priestess of Suzaku…"

Everything clicked.

"What the fuck are you talking about Naruto?" He yelled at the Hokage. "I got kidnapped because of her!" He fixed Miaka with a glare, eyes alight with the Sharingan. Miaka felt her inner defenses crumble.

_Oh God… _

"What're you talking about?" Naruto exclaimed, getting between Sasuke and Miaka – just in case. "She helped save you!"

"Yes – but she was also attacked! Attacked by the same person that kidnapped me!" Sasuke snapped. "That blonde bastard – he KNOWS her! 'The Priestess of Suzaku' – SHE'S HER!"

"What're you saying?" Neji asked him, trying to calm him down. "Sasuke, if she was in league with him, he wouldn't have attacked her! Be reasonable!"

"BULLSHIT!" Sasuke bellowed, his Chakra flaring angrily. "She's the reason I got kidnapped! SHE'S THE ONE!" The Sharingan fixed themselves on Miaka's form again.

"So what?" Naruto replied. "Just because that blonde knows her does NOT mean she was the reason you were kidnapped!"

"Like _FUCK_ it's not!"

"Look Sasuke – you're obviously not fully recovered yet –"

"BULLSHIT HYUUGA!" Sasuke roared. The Sharingan whirled with even greater intensity, and Miaka felt her knees begin to shake.

_No Miaka – stay strong – STAY STRONG! _

"THIS BEGAN WITH _HER _APPEARANCE –"

_No! We can't have him jumping to conclusions!_

"Uchiha-sama – please let me explain –"

"NO! YOU PUT ALL OF US IN DANGER! YOUR BLONDE BASTARD BUDDY NEARLY _KILLED_ ME! HE NEARLY KILLED THE HOKAGE! KAKASHI! NEJI! YOU'RE A DANGER TO US ALL!"

"Sasuke –"

"Uchiha-sama –"

"NO!" The bright blue Chakra roared around Sasuke form, staining red with the Sharingan's power. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL **_KILL YOU!_**"

He vanished in a raging column of flame. Everyone glanced at each other anxiously.

Naruto was the one who reacted first.

"Me and Kakashi will take care of Yuki-san," he said, catching everyone's attention. "Everyone else, try to find Sasuke – make sure he doesn't blow anything up. You know how he is when he's angry. When you do find him, tell Neji, and he'll take it from there. Okay?" They all nodded. "Good – now GO! And hurry!"

They were all gone in a huge plume of smoke.

Naruto turned to a shaking Miaka.

_I'm sorry Tamahome, Tai Yi Jun, Hotohori, Nuriko. _Her eyes became downcast. _I failed – he hates me now._

"Yuki-san, I assure you, everything will be fine. They've gone to search for Sasuke as we speak – but I do believe you have some explaining to do," Naruto breathed softly to her. Stiffly, Miaka swallowed.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she murmured. "It IS about time I tell you."

 

"Neji, I found Sasuke," Kiba breathed into his headset.

"Gotcha Kiba. I'll be there in a second."

He was there in two, appearing beside Kiba in a controlled smoke cloud. He nodded to Kiba, and walked up to Sasuke, who was sitting on the fourth Hokage's statue, knees pulled into his chest and arms wrapped around his legs with head buried in the cradle he made, watching the sunset. Neji smiled warmly.

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha didn't reply, closing his eyes.

_Well, at least he didn't lash out. _Neji thought, walking over to take a seat next to him, sides touching. The Hyuuga blinked at his lover.

"Sasuke." He raised a hand and tried to brush Sasuke's loose bangs from his face, but the Uchiha turned his face away. Neji blinked at the black braid.

"Don't, Neji," Sasuke murmured softly, looking away. "Just don't." Neji sighed.

"Why are you kicking yourself?" He asked softly.

"You of all people should know." Neji didn't react strongly at all. He was patient.

He was used to this. This Uchiha.

"Sasuke, there is no reason to be angry at yourself."

"I couldn't protect you Neji!" Sasuke snapped. "I couldn't protect you, Kakashi, OR Naruto, and all of you got hurt because of MY mistake!" Neji blinked at him.

"So you made a mistake. Big deal." Sasuke shuddered and buried his head in his arms.

"Yes – it is a big deal! I'm a Shinobi, Neji! An ANBU officer! In this occupation, mistakes can _KILL_!" He said nothing more, but Neji caught the hidden message.

Or… several messages.

_**It was my mistake that you got hurt!**_

_I got hurt because I wanted to save you…_

_**It's my fault!**_

_No Sasuke. None of this is your fault. _

_**I was so clumsy and stupid! How could I do something so dumb?**_

_You didn't ASK to get kidnapped. _

_**Because of me – MY mistake – the people I love got hurt!**_

_We got hurt because we care about you. _

_**YOU got hurt!**_

_We risked our lives because we care. _

_**What if something happened to you?**_

'_If', is a seed that never grows, Sasuke._

_**I would never forgive myself!**_

_But nothing happened to me – I'm here, I'm alive._

_**WHAT IF YOU DIED?**_

Against every bone in Sasuke's body, Neji wrapped him up in a powerful embrace and held him tightly, ignoring the Uchiha's squirming and protests.

"Hush, Sasuke," Neji ordered sharply. "I'm getting tired of you feeling sorry for yourself – now please, RELAX!"

_Sasuke, I was worried about you too…_

After a quiet, tense moment, the Hyuuga felt the body against him calm and go limp.

"I'm sorry Neji," Sasuke murmured. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Stop saying that, Sasuke," he said. "It doesn't suite you."

"But it's YOU we're talking about – I can't help it."

Neji's heart nearly melted at those words.

_God, I love you so much Sasuke…_

He kissed the silken black hair.

"It's okay Sasuke – I forgive you." _I could let you get away with murder – you bedamned Uchiha. _

"…Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think I overreacted?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, the infamous Uchiha is beginning to regret his decision?"

"Shut up, asshole – you'll ruin the moment."

"I think it HAS been ruined." Sasuke thought this over.

"Yeah Neji – you're right. It was butchered. But really – I'm serious. I mean – I think I'm beginning to hate the girl."

"Sasuke, she wasn't the one who raped you –"

"I know that, asshole! Shut up!"

"– so I really think that you… well… misdirected your anger. Sure she might know him – but he tried to kill her when they met – I'd say they were enemies."

"Really? I was unconscious then – I mean – I knew he attacked her, but…"

"Yes Sasuke – he threatened to kill her. I definitely think they're rivals."

"But he _KNEW _her – that's got to count for something!"

"Perhaps – but knowing Naruto and Kakashi, they're getting some answers as we speak. C'mon – let's go home." He began to stand up, but Sasuke dragged him down again, slamming the Hyuuga's back onto the stone and climbing on top of him, smirking down at his lover.

"No way – this is a nice view point of the city at night – extremely romantic. Besides…" he leaned down – letting his lips ghost Neji's. His next words were spoken on the Hyuuga's lips. "Don't you remember what today is?" Neji blinked. No… he didn't… (this is where Neji sweatdrops and blinks stupidly)

"Uh…" He blinked more as Sasuke raised an eyebrow smugly. "Anniversary?"

"No."

"Birthday?"

"Nope."

"…Holiday?"

"Nuh-uh – but you're getting closer." Neji looked up in thought.

"Holiday… uh… Hokage Day?"

"You wish."

"Harvest Festival?"

"Sorry."

"Moon Celebration?"

"Guess again."

"_Valentine's Day?_"

"Okay, NOW you're just randomly guessing."

"Just tell me, damn you!" Sasuke laughed and kissed Neji gently.

"Silly Hyuuga!" He pulled away and smiled, cocking his head and winking down at Neji. "It's the day that the branch and main families of the Hyuuga clan settled their differences – remember?" Neji blinked.

"Oh yeah – that's right." _How could I have forgotten? _Sasuke smiled at him.

"That's okay Neji – with everything that's happened, I wouldn't expect you to remember. That's what I'm here for. There's a festival being held on the grounds outside of the Hyuuga estate – do you want to go?" Neji blinked.

"But Sasuke, they still hate you…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"So? You think I care? They're your FAMILY Neji – whether they like it or not. And when I FINALLY convince you to carry our child –" Sasuke rolled off Neji to dodge a brutal, defiant punch and then pinned the Hyuuga once more, acting as if nothing had happened. "– then they're going to be related to me anyway. They might as well get used to it!" He said the last sentence cheerfully. Neji began to protest, but Sasuke began to speak again. "Besides…" he leaned down and kissed Neji intimately again. "I don't care what they think. I'm going to be with you, and I'll fight the entire Hyuuga clan to make it happen – I'm not scared, and I'm NOT going to lose you." Neji blinked and then smiled. Even then – four years after they had gotten together – Sasuke saying something like that STILL make his stomach do back flips and spins.

"Thank you Sasuke. But let's not go to the manor just yet." Sasuke blinked.

"Why not?" Neji leaned upwards and kissed the Uchiha's throat, traveling upwards to the powerful jaw line.

"We need to change first. I can't present you looking like that." Sasuke blinked and then rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"Okay – just nothing girlish!"

"Sure Sasuke – sure."

So Sasuke allowed Neji to stand up and with one last look at the setting sun, they clasped hands and made their way to their apartment.

**End of Chapter 18 – Regret and Forgiveness**

**Oh, and people – before I forget – I don't know if I've told you this or not, but I've changed my mind about something. **

**Chiriko and Nuriko HAVE NOT DIED! Okay? So far Miaka has only found… three celestial warriors, but for some reason, Tai Yi Jun sent her to go looking for the eighth. –shrugs-**

**Hey, don't look at me. It's all her fault. –points to Tai Yi Jun- Blame her.**

**Well, thank you to the people that reviewed, and please continue to do so!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	19. Flying Bird Celebration

**Konnichi wa!**

**Well, here we are! Chapter nineteen! All of my stories are just prospering, and it makes me happy :D**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter 19 – Flying Bird Celebration**

"Wow – there's a lot of people out there."

"Heehee – are you getting nervous, Sasuke?"

"NO! I just wish I wore something a little more manly!"

"Tsk – you wish."

"Bastard of a Hyuuga."

"Fact of life, Uchiha." Sasuke glared at him. Neji smiled back. "I'll go first and make ourselves known. Find me in about five minutes, okay? It should take that long to find Hiashi."

"If he's here – the jackass."

"Hush, Sasuke." After a final kiss, Neji turned and departed into the crowd of light and kimonos. Sasuke watched him disappear, fingering the transparent silk on his sleeve absentmindedly.

_That man's more girly then I could ever imagine when it comes to festivals. Ah – must be in his blood. Hyuugas are all about looking pretty – even the men. _He rolled his eyes. _At least the Uchihas had SOME pride when it came to dressing for celebrations. _

But then again – he would be considered hypocritical, when taken into account of what he was wearing.

…

_Dammit. _

"Hey Uchiha." Sasuke turned to see Hinata walking up to him, clad in a lavender kimono with indigo flower petals that matched perfectly with her eyes and hair. Sasuke smiled.

"Hello Bright Eye. You look good." She smiled back at the compliment.

"Thank you – I didn't expect for you to be here. Is Neji-nii-san here too?" He nodded.

"That's right."

"Then why aren't you with him?"

"He told me to stay here for a couple minutes while he found Hiashi. So when are you taking control of the family?"

"Oh, when I hit twenty-eight."

"What? But that's nearly a year from now!" She giggled.

"I know – my father is stubborn – he insists he's healthy enough to rule for a while more. But that's fine – I can wait. It's no big deal."

"So do Hiashi and the main family still hate me?"

"With every bone in their bodies."

Sasuke's entire demeanor deflated as he slumped comically.

"Damn." She smiled at him.

"Don't worry Uchiha – when I take control of the family, I'll force them to accept you – you've fought so hard for my cousin."

"Yeah – the spoiled little bastard!" She smiled again at his playfully angry comment, his sad aura vanishing on a whim.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that when I'm around Neji-nii-san. I have to go now. Have fun Uchiha." Sasuke nodded.

"You too, Bright Eye."

She walked past him and to the huge crowd of people – all with dark hair and white eyes. Sasuke sighed as he looked at them.

_Why do they hate me JUST BECAUSE I'm an Uchiha? _He shook his head. _Damn prejudice. _Then he brightened when he felt someone's eyes on him. He caught the gaze and winked. _Well, time to make myself known. _

He stepped out of the shadow of the street and into the lantern light.

One person glanced his way and stopped dead. Then another, and then another. Soon, the entire place was still and staring at him, and Neji's chest was swelling in pride at the reaction with Hiashi at his side.

The looks on everyone's faces – especially Hiashi's – wanted to make Sasuke burst out laughing.

But he didn't – it would ruin the moment, and the Hyuugas hated him enough as it was.

But then again – he couldn't blame them. All uneasiness vanished as he surveyed the crowd. Then he had to fight down a smug grin. Not ONE of them could look THIS hot.

He was dressed in a midnight blue dress kimono that hugged his upper torso snuggly and draped down his lower torso, shaping him in a way that should be illegal. Embroidered silver stars with glittering beads flashed in the light with every shift of his body.

Translucent blue silk draped down his arms, dark blue ribbons tied to his upper arms and hanging down about a foot from his elbows.

A blue kingfisher had been painted on his throat – the body on his neck and the head on his jaw line, sparkling with a brilliance that made it seem like it could pull itself off his face and fly.

Nothing had been changed with his lips – he wouldn't let Neji touch those, he was proud to say – and gold, glimmering paint outlined his top eyelid, and the black, glistening eyelashes were tipped with gold, matching his tanned face.

His hair was without doubt the most difficult thing to deal with, and Neji had to take out all the tools in his girly hair arsenal (as Sasuke had joked MANY times as Neji worked and steamed and raged at the stubbornness of the Uchiha's hair – _"GOD – EVEN YOUR HAIR IS STUBBORN!"_) to get it to do what he wanted it to do.

Some of the black wave was pulled into a bun, being held by multiple clips that flashed and sparkled with crystals and jewels, chains of gems falling down from the bun like glimmering rain or icicles.

Most of his hair was still draped down his back, lines of jewels sown into the length of hair as two thick, long pieces of hair fell over his shoulders, the hair pushed behind his ears and black falling over his chest. Gemstones sparkled and winked slyly from the black waterfalls on his front as well.

His bangs had chains of jewels weaved into them and clasped in place as well, and gemstones studded the top of his head, making his hair flash blue, red, green, purple and gold.

He seemed like a star himself. He inwardly smirked at the looks he was getting.

_Yes! Bow down before your sex god! Mwahahahahahahahaha!_

Neji felt himself crumble. _Oh Lord – Sasuke looks like a god! _And then –

_Oh yeah baby – MY handiwork!_

After a moment of silence, Sasuke nodded gracefully to the Hyuugas closest to him with a small, calm smile, setting off nearly thousands of little bombs exploding with bright light all over his body.

With that, he walked smoothly – like undaunted, flowing water – through the crowd that slowly parted for him – to Hiashi and Neji. He fought to keep from busting out laughing at the expressions – shock and love struck awe, guess which belonged to whom – on their faces. He spared Neji a glance and turned his half-lidded eyes to Hiashi. He nodded his head.

"Good evening Hiashi-san," he greeted calmly, the words sliding from his throat and out of his mouth easily.

He saw the leader of the Hyuuga clan tense.

"Good _evening_, Uchiha-san," he replied.

_Now get the fuck out of here. _

Sasuke blinked and pretended to be mildly confused.

"'Uchiha-san'? But dear Hiashi-san – why are you so formal? I'm going to be related to you by marriage after all."

Hiashi's eyes shot spitfire as Neji fought to keep a straight face.

"Marriage between two men is unacceptable, Uchiha-san," he answered stiffly. Sasuke blinked and then gave him a small, warm smile.

"Ah – perhaps to your clan, Hiashi-san – but the laws of Konoha have nothing against homosexual marriages."

"Oh, you checked?"

"Time and time again."

"Well, perhaps it's about time I changed that." Hiashi's voice was growing calmer now – he was regaining control after the initial shock. Sasuke gave him a knowing smile – like one an adult would give to a child.

"Now dear Hiashi-san – your clan might be one of the most powerful and esteemed in this village – but please don't forget – your family is not in the best of favors with the Hokage right now – or… has that perhaps slipped your mind?"

Neji's fists clenched and his chest contracted with withheld laughter.

_Straight face Neji – STRAIGHT FACE! Never mind that your uncle is having a conniption right next to you – STRAIGHT FACE! _

Then he had to commend Sasuke countless times as not even a hint of amusement flashed through the dark orbs.

They were only wide and innocent – subtly mocking the Hyuuga lord.

_You are AMAZING, Sasuke._

Then he squeed (you gotta love the made-up words XD) silently as he drank in Sasuke's appearance again.

_OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU!_

Sasuke noticed this out of the corner of his eye, and he fought down an amused smirk.

_Stupid, silly Neji – I know you think I'm hot but you don't have to go squeeing inside your head. _He mentally rolled his eyes, amused. _Dammit, you're so adorable. _

Hiashi looked like he wanted to strangle the Uchiha.

"I'm well aware of the clan's status in the village, dear Uchiha-san," he managed to grind out. Sasuke smiled sweetly – tauntingly – at him.

"I'm very glad. It would be most unpleasant if you weren't informed about the Hokage's…" he let the smirk fill his eyes and voice, knowing the Hyuuga lord would pick it up. "_Feelings_… towards you and your clan – especially the main house."

_Because it's the main house that refuses to accept me and Naruto hates that – _

"His feelings cannot change the law, Uchiha-san," Hiashi replied stiffly. Sasuke blinked merrily at him.

"Oh, dear Hiashi-san – I'm not asking him to change the law. After all, the law is already in my favor."

_You won't be able to keep Neji from me forever. _

Hiashi surveyed him with narrowed eyes.

"Perhaps."

"Hiashi-sama!" The Hyuuga lord turned to see another main house member waving to him. "Hanabi-sama has come, sir!"

Hiashi nodded.

"I shall be there shortly." He then turned back to Sasuke.

"I believe I will have to leave you now, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke smiled up at him.

"Oh – please don't worry, Hiashi-san. I know you'll eventually see things my way."

_I'll never get off your back until you do._

Hiashi didn't reply, instead nodding to Neji and turning his back to the two lovers, who immediately caught each other's eyes and grinned.

Neji went to Sasuke's side and – without caring about where they were or who was around them – laced their fingers together, pressing close.

Hiashi turned his head slightly, watching the two over his shoulder laugh gently and exchange sweet words, letting their foreheads kiss as they stared into the other's eyes. His eyes narrowed as he saw both sets of orbs glittering contently as they gazed into the other's soul, neither hiding anything from the other.

It was then he realized that he never saw a smile like that – warm and happy and loving – on Neji's face when he was alone in the Hyuuga grounds – nor did he ever see that exact same smile mirrored on the Uchiha's face anytime before he left for Sound.

Eyes showing nothing, Hiashi turned and walked briskly towards his youngest child.

  

"Naruto."

He looked up from surveying Miaka's journal – where she had written down all the past events ever since she first entered The Universe of the Four Gods – to his former teacher.

"Yeah, Kakashi?" The Jounin turned from the window.

"Tonight is the Flying Bird Celebration." Naruto blinked.

"Oh yeah – that's right. The day the main and branch families of the Hyuuga clan settled their differences – I remember." The blonde grinned. "Sasuke and Neji are probably going together."

Kakashi grinned from under the mask and nodded.

"Yeah – Sasuke is so stubborn – they both are. Neji won't go without Sasuke and Sasuke won't let Neji miss the festival," he replied. Naruto sighed wistfully.

"Man – I wish I was there to see it. Sasuke's probably giving Hiashi hell right now!" Kakashi nodded.

"And if you ask me, the man deserves it. He has no right to hold Neji back from marrying Sasuke."

_Sasuke worked so hard to GET that blasted Hyuuga in the first place! _

Naruto nodded.

"That's true, but we can't afford to make the Hyuuga clan turn their backs on us – they're a really powerful group." Kakashi blinked.

"Yeah, but so are we," he answered. "Don't forget – we have Sasuke – and the Kyuubi. Both are absurdly powerful." Naruto nodded at this.

"Yeah – ever since the Kyuubi got it into her head to implant part of her soul into Sasuke's body. And we thought Sasuke was strong when he got back – when his body successfully accepted part of the fox's soul, his power nearly tripled." He laughed. "Thank goodness I have the bulk of the Kyuubi's chakra!"

"Thank goodness Sasuke is on our side again," Kakashi replied. Naruto's laughter died away and he inclined his head slightly, smiling and looking down – reminiscing.

"Yeah…"

"_It's for the best, kittling. You want to make sure he doesn't leave again, right? Right – so if I put a part of my soul inside his body, he'll be eternally tied to you, so he'll never be able to leave again. The two parts can only have so much distance between them before both sides start to feel pain. Trust me kit – it's for the best." _

"_You really think it's a good idea Naruto? Ha – okay! Let's do it! I'm fine with it! …I know that silence Naruto – and knock it off! I'll be fine, all right? If you really want to make sure I'll never leave, then I have no problems with it. You want to make sure I never leave right? …Haha! Okay! Okay! There's no need to stutter so much! It's just a simple yes or no. …Yes Naruto – I'm sure. And I know my body might reject it and I might die – big deal. You want to do this though, right? To be 'eternally bonded' and all that jazz? Okay then – so what's the deal? …Don't worry Naruto – I'll be fine, you silly baka dobe. I'll be fine. I won't leave you ever again, and to seal the deal, I'm willing to do this. …HmHm…_

"_I care about you too, dobe. That's why I'll be fine." _

Naruto shook his head.

"With what he said that day… it was hard to believe that he loved Neji even then."

Kakashi's eyes turned sad.

"Sasuke DOES love you Naruto. Just… not… _that_ way…"

_Not the way you want it. _

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah Kakashi – I know. I always keep telling myself that. I know he would die for me, and that's all I could ever want from him, but…" His eyes turned downcast. "Seeing them together… smiling… laughing in a way that Neji can only be a part of… it just… makes me sad."

Kakashi surveyed him silently for a moment.

"Don't forget – he became that way because of you. YOU'RE the reason he's able to smile and laugh in the first place, and he knows he's eternally in your debt for it."

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, that's true." He closed his eyes. "Maybe… I'll be able to move on. One day."

"_I care about you too, dobe."_

Kakashi nodded, smiling gently, and Naruto opened his eyes, grinning at his old teacher playfully.

"Come on Kakashi – let's go! We've got a festival to crash!"

**End Chapter 19 – Flying Bird Celebration **

**Oh… -drool-**

**Sasuke is so sexy in this chapter. 8D**

**I LOVE IT! **

**Please review everyone!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	20. Beginnings of a Battle

**Konnichi wa!**

**-sighs- WOW! It took a long time to finish this chapter!**

**But it took even LONGER to finish the last one!**

**Here's chapter twenty, everyone!**

**Please enjoy!**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter Twenty – Beginnings of a Battle**

"Neji! Look!" Sasuke held up the fox plushy for his lover to see. "It looks JUST like Naruto!"

Neji laughed.

"Yeah – it does! Where'd you get it?" Sasuke blinked at the Hyuuga.

"I won it – duh." Then he cocked his head in thought, hugging the plushy to his chest. "I want a giant bird plushy," he said after a moment of thought.

Neji blinked.

"A giant bird plushy?"

"Uh huh."

"Why?"

"So I can huggle it when you're on missions." Neji had to laugh at this reply.

"Okay, but only if _I _get a giant cat plushy!" Black eyes turned sharp in his direction.

"And what exactly are you suggesting by that?"

Neji laughed, looping an arm around Sasuke's waist and nuzzling his neck, making the Uchiha giggle.

"Absolutely nothing. Unless you want to get a real cat."

"Tsk – never. I only need one animal in my house, thank you very much."

Neji glared up at the Uchiha's jaw line and bit his shoulder sharply.

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked huskily in Sasuke's ear. The Uchiha laughed, still holding the fox plushy to him.

"You know exactly what I mean! But don't get me wrong Hyuuga…" he turned his head slightly and winked at Neji. "I don't dislike this animal at all! In fact, I rather enjoy it AND it's company."

Neji laughed, pulling the Uchiha's side into his chest.

"Coming from you, that sounds illegal," he murmured, teasing Sasuke's earlobe. Sasuke laughed.

"Neji, love, EVERYTHING I do is illegal," he exclaimed a-matter-of-factly. "Including selling drugs and burying bodies underneath the floorboards of our apartment."

Neji stared at the bright smile on Sasuke's face.

"WHAT? THERE ARE BODIES UNDERNEATH OUR FLOOR?"

"Yep. Underneath our bed to be specific. I kill off the people after I have sex with them so you don't know I cheated on you."

Neji fought to keep a straight face.

"You dirty little liar," he managed to get out, voice sounding strangled as his face turned red. Sasuke leaned into him, letting his nose brush the Hyuuga's cheek.

"Oh, you should know Neji. I'm _VERY _dirty."

Neji laughed and pulled the Uchiha closer.

"_**Kittling!" **_

Sasuke blinked as Neji adored his throat.

"_What is it, Kyuubi?" _He replied, looking out into the distance as the mental bridge was completed.

"_**The other part of me comes close. Look lively! And get that vampire from your neck! Before he makes an unsightly mark!"**_

Sasuke giggled silently. _Teehee. Vampire. _

"_Why? Because you're afraid your sister part will see the 'unsightly mark'? Oh c'mon Kyuubi – don't ruin my fun! This vampire is making the making of the unsightly mark feel so GOOD…" _

"_**You're perverted, kittling." **_

"_And YOU'RE just not in heat. Call me 'pervert' when you are." _

"_**KITTLING!" **_

"Haha!" Sasuke laughed teasingly out loud as he severed the connection. Neji took his mouth away from the Uchiha's throat and looked up at him.

"What, Sasuke?"

Sasuke laughed silently at him, his eyes filled with mirth.

"You know what Kyuubi called you, Neji?" He asked playfully, teasing the skin covering Neji's jaw. The Hyuuga blinked at him as Sasuke snickered. "She called you a _vampire!_"

Neji could only stare at Sasuke as the Uchiha began to laugh.

"A VAMPIRE?" He repeated. Grinning, Sasuke nodded.

"Yep! And you make an absolutely _GORGEOUS _vampire too…" As he pulled Neji down for a kiss, his nose picked up the Ramen lingering on Naruto's clothes as a part of him twitched and turned with the upcoming arrival of the bigger half of the Kyuubi's soul.

Before their lips could touch, Sasuke pulled away and looked behind him, still holding the plushy. He began to wave.

"KAKASHI! DOBE! OVER HERE!"

Naruto heard his voice and made his way over, Kakashi at his side.

The Hokage's jaw dropped when he caught sight of Sasuke's outfit.

"It's not polite to _drool_, Naruto," Kakashi commented dryly as Sasuke giggled.

_Even IF the one in question DOES look hot. _The Jounin thought blankly.

"Naruto – look!" Sasuke held the plushy out to the blonde. "Look – it's you!"

Naruto blinked, and then blushed.

"Oh – c'mon Sasuke, no it's not!"

The plushy was thrust into his arms.

"Yes it is! And it's adorable! Keep it!" Sasuke smiled. "Please? You don't have _ANY _fox plushies! Do you know how many times I've checked?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Okay – fine. I'll keep it."

At Sasuke's smile, Naruto grew warm inside.

"So what are you doing here, Naruto?" Neji asked. "Come here to wreck the festivities, huh?"

Naruto jerked backwards as if he had been struck, holding his heart.

"Oh – Neji – that hurt! I can't believe you would think that of your own Hokage!"

"Did you forget the LAST time you attended a festival?" Neji dryly reminded him. "At least one third of all the festival booths were up in flames because YOU had to go trip over a torch."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Hyuuga as Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged amused glances and laughed.

"C'mon you guys!" Sasuke exclaimed, grabbing both Naruto and Neji's arms. "Let's go have some fun!"

Grinning, the other two followed, Kakashi at their heels.

As they made their way around the festival, both Naruto and Sasuke's sharp hearing picked up shouting.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked as Naruto blinked.

"I'm not sure," Naruto replied. "Sounds like a fight."

"Impossible!" Neji snapped immediately. "The Hyuugas would never allow such things at a festival THEY threw!"

Sasuke's eyes turned sharp.

"I don't like the sound of that," he murmured as a shriek filled the air. "C'mon." He broke into a dash.

Neji and the other two gasped.

"Sasuke! Get back here!" They chased after the Uchiha and disappeared into the crowd.

**End Chapter Twenty – Beginnings of a Battle**

**Okay. Better chapter next time, I promise!**

**AND THE SEQUEL TO TAKEN: HELL TO FIRE IS NOW UP! PLEASE GO READ!**

**Please review!**

**Ja ja!**

**DDB**


	21. Smoke and Swords

**Konnichi wa!**

**Wow! We're in Oregon now! (As of 6/28/07) O.o Ain't that crazy? But it's kinda sad, really. Only eight more days of vacation! –cries- And then it's back to conditioning for the hip hop team! -.- (not looking forward to it) Oh. Joy.**

**Oh yeah. I didn't tell you guys, did I? I MADE THE HIP HOP TEAM AT MY NEW SCHOOL! XD YAY!**

**We get to perform, do car washes, learn routines, and…**

**WE GET **_**UNIFORMS**_**! –squeals-**

**I can't wait to see what they look like! I'm so excited! **

**But the good news is that it's only twice a week. :D I thought it was three, but it's two! XD YAY!**

**But I wish all of you could see it! (abrupt change in subject) It's amazing here in Oregon – the trees in North California are all so TALL! And Oregon is the Land of the Christmas Trees, as my family has dubbed it. XD O.O It's absolutely amazing! The biggest Redwood Tree is… if I remember correctly, 376.8 feet tall! Or was it 367.8 feet…?**

**And I was wishing for rain today. Coming from Texas – a place with a HECKOFALOTTA **_**RAIN**_**, the only thing I miss about the weather over there is the rain. I grew up with the floods and thunderstorms and torrential downpours, ya know? I miss 'em. **

**But, God took pity on me and made it rain:D It was just a slight drizzle, but it was SOO much better than nothing, and now I'm really happy:D**

**And the cool thing is, is that as soon as we reached our campsite, the rain stopped! O.o Freaky or what?**

**But it made everything so crisp and clean and nice – I loved it! I'm becoming more and more energetic the more I spend in this cooler atmosphere! It makes me really happy:D :D :D :D :D**

**And I think I've grown more confident in myself! I really think so! I'm always walking around with a little strut… XD**

**Teehee! Well, it took FOREVER to get this chapter up, but I hope you like it.**

**It's really LONG too. Kinda strange for this story, but whatever.**

**Please enjoy!**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter Twenty-One – Smoke and Swords**

Sasuke and the others bolted through the crowd, the Uchiha and Naruto's sharp hearing leading them towards the screaming.

Naruto skidded to a stop, eyes wide. Sasuke whirled to face him, not even breathing hard.

"What is it?" He asked as Kakashi and Neji stopped behind them, alert and glancing around. Naruto didn't look at the other.

"I smell smoke," he breathed, staring forward. Sasuke's eyes widened and he exchanged glances with Kakashi and Neji. Then those same orbs narrowed and he turned back to the screams.

"Let's go!" He commanded, leaping forward once more. Naruto and the other two quickly followed him. Kakashi looked at Neji.

"Neji!"

The Hyuuga nodded, quickening his pace.

"Right!" With a surge of Chakra, he activated his Byakugon, ducking and dodging the other Hyuugas as he sought the source of the smoke.

"Now I SEE smoke!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Up ahead!" Neji cried. "We have to round the next corner to get to the source of the smoke!" Sasuke's worry grew with every moment.

"We have to hurry!" He cried. "The Hyuugas would let nothing like this happen at a festival they threw – Neji said so! And that's NOT smoke from a cooking fire – it's too thick! And it's HUGE!"

He spoke truth – they could see a huge plume of smoke floating upwards into the sky from behind a few buildings, and the screams were getting closer.

"I don't sense any other ninja!" Neji observed, breathless with worry. "Surely some others would've seen the smoke!"

"No one except the Hyuuga clan, and the Hokage and his close friends are allowed inside the Hyuuga grounds!" Naruto reminded him. "Surely you would remember that!"

"Surely other ninja wouldn't pay attention to such a trivial rule if they saw a huge mushroom cloud of smoke coming from this area!" Sasuke snapped back irritably before Neji could respond. "They're not that hesitant and you KNOW that, Naruto!"

"They must think it's some kind of show!" Kakashi added. "Otherwise this place would be flooded with other ninja!"

"Either that or they already are here!" Sasuke's eyes were hard. "And someone is just giving them a run for their money!"

"Let's hope not!" Neji murmured. "This is the last thing we need!"

_Dammit this wasn't supposed to happen –_

Sasuke shook his head darkly in agreement, leaping over a fallen stand that had collapsed previous to the smoke's appearance.

Then his eyes widened.

_Wait a minute – that energy!_

They rounded the corner and reached the heart of the smoke. Sasuke froze.

_There's no WAY – _

"NAKAGO!"

The blonde-headed man whirled at the sound, and Sasuke slapped a hand to his mouth, eyes going wide.

_OH HOT __**DAMN **__–_

The other was confused for a moment, simply staring at him, and the Uchiha breathed a sigh of relief.

_Good – with these clothes he doesn't recognize me – _

"And who are you, I wonder?" Nakago asked. Flushing with anger at himself, Sasuke stayed silent, exchanging glances with Neji.

_Don't say my name! _He pleaded silently, praying the Hyuuga would pass on the message.

Sure enough, he heard soft murmurings behind him, and Kakashi and Naruto stayed silent as well.

"Oh – it's him."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the cross-dressing black-headed man – Tomo, he remembered – stepped forward.

"Nakago, it is the he-she – the eighth warrior."

Nakago's eyes widened in understanding before he turned back to Sasuke, who fought from taking a step back, pulling his lip up into an angry snarl.

_DAMN you, you fucking cross-dresser –_

"Ah – I see. So, dear _Uchiha_," Nakago took a step forward as Sasuke fought down a retort.

_Oh DAMMIT he knows my name – _

"I see you tried to be funny by running off with your friends. You seem to be in a compromising situation though, seeing as how you're in a dress –"

_It's KIMONO, dumb ass! _Sasuke automatically corrected inside his head.

"So why don't you be a nice little boy and come with us?" The golden-haired blonde motioned to Sasuke with one hand, and a vein began to pulse in the Uchiha's temple.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN DEMAND THAT AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" He roared. "YOU'RE _**DESTROYING **_MY VILLAGE!"

And indeed Nakago was. Multiple buildings belonging to the Hyuuga compound were up in flames, and Sasuke could see wounded –

_And dead – oh God I swear I'm going to __**KILL **__that bastard – _

– Hyuugas lying on the ground, being assisted by other members that were unharmed but couldn't fight.

Neji couldn't believe it.

_Some of those men and women were top fighters in the clan! Who on earth ARE these people –?_

Sasuke glared at Nakago, squaring up his feet the best he could in a kimono. When he saw Soi – who had also come – blast a Hyuuga with lightning in the background, instantly killing the ninja, his eyes narrowed.

_That's it._

He reached up to fist a shoulder of the kimono.

_I'm not going to let them get away with anything else._

Without a word, he deftly untied the cloth belt with his right hand and yanked off the kimono with his left, throwing the garment to the side and revealing his bare chest and dark black shorts.

Neji's eyes widened.

"SASUKE!"

"Shut up, Neji," the other hissed, pulling off the seemingly endless chains of beads from his hair and throwing them to the side, letting them clatter to the ground beside the discarded kimono. "We'll get them later."

The other three glanced at each other before tossing aside their own kimonos with the exception of Naruto, who had come in his Hokage robes.

Reaching up, Sasuke gripped the ribbon tying the part of his hair in a bun and yanked, impatiently pulling out the black piece of silk and allowing his hair to fall freely down his back.

When he opened his eyes again, they were alight with bloodlust and burning with rage.

"That's it!" He cried. "I don't care WHAT happened before, bastard! I'm going to _KILL _you!"

Nakago – after a moment – smirked.

"I dare you," he said.

Sasuke began to leap forward, but vines shot out of the earth underneath his feet and wrapped around his wrists, pulling them to his chest as other vines encircled his ankles and waist, slicing deep into his skin and yanking him a foot off the ground, making him cry out.

_What the FUCK –?_

As soon as one vine had wrapped around his wrist, Sasuke had immediately ordered his Chakra to flow into a substitution jutsu by using a sign used by one of the festival booths as the substitution itself, but his Chakra did nothing. Just like when he was trapped underneath Nakago's body, his Chakra was silent – like it was asleep. Sasuke couldn't even activate his Sharingan.

_Oh no! _

"Sasuke!" The other three cried as the Uchiha fought against the vines' grip.

_Why didn't my Chakra move? Dammit what's WRONG with me –?_

"You'll come with us now," Nakago said, motioning to Sasuke again. Frantic, Sasuke fought against the vines, but that only succeeded in making them tighten their grip.

_No! I can't get loose!_

Nakago smirked.

"IT'S AN ILLUSION, UCHIHA-SAMA!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder to see Miaka behind him, panting heavily.

_That girl –!_

"THE VINES ARE JUST AN ILLUSION!" She continued, yelling herself hoarse. "YOU HAVE TO BREAK YOURSELF _**OUT**_ OF IT!"

"SHUT HER UP!" Nakago yelled to Soi, who immediately summoned her Chi and sent a lightning bolt at Miaka, who yelped and just barely managed to dodge.

"Naruto, protect that girl!" Sasuke yelled to the blonde before looking down at himself.

_I have to break myself out of it…_

Straining against the hold the vines had on his arms, he slowly managed to make his hand clasp his other one. Scrunching his eyes shut, he braced himself against the pain as he gripped two of his fingers – the index and middle – and yanked them downwards towards the back of his hand.

A sickening snap filled the air, and he cried out, making the other three call out his name.

"SASUKE!"

_THEY'RE NOT REAL –_

Sure enough, the vines around the Uchiha vanished, and he collapsed onto the ground, gasping and holding his hand. Smirking against the pain with one eye still closed, he raised his head.

"Well, whaddya know?" He breathed, taking the same two fingers and snapping them back into place, ignoring the resulting pain. "The girl's advice worked. Heh." He gave a smirk – more like a grimace of pain – at Nakago and Tomo. "That trick isn't going to work on ME again."

Nakago smirked back.

"It doesn't need to," he said before unsheathing his sword. He leaped forward. "You're mine!"

Tomo and Soi leaped forward as well, and Neji and Kakashi busied themselves with those two as Sasuke quickly made hand signs, forcing his hurt fingers to move and never taking his eyes off Nakago for a moment.

He squatted, slamming his hand into the ground between his legs, the other hand holding his wrist.

"SUMMONING!"

A plume of smoke resulted, and it cleared just as Nakago reached Sasuke and he brought his blade down.

Another blade met his, and he saw Sasuke – breathless and furious – beneath the other sword – a katana, Nakago realized.

"Heh," he breathed before leaping back and bounding back for a second run.

For one moment, Sasuke could only dodge and defend, Nakago giving him no opening for an attack.

_Damn this sucker's GOOD – _

Finally, Sasuke saw an opening, and he pulled his arm back for a thrust. He willed his arm forward –

But nothing happened. Sasuke fought from gasping in shock as Nakago took advantage of the opening the stance had made and tried to get in a thrust of his own, which Sasuke managed to block in time.

_Dammit – why couldn't I attack him –?_

They continued to fight, and Sasuke saw ANOTHER opening, and tried for it again, this time going for an underhanded slash.

Again, his arm refused to move from that position after he had pulled it into his body and tensed for the lash out, and – again – Nakago attacked him and – AGAIN – he just barely managed to block it.

_Fuck it WHY CAN'T I __**HIT**__ HIM –?_

Miaka watched with wide eyes from behind Naruto, who was fending off Soi's lightning attacks. Amazingly, the woman was managing to attack him and hold off Neji at the same time.

_Something's wrong. _She thought, not daring to speak in fear of distracting the blonde in front of her. _Why can't he attack Nakago? He keeps preparing to attack, but he never does! What's wrong?_

"Uchiha-sama…" she breathed, too low for Naruto to hear. She sent her will to the Uchiha, praying for him to Suzaku. _Please don't get hurt._

_Suzaku, protect him, please._

Sasuke saw red sparks dance along his skin, and his eyes widened.

_What the…? This isn't the Kyuubi's power. What IS this? This strength..._

"_**KITTLING, LOOK OUT!"**_

His eyes shot up at the Kyuubi's warning, and he let out a gasp as he leaped backwards to dodge Nakago's uppercut.

"_Thanks Kyuubi!" _He mentally gasped as he parried the blonde's lunge.

The same thing of his attack failing happened a third time when he attempted a quick thrust, his arm not wanting to move the katana an inch towards Nakago's flesh.

_Dammit what's WRONG with me –?_

Miaka's eyes widened.

"UCHIHA-SAMA LOOK OUT!"

Sasuke turned his head slightly to see Nakago's sword coming in for a roundabout slash aimed straight for his head, and the Uchiha did the only thing he could do – he had no time to dodge.

_Gotta block it – _

He quickly raised his left arm and allowed the sword to pierce the flesh, splitting apart bone and making Sasuke cry out, but allowing the Uchiha to survive.

Using the deep gash in his forearm to his advantage, Sasuke managed to twist his arm and yank, attempting to jerk the sword out of Nakago's hand.

However, the blonde gripped the wrist of his wounded arm and pulled, yanking the sword out of Sasuke's bone and using the grip in the other's wrist to make the Uchiha lose his footing and force him to the ground.

He instinctively put out an arm to stop his fall, but his entire weight landed on his bad arm, and he let out another cry as the wounded flesh crumpled beneath his weight, making his face hit the ground. His entire body began to shake as pain flashed through his entire body. The part of the Kyuubi's soul inside his body didn't have enough Chakra to heal him or stop the bleeding – blood was flowing from his arm and seeping into the ground, making his vision hazy and his entire body weak.

_Dammit Sasuke get UP –_

Naruto saw Sasuke collapse.

"SASUKE –!"

Just as he began to leap for the Uchiha, Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"PROTECT THAT GIRL, _**DOBE**_!" He bellowed raggedly, eyes screwed shut against the agony.

Squirming, Naruto stayed put.

Neji heard Sasuke fall – felt the other's pain in his bones and he whirled to see Sasuke on the ground – saw Nakago above him with the bloody sword raised high.

"_**NO**_ –!"

"HYUUGA-SAMA, WATCH OUT!"

Neji's eyes shot back to his opponent fast enough to dodge the bolt of lightning aimed his way.

"Heh – you think I'm going to let you get away?" Soi asked mockingly, raising her hand to summon another lightning bolt.

_Please God Sasuke don't die –!_

Kakashi couldn't – didn't see Sasuke. He and Tomo were fighting without moving – fighting illusion to illusion. Only one of them would get out unscathed.

Miaka saw Sasuke pinned by Nakago's feet – saw the sword pause right before the plunge.

"_**NO! UCHIHA-SAMA!**_"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the cry as a strange power – sizzling and electric – flowed through his blood – his skin, and he turned his upped body just in time to see the sword take the dive.

Black eyes wide, his thoughts turned to only one person.

_No – __**NEJI!**_

Neji heard the cry in his mind and turned his head to see the sword move downwards with all the lethal force Nakago possessed.

He completely forgot Soi for a moment, and Naruto knew it as he bolted forward to distract the girl as Neji's gaze was diverted.

_No God PLEASE don't let him die – _

"_**SASUKE!**_"

**End Chapter Twenty-One – Smoke and Swords**

**O.o**

**Oh no! What will happen to our dear Uke-chan? WAH! I'm SO SCARED! –hides behind Kakashi- I CAN'T LOOK! TELL ME WHEN IT'S OVER!**

**-Kakashi clears his throat-**

**Kakashi – Uh… DDB…**

**DDB –sniffles- Huh? What?**

**Kakashi – YOU have to write the next chapter, remember? It will never BE over until you finish writing the scene.**

**DDB –blinks- Really?**

**-Kakashi nods. DDB cries-**

**DDB – BUT I DON'T WANNA! IT'S TOO SCARY! –cries into Kakashi's chest- **

**-Itachi sniffs distastefully-**

**Itachi – Tsk. Wimp.**

**-DDB rounds on Itachi- **

**DDB – SHUT UP SHMAN-CHAN! I AM NOT A WIMP!**

**-Itachi looks blankly at her-**

**Itachi – The tears on your face say differently, **_**WIMP**_

**-DDB merely looks at him for a moment, and then she bolts back over to Kakashi and buries her face in his chest, screaming about how she was going to tear out Itachi's heart, shove it down his throat and smile as she watched him choke on it.-**

**-Kakashi pats her back comfortingly.-**

**Kakashi – It's okay DDB – really. Don't cry, okay?**

**DDB –sniffles- Sniff… okay. …Can I watch you and Sasuke make out? That'll make me feel a lot better.**

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – **_**WHAT**_

**-DDB wipes the tears from her face, grinning at the look on Sasuke-from-Treacherous-Heart's face.**

**DDB – Haha! You're funny Sasuke!**

**-Sasuke from Treacherous Heart grumbles and looks away, failing to see Kakashi, who is sneaking up behind him.-**

**-DDB turns to readers-**

**And – before I forget – I have other Forum out! Something about Sasu-baby and Ice Princesses… and something like that. Look for it, okay? I only have one topic, but I WILL GET MORE!**

**I'm sure you can get to the forum from a link in my profile somewhere.**

**And I love even MORE now! WE GET USER PICS! XD**

**I LOVE IT!**

**Now please excuse me – I must go watch Sasuke-from-Treacherous-Heart get molested by Kakashi. –turns around to eagerly watch the molestation, camera in hand-**

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – KAKASHI IF YOU PUT YOUR HAND RIGHT THERE ONE MORE TIME BY GOD I SWEAR I'LL SCREAM –!**

**Grope.**

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**DDB – Sasuke, you scream like a little girl.**

**Kakashi –grins- No. –gropes Sasuke-from-Treacherous-Heart again- Like an UKE.**

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – BOTH OF YOU **_**SHUT UP**_**! GAH! **_**KAKASHI YOU PERVERT STOP TOUCHING ME THERE**_

**-Kakashi – obviously – doesn't.-**

**Kakashi – You know you like it, Sas-UKE.**

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – DAMN YOU KAKASH– GAH! KAKASHI YOU ASS! STOP GROPING ME!**

**-Kakashi then begins to sing 'Dirty Little Secret', by The All-American Rejects, and Sasuke moans in agony-**

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – OKAY OKAY! I'LL HAVE SEX WITH YOU! JUST STOP SINGING!**

**-DDB flips the recorder off, rewinds and then replays Sasuke-from-Treacherous-Heart's submission.-**

_**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – OKAY OKAY! I'LL HAVE SEX WITH YOU! JUST STOP SINGING!**_

**-There is silence for a moment. Sasuke-from-Treacherous-Heart glares at DDB, who exchanges grins with Kakashi.-**

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – DDB, I HATE YOU, YOU DAMNED LITTLE BIT– EYAH!**

**-Kakashi launches himself on top of Sasuke, grinning.-**

**Kakashi – Remember Sasuke-baby? You sub-mit-ted! –singsong voice-**

**-Sasuke from Treacherous Heart looks up to the sky.-**

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – God, if you love me, kill me now!**

**Silence.**

…

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – I KNEW IT –!**

**-Kakashi then begins to molest/rape Sasuke-from-Treacherous-Heart, and DDB turns back to audience, grinning from ear to ear-**

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	22. Warrior Tamahome and the Aftermath

**Konnichi wa!**

**Kyah! New chapter!**

**Please enjoy!**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Warrior Tamahome and the Aftermath**

The blade crashed down with all the lethal force Nakago possessed, and Sasuke raised his right arm to the blade, seeking to block the attack with his one remaining hand.

_He's too strong! _Sasuke thought frantically, his mind numb with the pain from his shattered bone. _It's going to go straight through my arm and into my body – there's no way I can stop the initial fatal blow!_

He closed his eyes, the black orbs hidden in the shadow of his raised arm, expecting to feel the blazing pain as his bone was pierced through and the blade cutting into his chest.

But none came.

He opened his eyes just as Miaka's went wide.

"_TAMAHOME!"_

Sasuke's own eyes widened as he looked up, surveying the person in front of him – who had fought off Nakago's blade.

A thin braid reaching to the middle of the masculine shoulder blades greeted him, the man in front of him wearing a black fighting Chinese-style outfit that reminded Sasuke vaguely of a kimono.

_What the…?_

Nakago growled from in front of the newcomer.

"You little brat!" The blonde bastard hissed. "How did you get here?"

The man called Tamahome grinned, but Sasuke was unable to see it. He was frozen where he lay on the ground, staring up at the other's back.

_He just saved me…_

"Thanks to Suzaku and Tai Yi Jun," Tamahome replied. "Now get out Nakago – you and the other two fools."

Just then, Naruto had enough sense in him to leap forward at Soi's distracted gaze, gripping her by the wrists and flinging her towards Nakago just as Tomo cried out in agony and crumpled to the ground, Kakashi's illusion having proved more powerful.

"You might want to do as he says," Naruto deadpanned, walking over to where Sasuke and the other two were. Kakashi joined him as Neji broke out of his trance and shook his head vigorously, running over to Sasuke and kneeling down beside him, helping him up and careful not to jostle Sasuke's wounded arm.

"Are you all right?" Neji asked as he did, riddled with worry. Sasuke's eyes were slightly glazed from blood loss, but one good shake of the head cleared his mind, and he nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"That's right," Kakashi agreed with Naruto, his Sharingan ablaze. "Get out."

Nakago glared at the group before turning to Soi.

"Get Tomo. We're leaving."

Soi nodded and obeyed, picking the illusionist's comatose form. Nakago turned to the others.

"We'll be back," he hissed to Tamahome as Neji wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist to steady him, his other hand setting itself on Sasuke's left shoulder to keep the wounded arm steady. "That warrior is rightfully Eminence Yui's, and we WILL have him." Nakago's gaze flashed over Tamahome's shoulder to Sasuke, who glared back as Neji's eyes widened and he tightened his hold on the Uchiha. "You will see."

Naruto took a step forward, the Kyuubi's Chakra issuing forth in a powerful wave. His blue eyes had turned a fiery red.

"_GET – OUT," _he growled, his canine teeth having been sharpened.

Nakago – sensing the blood wraith – took a step backwards and vanished, Soi and Tomo disappearing as well.

Immediately, everyone turned to Sasuke as Neji released him, having been told by the Uchiha that he could stand.

Kakashi was the first to speak.

"Are you all right, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha managed to smile grimly.

"Yeah – I'm fine. Tsunade should be able to heal it easily. She's dealt with worse than a shattered bone."

Then he looked to the other in front of him.

The other was young – probably only in his teens – and only about an inch shorter than Sasuke, a headband wrapped around his forehead. His eyes were dark and serious, fists clenched at his sides.

There was silence between them for a moment.

"So…" the other began as Sasuke looked down at him. "YOU'RE the eighth warrior Tai Yi Jun was telling us about." He smirked and held out a hand, meaning for Sasuke to shake it. "My name's Tamahome. I'm a celestial warrior of Suzaku."

Sasuke's had turned sharp for a moment at the mention of a celestial warrior, but then he remembered that the other wasn't with Nakago, so he raised his own hand and shook the other's.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Pleasure."

"TAMAHOME!"

Sasuke turned at the voice from behind him, and Tamahome's eyes lit up.

"MIAKA!"

The girl ran past Sasuke and leaped up into Tamahome's embrace, laughing and crying at the same time as Tamahome picked her up at least two feet off the ground.

"I can't believe it's really you, Tamahome!" Miaka exclaimed. "Tai Yi Jun really sent you here!"

"Thank God you're safe, Miaka," the other replied, laughing. "I've been worried sick about you ever since you left to find the eighth! I was begging Hotohori to let me come and find you, and he finally said 'yes'!"

"I'm so happy, Tamahome!" Miaka was near shouting now. "I really am!"

"Well, I'm glad SOMEONE is," Sasuke commented dryly, hand now on his bleeding arm. This comment made Miaka and Tamahome break apart and look at him. The Uchiha's voice was dark and serious. "I'm glad you're back together and all, but there was just a battle here that took lives. We need to search the wreckage for any wounded and deal with the dead." He looked at Neji. "And where the _FUCK _is your uncle?" He demanded, eyes flashing.

Neji sighed – distressed – and shook his head.

"I don't know – I don't sense anyone else's Chakra in the Hyuuga grounds – they must have all evacuated."

Sasuke seethed.

"Neji, your uncle is a coward," he snarled. Neji sighed again.

"Yes, I know," he replied.

Naruto sighed and looked to the oldest ninja.

"Kakashi, you spread the word about the attack around Konoha and get some ninja down here – the damage is huge and we'll need ever able-bodied ninja we can get – wake people up if you have to." Then he looked to the Uchiha as Kakashi vanished. "Sasuke –"

"If you tell me to look for Hiashi, by God if I DO find him, I will STRANGLE him!" Sasuke screamed the last two words, looking absolutely livid. Naruto laughed.

"No – I was actually going to tell you just to sit back and let us take care of things here. You're seriously wounded."

There wasn't even a moment of pause.

"Fuck off, Naruto!" Sasuke stormed past the blonde as the other whirled.

"SASUKE –"

"RIGHT NOW THERE ARE PEOPLE DYING, NARUTO!" Sasuke roared, spinning to face the other. "I'M NOT ABOUT TO JUST SIT BACK WHEN I CAN HELP! THIS HAPPENED _BECAUSE _OF ME, SO _I'LL _HELP MAKE IT RIGHT!"

Naruto attempted to persuade him again, taking a step forward.

"Sasuke –"

"Naruto…" the other growled, hands clenched at his sides. The blonde's eyes widened when he saw the Sharingan alight and staring him down, the murderous intent pouring off the other in waves. "If you try to stop me, by God I swear I'll kill you."

There was deathly silence for a moment, but Naruto wasn't surprised. He smiled grimly as he lowered his hand – Sasuke WAS an Uchiha, after all.

"Okay. Just don't hurt your arm any more than it already is."

Without another word, Sasuke turned and headed to the closest collapsed building. Naruto turned to Neji, who had been shocked into silence. Sasuke had never given a serious death threat to Naruto before – not ever since those years when he was a rogue ninja.

"Neji."

Naruto's softly spoken word snapped the Hyuuga out of it, and he blinked, looking at the Rokudaime.

"Yes Naruto?"

The blonde's eyes were sad.

"Make sure Sasuke doesn't do anything stupid," he breathed. Neji nodded and raced after the Uchiha.

"Naruto!"

He looked up to see Shikamaru, Kiba, and Tenten.

"Hey you three," he greeted them. Tenten took a step forward.

"What the hell happened here Naruto? Kakashi told us there were intruders!"

Naruto shook his head.

"I'll tell you all about it after we're finished here. Tenten, you take these two," he motioned to Tamahome and Miaka, "to the Hokage tower. Get Shizune to keep watch on them."

"I want to help," Tamahome intervened, taking a step forward. "I mean, I feel bad that I didn't get here sooner, and I want to help get the wounded to safety."

"I would like to help too!" Miaka agreed. Tamahome looked at her.

"I'm sorry Miaka, but you would probably be safer wherever this guy wants to take you – please go to this 'tower'."

Miaka pouted.

"But _Tamahome_…"

The other's eyes were soft.

"PLEASE, Miaka?"

There was silence for a moment as Miaka glared at him.

"No! I can help! I'm not going to the Hokage tower!"

Naruto sighed and shook his head – he knew stubbornness when he saw it.

_Heh – just like Sasuke._

"Okay, fine – you two can help." He looked back to Tenten. "You help with the wreckage and wounded, Tenten. Shikamaru, you too. Kiba, you help Kakashi gather ninja. Include Genin in your searches as well – they'll be able to help – and, for FUCK'S sake, _FIND HIASHI!_"

The others nodded and went to their respective duties.

There was silence among them for a while as they shifted rubble and other ninjas that arrived helped get the wounded to the hospital. The dead were put face up in neat lines, other Hyuugas walking amongst them and identifying them.

Miaka – many a time – glanced over to where Sasuke and Neji were, the Hyuuga staying close to his partner as they worked, exchanging soft words with him. She watched as Sasuke – growing weaker and weaker because of his wound – work fervently to unearth as many wounded Hyuugas as possible – all the buildings in the area had been devastated thanks to Soi's lightning attacks. She was amazed to see Sasuke push aside a collapsed stone wall that easily weighed two tons with his one good arm, allowing Neji to slip inside the broken building and empty it of survivors… and bodies.

She looked up to see Tamahome was watching too.

"He's working even when he's wounded…" he breathed as he watched. He smiled. "That's very honorable. I like him already."

Miaka smiled too as she helped a child they had unearthed out of a wrecked building – bleeding and crying – but alive. She handed the girl to a ninja that immediately arrived upon hearing the cries, allowing the other to take her in his arms and rush off.

"Yes," she replied. "I can see why he's been chosen to be the eighth warrior – he's really strong – and noble."

Tamahome's smile widened as he nodded.

"Yes," he agreed.

Miaka's gaze swept over the scene, watching as ninja with wounded raced away and other – more sober men and women placed the dead in lines. She felt rage and guilt built up in her chest at the same time.

_These poor people didn't deserve to die._

Her eyes narrowed.

_Nakago, you're so gonna get it!_

About two hours passed, and the place was flooded with ninja helping, but Kiba STILL hadn't shown up yet. Naruto glanced angrily at the rooftops, expecting to see the dog lover appear.

"That stupid dog BETTER have a good reason for disappearing…" he growled.

A while more passed, and Sasuke was found – sweating and gasping and bleeding again from other minor wounds – pulling at a collapsed stone roof with his one good hand after hearing faint cries for help from behind it, right after Neji had left to hand off the wounded they had previously found to another ninja. Sweat flowed freely from every pore of his body, and his hands were ragged from handling sharp rocks and bricks and glass, his knees and elbows busted from crawling into tight spaces to help others who had been trapped. His vision was beginning to turn fuzzy, and he cursed the weakness as he rubbed the black orbs and set his hand on the stone again, blinking sweat from them as he continued to yank, forcing what little Chakra he had left to strengthen his arm and get the blasted rock to _MOVE_…

"Sasuke."

A hand was set on his shoulder, and he looked up to see bright yellow – Naruto.

He shrugged off the blonde's hand and rubbed angrily at his face, frustrated at himself.

"_What_, Naruto?"

The other smiled at him gently, replacing the hand on Sasuke's shoulder – the other looked like he was about to collapse at any moment. His shorts were slashed to the hells from sharp rocks, and his body wasn't doing any better as Naruto surveyed the multiple small gashes and cuts along the Uchiha's body – thanks to the grinding, rough surfaces of stone and earth. The other's shoulders were shaking violently in exhaustion, but he refused to take even the smallest break.

"You look like shit, Sasuke. You've saved plenty of people and you're just about to collapse from exhaustion. You've done enough – you and Neji both. Find Sakura in the mess, get her to look at your arm, and go home. We can handle the rest here."

Sasuke managed to summon enough strength to glare at him, silently cursing Naruto for indirectly saying he was weak.

"I can still help –"

"No you can't, Sasuke – not without killing yourself. We both know it. Neji!" He called to the Hyuuga, who had just arrived. Seeing Sasuke's shaking frame, he ran over. Before he could speak, Naruto beat him to it. "Take Sasuke to Sakura and have her look at his wounds. Then go home. The bastard was just about to go and kill himself."

Sasuke shot Naruto a look.

"_NARUTO _–"

"Yes, Naruto," Neji replied, giving Sasuke a dangerous stare that told him, 'Don't you DARE protest – we both know it's for the best, so DON'T make me go mother-hen all up your ass.'

Grumbling, Sasuke allowed himself to be pulled upwards into a standing position, Neji's arm wrapping around his waist and his good arm slung over the Hyuuga's shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill you, Neji," Sasuke managed to mumble, sulking. Neji smiled at him as Naruto heaved away the collapsed roof with ease, allowing the trapped Hyuugas to escape.

"Later Sasuke, later. But for now, let's find Sakura."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the lines of dead Hyuugas, feeling regret and guilt settle heavily in his chest.

_This is all my fault._

_DAMN NAKAGO!_

Neji looked at Sasuke to see him lower his gaze to the ground, pain filling the black orbs that didn't come from the wound in his arm. The Hyuuga sighed, telling himself that he'd talk to the Uchiha later after he had recovered.

_Poor Sasuke. He probably thinks this is all because of him._

They found the pink-headed ninja after a few minutes, and Sakura gasped at the state of Sasuke's arm, scolding him for not coming to see her immediately. She managed to piece together the bone and seal up the wound, but she told Sasuke to rest for at least three days to let his arm fully heal and to replace some of the blood he had lost. Sasuke – despite the fact that he could barely stand, let alone rage – would have exploded at the time he was forced to rest if Neji hadn't cut him off to thank Sakura and yank him away.

Tamahome and Miaka watched them walk.

"He really IS strong," the taller teen commented, staring at Sasuke's still-bleeding back – Sakura hadn't had enough time to treat all his wounds.

"Yes," Miaka replied. She closed her eyes. "Thank God that Suzaku saved him by sending you."

Tamahome nodded.

"Yes."

"Yuki-san, Tamahome-san."

They looked up to see Tenten looking down at them.

"My name is Tenten Chirihara. The Hokage told me to escort you to Yuki-san's apartment, seeing as we ninja have control of the situation here. Please follow me."

Glancing at each other, they nodded and stood, following Tenten away from the horrible scene.

Miaka glanced at Sasuke and Neji one last time before they disappeared, and smiled.

_Thank goodness you're safe, Uchiha-sama._

A few minutes later saw Sasuke and Neji arriving at their apartment, Sasuke leaning heavily on his partner's shoulder but at the same time trying not to.

"Do you have enough strength to take a bath, Sasuke?" Neji asked him. "We need to ease the tension in your muscles so they're not sore in the morning – and clean your wounds."

Sasuke turned his head slightly to give Neji a blank stare.

"Neji, I don't have enough strength to _die_, MUCH LESS take a bath."

Neji managed to laugh at Sasuke's wry humor.

_I'm glad he's still managing to be himself…_

"C'mon – just for a few minutes – it'll do you a world of good."

Sasuke turned his head a little more to survey Neji out of both eyes.

"Fine, but YOU'RE coming in with me."

Neji smiled.

The water was warm as Sasuke slid into it, his hair in a simple bun to keep it from getting wet as he was assisted by Neji, who was already in the tub.

The Uchiha turned his back to the other, and Neji set his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, gently massaging the tension away from shoulders and back and neck, careful to avoid pressing down hard on the multiple small wounds.

"What about you… Neji?" Sasuke managed to ask as the warm, heavy air and his partner's hands began to lull him to sleep. Neji smiled, rubbing out a tight spot on Sasuke's neck with gentle, supple fingers.

"My Chakra will help ease any soreness I have tomorrow – I didn't expend it like you did, so don't worry about me."

Sasuke didn't look at him, too busy focused on fighting sleep than turning his head.

A few more minutes passed, and Neji nodded, pushing gently at Sasuke's back to tell him to get up.

The Hyuuga – in much better shape than his partner – helped Sasuke dry and put on some boxers, setting the Uchiha down on the bed as he doctored the wounds on the other's back, chest and legs, inwardly wincing on how beat up his lover had become.

_**You couldn't save him. **_A small voice breathed to him as he taped a bandage on Sasuke's back. _**No matter how powerful you are, you couldn't help him when he needed you the most.**_

He glanced down at Sasuke's left arm, where horrible purple and black bruises were rising.

_**You don't deserve him.**_

_SHUT UP!_

His hands suddenly stopped, his fingertips stilling on Sasuke's back, and the other turned his head, looking up at Neji questioningly.

"Neji?"

The Hyuuga's voice was quiet as he refused to meet Sasuke's eyes, instead looking at the mattress.

"Sasuke…" he began softly, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke cocked his head.

"Why? I'm the one that should be apologizing – I couldn't defend myself, and I got hurt and worried you because of it."

"But that's just the thing," Neji replied just as softly as before. "I couldn't help you. I couldn't cut that blasted woman down to help you when you needed me – I was useless when you needed my help the most!"

His voice had turned bitter, and he didn't dare raise his eyes to meet Sasuke's gaze.

There was silence for a moment, but then Sasuke smiled, turning to face Neji and taking the other's pale hand, the lithe fingers trembling against his palm. He held Neji's hands in between his own.

"Neji, you're wrong," he replied gently. "I need you now more than ever – just for tonight, forget about that blasted woman and the blonde bastard. We'll talk about it tomorrow, but for now, come to bed with me."

Neji raised his head and met Sasuke's eyes. The other gave him a small, warm smile, and his grip on the Hyuuga's hands tightened.

"You weren't useless then, and you aren't useless now," Sasuke told him. Then he grinned. "You better not be starting to doubt, Hyuuga! We promised each other, remember?"

Neji was reminded of that day and smiled.

"_**Neji?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**We'll be together until we die, right?"**_

"_**Heh – stupid Uchiha. We'll be together even after we die – not even death can separate hearts."**_

"_**Che – when did you become such a sage, Hyuuga?"**_

"_**When I met you."**_

"_**Heh… Neji?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**You swear?"**_

"_**Haha… I swear. We'll be together Sasuke, even after the day we die."**_

"…_**Yes."**_

Neji basked in the glow that had erupted in his heart that day again, closing his eyes with a blissful smile on his face. A tug on his hands cleared his mind, and he looked down to see Sasuke still holding his hands.

"So are you coming?"

The Hyuuga smiled.

"Yes."

Stripping down to his boxers, Neji pulled back the heavy, comforting blanket and let Sasuke pull his hair free and slip underneath first before following suit, settling comfortably beside the Uchiha on his left side, Sasuke on his right to avoid hurting his arm.

Sasuke reached for him, and Neji slid into the cradle of his embrace, wrapping his own arms tightly around the Uchiha, holding the other to him tightly – as if afraid he'd vanish if he'd let him go. He smiled, his face pressed into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

_I might not deserve him, but that doesn't stop him from being mine._

There was comforting silence for a moment as their breathing became one.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Neji's smile widened as he fought against tears – tears that had no reason whatsoever – that wanted to burst forth from his eyes. He buried his forehead into the crook of Sasuke's throat, basking in the other's warmth.

"I love you too."

_I promise, I'll never let you go!_

**End Chapter Twenty-Two – Warrior Tamahome and the Aftermath**

**Wow, all my chapters for this story are long, huh? XD**

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	23. Heart's Lies

The Eighth Celestial Warrior

**Hello everyone!**

**Ha… how long has it been since the last update? Two weeks? Three weeks? OMG.**

**Well, here's the excuse corner! :D**

**I have become obsessed with rping. I will just flat out say it – I am now officially obsessed. –shakes head- It's insane. XD And I'm making an rp for a guild I'm in on Gaiaonline – the owner of the guild's a really good friend of mine, and he put me in charge of the rp, so… -grins- I've got 9 factions and over 50 subfactions, I need to make the map of the world, come up with different scenarios that the factions can take part in that all lead to a massive full-scale war. XD I KNOW! –squeals- **

**I'm also taking a couple of online courses to help me get on track for graduation. I've got a full year to do them, but whatever. XD**

**And I also have English summer work that I have yet to start. –rolls eyes- Oh joy.**

**That, and I'm working on something extra duper SUPER special for you guys. It's just that I want to write up at least like, twenty chapters before I post it. **

**By the way, please nominate me and my stories for livejournal's Naruto Fanfiction Awards. Please see Nao Angel's profile for a link to the Fanfiction Awards site and details on how to nominate. :D I'd nominate myself, but… that's against the rules, so… XD**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter you guys! Thanks so much for being so patient! I'm trying my best! :(**

**The Eighth Celestial Warrior**

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Heart's Lies**

"SASUKE! NEJI!"

The Uchiha's eyes snapped open as Neji sat up, the harsh banging on their apartment door echoing through the rooms.

With a grunt, Neji got up. Sasuke attempted to mimic him, but stopped with a painful hiss. Neji looked over at him.

"Sore?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and his lips turned down.

"I'm _DYING_!" He exclaimed pitifully, his eyes scrunched closed as he flopped back onto the bed. Neji rolled his eyes – _drama queen _– before departing to open the door.

He opened the door to their apartment to find Kiba there on the landing, gasping for breath.

The Hyuuga blinked.

"Kiba –?"

"You have to hurry, Neji!" The dog-lover exclaimed as Sasuke entered the room behind Neji, clad in nothing but boxers and blinking questioningly. "It's your uncle, Neji – he's at the hospital! Hurry Neji – he's _DYING_!"

-- -- --

"How did this happen?" Neji demanded as they raced to the hospital, Sasuke refusing to be left behind because of his injuries.

"I don't know," Kiba replied. "I was still searching when they called it off saying that Hiashi Hyuuga's in the hospital. But we didn't want to wake you because his condition wasn't serious!"

"Oh, and now it IS?" Neji snapped, Sasuke remaining silent as the Hyuuga glared at the other brunette. Kiba nodded.

"Yes. From what they told me, his condition has seriously worsened overnight, and it was only about half an hour ago he was transferred into the CC room."

"Critical condition…" Neji breathed. He looked over to the raven beside him, who was staring forward, eyes glazed in thought and eyebrows furrowed.

"Sasuke?" He breathed. Blinking, Sasuke looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you spacing out?" The brunette asked him. His eyes dark, Sasuke shook his head.

"No reason."

He didn't want to tell him.

-- -- --

They arrived at the hospital, and Hinata was already there, pacing nervously back and forth in the waiting room. She looked up at their approach and leaped forward, her normally confident eyes swallowed in worry.

"Neji-nii-san! Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as she wrapped her cousin in a tight, pleading hug before giving him one as well, her shoulders gently shaking as he embraced her. It was worse than they had thought – Hinata only called him by his real name if it was something deathly serious.

"Hinata, how is he?" Neji asked his cousin after she pulled away from Sasuke, rubbing her eyes frantically to banish the tears.

"It's bad," she replied, fighting to keep her voice from shaking. "He was all right last night – sure he had suffered bad wounds, but nothing life threatening! But all of a sudden the doctors found blood in his lungs and heart – he has internal bleeding and they have no idea where it came from!"

"It might've been poison," Sasuke immediately suggested. Hinata shook her head.

"The Hyuuga Medical Care has already scanned him for something like that – they couldn't find any toxins in his body!" Finally weakening, she buried her head in her hands and her shoulders began to shake. "I don't understand how this could happen! I don't want him to die!"

Neji took her by the shoulders and made her look up at him.

"He is not going to die, Hinata!" He told her, his voice firm. "Your father is strong – he's the leader of the most powerful clan in Konoha! He's not going to die, and you know it!"

Again, Sasuke was silent.

"Yeah, don't worry, Hinata," Kiba added, wrapping the girl up in a hug. "Your pop'll be fine – you'll see!"

Shaking, Hinata nodded.

"…Okay."

Neji looked to Sasuke – shocked that he hadn't said anything to Hinata, whom he saw like a sister – to see the Uchiha's eyes downcast and blank.

Neji's eyes narrowed.

_I'm beginning to grow tired of this…_

"_Sasuke_." His voice carried thousands of different messages in that single word, and the Uchiha lifted his eyes at the sound of his name.

"What?" He asked, sounding a little miffed. Neji stared at him.

"What's _WRONG_?" He snarled. The Uchiha blinked at him as if he were an idiot.

"Well, DUH, Neji!" He snapped. "The leader of YOUR clan – your _uncle_ – is dying! What do YOU think is wrong with me?"

Neji glared at him, not buying the excuse but not knowing how to deny it. That seemed like a pretty good reason, but it didn't fit right with his conscience…

"Fine, _Sasuke_," he murmured to the other, his tone telling the raven he didn't believe it.

"_When you're ready to tell the truth, I'm all ears." _

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the silent statement and walked forward, farther into the waiting room.

"Well, are you guys coming?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the others. "I don't know about you, but I'm not about to just sit and twiddle my thumbs while Hyuuga fights off death."

Exchanging glances with each other, the other three leaped forward to catch up with him, and – together – they made their way to Hiashi Hyuuga's room.

Neji closed his eyes.

_Please, Uncle, be all right._

**End Chapter 23 – Heart's Lies**

**Hm… I wonder what Sasuke's hiding, neh? –smirks-**

**And one of my very, very, VERY good friends is coming up to visit me Saturday, so I'm quivering with excitement for her! She'll be my first friend to visit me since I moved away, and I'm SO FUCKING EXCITED. :D :D :D **

**Thanks for reading you guys, and please nominate me and my stories if you think I and they deserve to be nominated!**

**And review, if that strikes your fancy. **

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


End file.
